Mexico's True Love
by imperatrixdaemonium
Summary: Here is Mexico's history in a nutshell. I decided to see how she would interact with the other Hetalia characters growing up.
1. Aztec's Empires death

Mama Azteca a lovely young woman of twenty-three years old was caring pequeñita Tenochtitlán a tiny one year old girl. They both had that nice tan on them with long silky black hair and honey brown eyes. They wore their traditional Aztec dresses. Although Mama Azteca did not want to let go of her daughter she had no choice, she had pleaded with her gods to let her keep her nena for a little while longer. She would have to die and she knew Spain would return soon and claim Tenochtitlan as his little sister, and that would be the end of the once powerful Aztec Empire. Mama Azteca look out her window waiting to see Spain's ships so that she could go to place Tenochtitlan down and eat the poison that she had prepared for herself. A simple piece of chocolate that she had place dust of broken glass into it would cut her insides and cause her to bleed internally.

Mama Azteca finally saw it, that bastardo's ship. She placed Tenochtitlan down, the child did not seemed to mind at all, on the other had it seemed overjoyed to see Spain's ships go up to shore. So as soon as she was placed down she ran towards the shore to meet him. Mama Azteca felt heart broken as she saw how happy Tenochtitlan was at seeing that Imbecile's ship.

"You already love him more than you love me. Don't you mi bebe?" Mama Azteca said. With that said to the back of her child. She got up and walked towards the only poisoned piece of chocolate and ate it. The effects would be fast, she knew that she would be dead by the time they reached her room, because Spain enjoyed taking the little girl in his arms and take her a little walk that would sometimes even take five hours, only the gods knew how long this one would last. She was beginning to feel her lungs getting pierced by the tiny glass chards. It hurt but not as much as knowing that she had lost her treasure, her baby.

"Hermano España! Ya Yegasthe! Mira me ya puedo corer y tambien ablor!" said Tenochtitlán. Right before she lost her balance on the last step of the stairs. Making her hit face first on the ground. Spain ran towards the whimpering nation. He picked her up and began to cuing her. "Ya paso, ya paso. Ya no llores, no paso nada. Yo estoy aquí. Let big brother see what happened," Spain demanded. The tiny nation obeyed and allowed the older nation examine her. Right in between her honey brown eyes he saw a bruise that was beginning to form. He kissed her tiny forehead and asked "Mejor?"

Tenochtitlan stopped whimpering and smiled as if to say she was. "How have you been, Spain? Are you hungry?" Tenochtitlan asked. "No I am okay. It has been going great. Do you want to go for a walk?" Spain asked the tiny nation. "Si!" Tenochtitlan cheered. That was all Spain needed to take the tiny nation away from its mother. Three hours went by. Before Spain thought it was time to return home. He took Tenochtitlan with him back to the temple to which Mama Azteca would have her arms wide open welcoming Tenochtitlan back. Unfortunately, that is not what happened. Spain's gut told him that Mama Azteca would not be waiting for them. He walked up the stone steps slowly. He went straight to the child's room and placed her down for her siesta. After that he walked to Mama Azteca's room. What he saw horrified him. The walls had blood on them, Mama Azteca had blood coming out of her mouth she must have gagged on her own blood, and the front of her once creamy white dress was now a dark reddish color, along with so many of her sheets were stained in blood. Spain stared at her lifeless form. Hoping that what he saw was just her sick idea of a joke. He fell to his knees and began to cry not in mourning but in anger and frustration, because it made him realize that some day he would also end like this. He did not know how long he had stayed there just crying, but he knew that it must have been no more that half an hour because he could hear Tenochtitlan sobs coming form her room.

"Mama! Mama!" little Tenochtitlan wailed for her mother. Spain decided to go to her before she saw her mother's lifeless body. He walked the long corridor before he saw her. In her arms she held a tiny baby golden eagle that she named Oro. Tenochtitlan would hold onto when ever she felt scared or when she had just woken up. "España, que pasa? Donde esta mi mami?" tiny Technotitlan asked.

"Nothing is wrong Tenochtitlan, your mommy is asleep. Let her rest. Okay?" Spain asked.

"Oh, okay, Spain I'm hungry and I want goat milk," Tenochtitlan responded. Spain smiled and looked at her tiny honey brown eyes and said "Let's go give you something to eat."

With that said he picked Tenochtitlan up and took her towards his ships and made her a meal. After that he got up and looked at Tenochtitlan and then at the sleeping Romano's. "Tenochtitlan take care of Romano for me I will be right back," Spain said.

"Where are you going? I want to go too," she said.

"Sorry but I cannot take you with me. Now stay here and be a good girl," he ordered her.

Spain got out of his cabin and started to bark order's at his men. "Felipe, come here!" he barked.

"Mande, mi Capitán," Felipe answered.

"I need you to something for me," he whispered to him.

"Lo que tu digas," Felipe said.

"Go to make a grave for Azteca. Don't look at me like that I did not kill her. That puta must have committed suicide. You will find her in her room; make sure you clean it to. I do not want Tenochtitlan to see what her mother has committed. Take as many men you think you will need. Do I make myself clear?" Spain asked.

"Consider it done," Felipe responded.

"Oh, before I forget, bring me some legal document I am going to give Tenochtitlan a new name. From this day forward she shall be known as Nueva España," Spain said.


	2. A new name

The Next day

"Big Brother Spain," a very frightened Tenochtitlan spoke "where is my mommy?"

"Well, do you remember what I told you about Heaven?" Spain asked the little girl.

"Yes, that good people go there and become angels," Tenochtitlan responded.

"Well, your mommy went there, and she won't be coming back," Spain told her.

"Can I go too? I don't want her to leave me. I'll be all alone," a very frightened Tenochtitlan said.

"No, you cannot. And what about me, don't you also love me?" Spain asked.

"Yes I love you, Big Brother Spain," Tenochtitlan answered, "but, I still want my mommy."

"Forget about your mother she won't be coming back. Lets go get you dressed, we are going to church," Spain spoke. Tenochtitlan did not argue, because she could hear a threat in those words.

Spain roughly picked up Tenochtitlan and took her to her room, where he had her clothes waiting. A nice laced white dress rested on the bed along with its matching underwear, stockings, gloves a hair lace, and tiny white shoes. Spain placed her on the bed, and began to undress her. Tenochtitlan had always been dressed by a female servant, never once had she been dressed by a male. So it felt very awkward, but Spain did not seem to mind. He quickly and with easy got her out of her traditional Aztec clothing and began washing her up with a damp towel making sure she was clean. After he put rose smelling lotion on her that France had given him, then he finally dressed her back up. Brushed her lovely dark hair until it looked as if it could shimmer in the dark, then he placed the hair lace on her head and placed hair pins on it in order to make sure it did not fall out of place. When he was done she no longer looked like an Aztec Warrior, but more of a Spanish Princesses.

Spain admired his handy work and said, "You look beautiful my baby sister, lets go we are going to be late for your Baptism." With that he picked Tenochtitlan up and started to leave the Aztec Temple that Tenochtitlan called home and would never see again.

Tenochtitlan was placed in a carriage that was pulled by two beautiful black horses. She sat on Spain's lap, because Spain feared for her safety. Right next to them sat Romano; he looked really pissed off, and kept mumbling something about Spain interrupting his nap. "Big Brother Spain," Tenochtitlan whispered. "Hm, what is it?" Spain asked.

"What is a Baptism? And what is it for?" she asked. When she asked this Romano stiffened. For some reason he knew that Spain's answer would upset Tenochtitlan.

"A Baptism is something that is done to babies or small children and they are given a name and then known as Catholics," Spain answered.

"But Spain I already have a name it's Tenochtitlan, and I already have a religion it's the same one as the one that Mama Azteca left me," said a very scared nation said.

"With time you will soon forget all of that," Spain said. Spain did not see what Romano saw in Tenochtitlan's tiny honey eyes, the fire that burned within them, she was challenging her older brother. He could almost hear her thoughts the said 'Forget Mama Azteca? Never! Give up what she left behind for me? No, I refuse! I will never forget my origins!'

Never before had Romano felt more amazed than now seeing that tiny nation challenge a great empire that could easily kill her; however, he knew that she would not try anything just yet. She was small but she was also a very smart little girl. She would wait for the right opportunity. It got very quiet after that. The flames that were in Tenochtitlan's eyes began to die down.

The carriage ride from the Aztec Temple to the small church was two hours long. The service took around hour or maybe less. Tenochtitlan couldn't tell how much time she had her baptism taken, all she knew was that Holy Roman Empire had said some words she could not understand and doubted that even Spain knew but Romano did seem to understand. As soon as the cold water touched Tenochtitlan's head she began to cry. Something deep inside her head told her it was done both her name and religion had been changed, and it saddens her. Water, a harmless element had just destroyed almost all of her past and gave way for a new beginning. Spain raised an eye-brow as he looked at her tears fall down her rosy cheeks. New Spain wanted to stop crying but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing from her eyes.

When the ceremony was done they left the church and got inside the carriage. "Are you hungry?" Spain asked both New Spain and Romano.

"What do you think, Stupid?" Romano furiously yelled at Spain, "First you interrupt my nap and tell me to get ready for church and then you don't even feed me first! What's wrong with you, Dumbass?"

"I am sorry, Romano. I just got really exited about New Spain's Baptism, that I forgot," Spain tried to sooth Romano's anger. Little New Spain began to cry again, but this time with a vengeance. She wouldn't stop crying.

"You must be really hungry, New Spain," Spain said. New Spain nodded, okay maybe she was hungry, but that was not the reason that she was crying. They made a quick stop at a small fruit stand. Spain bought Romano some New Spanish (Mexican) tomatoes; he bought New Spain some Jalapeños, Avocados, and an orange, and got himself some oranges. Romano kept on saying how huge New Spain's tomatoes were and how it would not be able to finish all of them. New Spain tried to explain how it was in the soil that would make the vegetation grow enormous and full of flavor. She also told him that there were some fruits and vegetables that were only picked under the light of the fool moon that way they would have their richest flavor. Romano tried to say that she was lying about that, and she told him that she would never lie about something that she and her people had once considered sacred. Spain just watched as how they would argue about the way things should be done when it came to farming. A while longer Romano got annoyed with New Spain's pestering and gloating about her farming that he decided to take a nap in order to shut her off. New Spain however did not stop talking until she heard him snoring.

When she knew that he was completely asleep she got really quiet. Spain stared at her and began to notice her trembling.

'Had she been shaking all this time?' Spain asked himself. He placed Romano inside the carriage so that he wouldn't get cramps when he got up. Then he began to walk towards New Spain who looked up at him with red puffy eyes.

'I hurt you didn't I?' he asked her with his eyes 'don't worry I will make it up to you. I will want nobody but you to be by my side forever. When the day comes you will be mine and only mine. That is why I am going to take you away from this place.'

"Ben aquí mi amor," Spain told New Spain.

'Mi amor? Big Brother Spain never called her that. He always called her Hermanita or Pequeña? So why was he calling her his love?' New Spain thought as she looked at him cautiously. She did not understand why but it scared her a bit, so she did not moved from her spot.

"Well if you are not going to come to me, I may as well come to you," Spain said. He took some steps towards her picked her up and held her in her arms. He began to sing her this lullaby:

"Ala rurrú nena,

Ala rurrú ya,

Duerma se me niña,

Duérmase me ya,

Porque si no se duerme,

Vienne el Cacuy y se la llevara."

He sang it to her three times before she was finally fast asleep. When she would finally wake up she was far away form home and aboard one of Spain's grand ships. For now Spain had work to do. He placed New Spain inside the carriage as far away from Romano as possible because he knew Romano liked his space when he slept and New Spain liked to snuggle. Then he looked up at the driver, a tall man with dark brown hair, green eyes but tanned skin. He wore a brown pancho, blue pants, and a huge sombrero. "Felipe, take us to my ships. When we get there I have some work for you and my men to do," Spain said.

"What ever can it be, Señor España?" asked Felipe as he looked as Spain with great curiosity, like a dog would look at an odd object he wanted to play with but was unsure if it was safe. So he did what he was told, he obeyed Spain's orders.

They arrived at the Ships within one hour and twenty-five minutes. Both New Spain and Romano were still asleep, which was a good thing since Spain did not want them to know what he had planned for New Spain's home. Spain got out of the carriage and carried Romano inside the Ship and places him in his room. Then he went back out to get New Spain and placed her in his own room. Then he went back out to give Felipe the order that needed to be done.

"Felipe, I need you and Rodrigo to stay behind and destroy all of the Aztec Temples. I am leaving and taking New Spain with me. I will return her back when she has forgotten all about this place, and her culture," Spain told Felipe.

"But won't she notice that all of her mother's Temples have been destroyed?" Felipe asked.

"No she will not, as long as you do not leave a trace of her mother's Gods. Make sure that you also make her people for get Azteca's religion and language and learn ours. Do I make my self clear," Spain said.

"Consider it done. Now leave before New Spain wakes up," Felipe reminded Spain.


	3. Say goodbye to your homeland

Later on that afternoon

New Spain woke up in a room that smelled so much like Spain. She recognized the smell it had once comforted her, but now it worried her. She loved his scent; it had a mixture of sweat, sea, dirt, tomatoes and bull fighting, which she knew to be his pastime. He wasn't in that room with her, so she figured that this had to be his room. There was no other explanation for what she could smell. She got off the queen size bed but it was very difficult since her feet could not reach the floor. She fell down hard on the moving floor below her. She wanted to cry and wail out for her mother, but then thought otherwise. Then she remembered why she had gotten up in the first place, she had to go pee badly. She looked at her surroundings; the room had two small windows that had red curtains on them with a golden lace on both of them, the bed was high up and was a queen size one it had red curtains around it but they were all placed to the side, the floors were wooden and polished to the extent that you could easily see your reflection in them, a large wooden closet that was as equally polished, a mirror which New Spain doubted Spain used because his hair was always messy, the walls had paintings of the Mother Mary, Jesus, the Queen and King of Spain, there was also of Spain back when he was a lot younger, a medium size desk that contained maps and a bunch of other things that seemed very important, the room had three doors in them. One door lead to a balcony, New Spain was sure of it because she could hear the ocean coming form that door. The other two she was quite not so sure where they lead, but she did not care as long as they would lead her into a bathroom and fast before she relieved herself on the floor.

She opened the door that was right next to the closet and was relieved to see a bathroom inside. She closed the door behind her, placed the toilet seat down, pulled down her underwear down to her ankles and sat down on the toilet in order to relieve herself. Once she was done she wiped herself, pulled up her underwear, and walked towards the sink in order to wash her hands clean.

She got out of the bathroom and walked towards the balcony's door. There was Spain his back was turned towards her; he seemed so peaceful as he would in hale the oceans scent. "New Spain, we are leaving your lands and we will return to them, eventually," these were the words that Spain spoke.

"Why am I going with you? Usually when you leave I stay behind with… with my… my…" she couldn't say it she couldn't bring herself to say mom, because her mom no longer existed. Mama Azteca was no more she had left her and now she belonged to Spain. She cried just like Spain had done when he found Azteca's blood soaked body on the stone floor. Not out of sadness but out of anger at everyone. Now she felt so alone and needed someone to hold her. To comfort her and lie to by telling her that everything will be alright that nothing will change. That was exactly what Spain did for her, he held her tight and he saw that in her tiny eyes he had become her world. New Spain clung to Spain as if something in her mind and heart told her that if she were to let go the world would stop spinning and night and day would never return.

"Cry, all you want, my darling," Spain soothed the frightened little girl he held in his arms "tears are good for you."

Suddenly Spain herd a loud growl similar to an adult jaguar's that he was afraid that someone must have gotten one instead of a cub as he had requested. Then Spain finally realized that it wasn't a jaguar that had made that sound, but New Spain that had actually made that noise and began to laugh.

"Whose hungry, is it you, New Spain? Are you hungry?" Spain teased her. New Spain stopped clinging on to Spain for getting why she had been crying in the first place. Now she was angry at Spain for teasing her and began to pull on his cheeks and hair hoping to cause him enough pain to make him stop, but to no avail he would just laugh it off. Then she began to kick and punch, but still he would just chuckle at her attempts to try to make him stop. Since that didn't work she did thing that would always seemed to stop him, but did not seem to remember which was placing her mouth on the Spaniard's nose, she did not bite; however, it always seemed to annoy him.

"New Spain, I am not food. Common let's go eat," Spain told New Spain. He began to walk towards his bedroom door, as soon as he got there; there were two trays of food already inside. One must have been for him and the other for New Spain. Spain's dish contained chicken rice, lamb chops in tomato sauce and a glass of claras (lemon beer), as for New Spain it had enchiladas de Puerco, a small bottle of hot sauce just incase it the food wasn't spicy enough and a glass of horchata. They ate as Spain would talk about his homeland and boast about how much she would soon come to love it as well. "Oh did I forget to mention that you have five older siblings living with me," said Spain.

This almost caused New Spain to choke had it not been for the horchata. "Well yes you have that many siblings and you are so far the youngest. There names are Cuba, Belize, Panama, Guatemala, and El Salvador. I adopted them and just like you they are my little brothers and sisters," Spain explained to the little girl in front of him.

"Oh, don't scare me like that, Imbecile!" New Spain shouted at Spain.

"Lovely, a bit of Romano is starting to rub of on you too," Spain smirked, "by the way, I got you some of your animal friends on aboard that way you won't get homesick."

"Spain, what is homesick? Is it like food poisoning? Or more like a cold?" New Spain asked. She was curious, in fact she had never even heard of the word before now.

"Let me see homesick is the feeling you get when you miss your home. The only way you don't catch it is by eating food from that reminds you of home and playing with friends and family. So I brought you some trees that are found in your house in order to plant in my garden and some animals from your house," Spain explained.

"Spain, who did you bring along?" New Spain asked. She was afraid that he would have brought someone who was not very nice like Rattle Snake.

"Well let me see, I brought a jaguar cub, a rattle snake, a baby alligator, Oro your golden eagle, a donkey, a wolf cub and a coyote cub. That is pretty much it," said Spain.

"Throw the rattle snake over board!" exclaimed a very frightened New Spain.

"Why New Spain don't you like the Rattle Snake?" asked a very confused Spain.

"You don't get it do you? In my house we don't keep rattle snakes as pets we usually kill them and feed them to Oro when we cannot find any mice to feed it!" explained a very freaked out New Spain.

"Why do you do that?" asked Spain.

"Because they can kill you if they bite you," New Spain said between tears, "and I don't want you to die, Spain. I love you, Spain you are all I have left in the world. I just don't want to loose you as well."

"You know that it takes more than poison to kill a country, New Spain," said Spain as he tried to calm down New Spain.

"You don't get it do you!" shrieked New Spain.

"Get what, New Spain, your not making any sense. What is so dangerous about a rattle snake?" Spain asked a very fearful New Spain.

"Mama Azteca told me that Papa Maya died because he got bitten by a rattle snake. Now do you understand what I am talking about?" asked a very tearful New Spain.

"I am sorry, I didn't know," said Spain as he got up from his seat and walked towards New Spain. He picked her up and got a hold of her and began to say "Don't worry I will throw the rattle snake over board if it upsets you that much."

Then he began to kiss her tears away when out of no where a tomato hit Spain on the face. "Spain you dirty old man get your hands off of New Spain!" shouted Romano.

"Oh hello Romano, did you have a good nap?" asked Spain.

"Don't you 'did you have a good nap?' me. I know what you were about to do to New Spain. Here I thought France was the perverted one, but it turns out that you are both as equally as perverted. New Spain come here," Romano commanded.

"Okay," replied New Spain as she pulled out of Spain's arms. She walked towards Romano who took a hold of her and began to walk her to his room which was right across the hall.

"Romano, who on earth is France? And what is a pervert?" asked New Spain.

"France is a very weird guy that lives right next door to Spain. Try to stay way from him at all times. And a pervert is some one who does very gross things and watches a lot of porn," explained Romano.

"Okay, so Romano what is porn?" asked New Spain.

"I'll tell you when you are older," replied a very embarrassed Romano.

"Romano, what's it like in Spain's house?" asked New Spain.

Romano began to tell her how it was like to live with Spain. He also told her about the bull fighting that happens in Spain. Then tried to tell her that the bulls didn't feel a thing so that she would stop saying "Poor bully, poor bully." Romano he even talked about his girly little brother Italy who people thought he was a girl. He also told her about his Grandpa Rome, and how he had mysteriously disappeared. Romano talked all the way through dinner and until it was time for both them to fall asleep. At that time Spain came in with a towel to get New Spain and give her a bath, which Romano refused to leave in order to keep an eye on Spain, but left as soon as he found out that New Spain was not a boy but a girl. When Spain got New Spain dressed in her pajamas, he called Romano back in.

"So, Romano do you still want to have New Spain sleep in your room until we reach the shore?" teased Spain.

"I did not know she was a girl. Considering all of the kids that you brought over I just can't be so sure," shouted a very ticked off Romano. So it became decided that New Spain would sleep with Spain as it had been originally thought up.


	4. Spain's Confession

Three Years later

New Spain was now a three year old little girl, and like most little girls she would climb trees and get all muddy. Spain would always try to scold her but then wasn't able to for very long. New Spain had the ability to look just way too cute to stay mad at for very long. She was the youngest of Spain's colonies, so if Spain didn't keep an eye on her Cuba, Guatemala, Chile, Peru, or even Romano would keep an eye on her. However, New Spain seemed to always get out of their sight and get into mischief. New Spain had already met both Canada and France, but Spain would not let her play with Canada when France was around. Let's just say France had a tendency of giving New Spain flowers very often and that annoyed Spain. So Spain would forbid New Spain of going over to France's house to see Canada, but that didn't seem to stop the New Spain from going. Even though she knew that when she got back home to Spain he would be waiting for her on the door with a belt. The first time Spain had caught her; he hit her with the belt one time and told her that if she ever did that again it would be worst. The second time he hit her twice, the third time three times, and so on. New Spain just never seemed to get the lesson; this would be the tenth time she goes over to France's house just to see Canada.

Like usual it was easy to sneak past everyone all she had to do was let the animals out of their cages, or cause another distraction so that everyone would have their eyes off of her. Sometimes all she needed was a minute, and she was out of their sight. She would run past Spain's vegetable garden and into the France's rose bushes and there she would reach her hand out and France would pull her in. France would always leave New Spain and Canada alone and go over to Spain's house.

"You just don't get it Spain do you? What is going on between Canada and New Spain is censé être, meant to be," France tried to explain to Spain.

"No it is not she is mine and mine alone, and no one shall take her away from me. And besides how do you even know that they even like each other?" Spain pouted.

"Oh Spain don't you see it, the way I do. Just seeing New Spain doing the impossible just in order to be by Canada's side should be enough. Not only that you should see the twinkle in their eyes when they are together. They adore one another. If you don't think that is enough have New Spain talk to you about Canada like I have Canada talks about New Spain. Before you know it they will be in love and they'll," France got interrupted.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT THEY WON'T! I WILL FORBID IT SHE IS MINE FOR ALL OF ETERNATY!" Spain shouted. Then he soon regretted it because it seemed to scare the other colonies and they began to cry.

"Go outside kids me and France have to talk," Spain said as he would fake a smile at them so that they would stop crying. And saw them run out.

"Let's have this conversation in my room," Spain said as he began to lead France upstairs. Which was the last one in the hallway, as they passed maybe fifty bed rooms some were empty but their where ones that already had their names on them. He saw everyone's names except for New Spain she did not have her own room. France looked at the Conquistador's back and his eyes began to grow as if he had just gotten a sudden epiphany. 'I get it! Why didn't I notice earlier, Spain isn't obsessed with New Spain he is in love with her?' France thought feeling very stupid at the current moment for not knowing sooner. Right before Spain opened his bedroom door France asked the forbidden.

"Spain do you love New Spain?"

Spain turned his head and said "Of course I do. I love all of my colonies as if they were my actual little brothers and sisters."

"No, that is not what I meant. I mean do you love her as a man loves a woman?" France asked.

Spain opened the door and stepped inside, France just followed him in. Once inside Spain closed the door. "Don't be stupid how can I see her like that? I am eleven years older than her. That is just wrong," Spain said.

"If you are worried about age difference it doesn't matter we are nations we don't age as fast as normal humans do," France tried to explain.

'Just admit it, say it Spain, say that you love her it's not that hard,' France thought.

"No I do not love her more than a sister!" Spain yelled furiously at France.

"Really, now tell me Spain why she doesn't have her own bedroom. Don't give me an excuse that she gets nightmares or that she isn't potty trained because I know she is," France argued. One way or another he was going to get him to say it.

"I just don't want her to sleep in any other bed than mine," the words came out of Spain's mouth before he could even stop them.

France's eyebrows rose as if he had gotten Spain to admit his love for New Spain.

"And why is that, Spain?" asked France. He had him that's for sure.

"Okay you caught me I love her. I love her more than life itself. I guess I loved her from the very beginning," Spain said.

"When was that?" asked France.

"Sit down I am going to tell you how and why I love her," Spain sighed and then said, "where do I begin? Ah yes, now I know."

France sat down on Spain bed watching him attentively as Spain told him the story of how he met and would eventually fall in love with New Spain.

"Do you remember when I returned to the New World in order to conquer more colonies?" Spain asked France who nodded yes.

"Well when I went back I came upon a great empire of beautiful people, they had black hair and a nice tan just like the one that New Spain has, did I mention they were almost naked?" Spain asked France.

"Really! Damn that must have been paradise. Let me go with you the next time you go there I want to see these naked people too," France excitedly said. As he made that face that gave you the creeps.

"Yes but that is not important. I met New Spain's mother her name was Azteca. She was a beautiful young woman, but she was not completely naked like her people were she wore a simple dress in which you could easily see her seducing curves; however she did not catch my attention as the little girl that she carried in her arms. As I got closer Azteca looked at me with anger and fear, but that little girl smiled at me and threw her arms at me as if to tell me that she trusted me and wanted me to hold her. So I did holding that little girl in my arms I felt so happy I could cry. So I carried that little girl with me for a walk. I stayed with them and Azteca's people treaded me like a god. They gave me whatever I asked them for. So I never complained I spent most of my time with that little girl. Can you believe that I was her first word? I still remember it as if it were yesterday 'Spain,' she said. You should have been there the way she said it sounded like music to my ears. I was in total bliss. I stayed a bit longer but I left a day after her first steps she was a nine month old baby. She was so advanced for a baby. When I left I her I felt so heart broken that I needed to return to her but I still had so much work to do, but soon enough three months latter I returned to her and that's when I knew that I loved her," Spain said.

"That's such a nice story," France said, "but if it had been me I would have taken her form the first moment I saw her."

"Yeah, but I am not you, France," said Spain, "by the way France I heard that England also has a colony in the New World. Mind telling me what the kid is like."

"Well he looks almost like Canada but with England's hair style. Oh the poor boy he must be having his taste bud killed because of his terrible cooking," France said.

"Hey do you think if I take New Spain with me England would let me see the kid?" asked Spain.

"I thought you said you did not want New Spain to look at anyone but you," France said.

"Yes I know that but if she spends some time with England's brat she will soon forget about Canada and if she doesn't like the kid she will soon love me even more just like it was before I brought her with me," Spain explained.

"Ah that's true. One more thing Spain before I leave," France said.

"Yes what is it?" asked Spain.

"Don't hit New Spain when ever she goes to my house when she goes to see Canada, because you will wind up loosing her that way," France said as he got up from the bed as he was about to leave.

"What are you talking about? I would never hit New Spain," Spain said.

"Don't lie because I know you do. I notice as she winces when she sits down with Canada to play," France said, "if you want her to love you the way she did when she first met you then don't hit her."


	5. Te Amo Canada

In France's House:

Canada and New Spain were playing with both Komajirou and Orito in Canada's bedroom. Canada was rolling a ball back and forth towards Komajirou and Komajirou would pass it back to Canada. New Spain was teaching Orito how to fly through hoops.

"Komajirou, do you finaly know my name?" a shy little Canada asked as he rolled the ball towards Komajirou.

"Again who are you?" asked Komajirou.

"It's me Ca-na-da," Canada replied shyly.

"Who?" Komajirou asked again.

"Canada!" Canada answered and stoped rolling the ball to Komajirou and began to wimper, which caused New Spain to drop the hoop that she held. New Spain looked at Orito and pointed to the window which the bird understood that she was telling him to rest. Canada looked so sad to her that she started walking towards him. Once she was infront of him she placed her arms around him gave him a hug and a kiss on his forehead.

"Canada, you are, Canada," was all she said.

That was all it took for Canada to stop crying. She was the only person other than France who did not forget who he was. He looked at New Spain's smiling face and felt blissful. He once asked France about this feeling he had for the New Spain.

Flash Back:

"France can I ask you something?" Canada asked.

"Sure, what is it Canada?" asked France.

"Well, you see. When ever I see New Spain smile my heart starts beating so loud that I am afraid someone can hear it. Everytime she hugs me my knees begin to feel weak that I am afraid that once she lets go I am going to fall to the ground. When ever she kisses me on the cheek my face feels extremly hot. And when she leaves and says good-bye, I feel something heavy in my chest that makes me think that my heart just fell to my stomach. France, can you please explain these feelings to me? Am I going to die?" asked a very scared little Canada.

France smiled at little boy and then scooped him up and went to sit down on a chair. France placed Canada on his lap and began to pet his hair like a parent does to their child.

"Canada, what would you do if New Spain was in danger?" asked France.

"I would try to help her. But I don't think she will ever need my help. She is very strong, fast, and smart. She doesn't need a prince charming to resque her," Canada said.

"If New Spain was crying what would you do then?" France asked.

"I would give her a napkin so that she could dry her tears with. But what does that have to do with anything, France?" asked Canada.

"You don't get it, Canada. You are in love with her," explained France "what you just said made it true."

"Do you think that New Spain loves me too?" asked Canada.

"I do not know, Canada. You will have to ask her that yourself," France said.

End flashback

"Je t'aime," Canada softly said.

New Spain blushed she could not believe what she just heard. She looked at Canada and said "Yo tambien te amo. Pero ya me tengo que hir. Lets go Orito, before Spain gets mad."

Orito flew from the window and straight onto New Spain's outstreched arm. And began to eat the piece of meat that New Spain held in her Orito ate he looked at Canada and spoke into his mind and said 'Canada if you truly love this little girl I call master. Then don't let her go just yet, make her stay a little longer by your side.'

"New Spain, p-please d-don't g-go y-yet. F-france isn't here and I will have no one to talk to. So can you please stay with me until he comes back?" asked Canada. He made those puppy eyes that apparently New Spain was unable to resist.

"Esta bien I'll stay a little longer with you. So what do you want to do until he returns?" asked New Spain.

"We can draw until France comes home, that would be nice. Unless you want to do something else," Canada shyly suggested.

"Oh no coloring sounds nice," New Spain agreed.

So Canada took out some art supplies that France gave him. Canada began to make drawings of himself and France, while New Spain made drawing of a place she would dream about being. Spain didn't know how much New Spain truly missed her homeland. At night when Spain was fast asleep she would get up and walk towards the window and cry because she wanted to go back home to her people, to Mama Azteca's temple, she missed her mother's exotic dances, but most of all she missed running wild in the fields and forest that surrounded her. The one thing that Spain had thought would not happen did, New Spain was homesick; however, New Spain would never tell Spain that.

Canada looked at the drawings that New Spain was making. "Hey, New Spain, what are you drawing?" Canada asked.

"Oh, these are just things I see in my dreams. I think it's the land from where Spain found me. My older brothers and sisters seem to know more about the place than I do. I guess it's because I was only baby when Spain brought me to his home," New Spain saddly replied.

"Do you ever want to go back?" Canada asked.

"Sometimes I do and then sometimes I don't," New Spain saddly said.

"Why don't you want to go back? Don't you want to go back?" asked Canada.

"No I do not want to go back, and it's because my last memories of that place are too painful," New Spain saddly answered.

"What happened?" Canada asked.

"My mom died the day before Spain took me away to live with him," New Spain said, "lets not talk about it. I like leaving the past behind me. Besides there is something my mom use to always tell me 'Keep your head held high and move forward.' Or at least I remembe she would say that."

Canada did not ask New Spain anymore questions about her home, because he knew that it still hurt her. Several minutes passed and they began to fall asleep. Canada used Komajirou as a pillow while New Spain had her head on Canada's stomach. Orito looked at mammals that were fast asleep. He looked at both sides to make sure no one would notice what he was about to do. He transformed into a boy that appeared to be about ten years old. Orito's hair was a golden brown just like his feathers, and he had eagle eyes, his skin was pale he was quite hadsome for a ten year old, he wore a tan brown pancho and matching pants and boots. Orito grabed Canada and Komajirou and placed them on the bed then he went to pick up New Spain and placed her on his arms and sat down on the rocking chair that was inside the room. He began to hum to New Spain, he did not want her to ever forget where she was from. Then suddenly he heard the front door unlock and open. In less then a blink of an eye Orito placed New Spain in the bed with Canada and Komajirou. Then he began to clean up the mess both Canada and New Spain had created. Then he heard the door to Canada's bedroom move, while the door opened he transformed back into the golden eagle that everyone knew he was. France walked in and saw the two tiny nations fast asleep on the bed.

"You both look like tiny fragile angels that cannot cause any harm to anyone. New Spain do you want to know a little secret I learned about Spain?" France asked the sleeping nation. Orito stood alert to what France had to say, but France noticed this so he opened up a window to let the bird fly out. Orito being a total bird brain took the bait and flew out, and right before he desided to fly back in France closed the window on him. 'What do you want to tell my master, Bastardo! I will not leave this place until you say something. Ooh a mouse, that way,' Orito thought and flew away to catch that mouse and eat it.

France sat down right next to New Spain's sleeping body. "Spain is in love with you. Can you believe that?" France asked the sleeping child. To France's surprise New Spain replied to his own question.

"I love him too," New Spain mumbled. Then tears began to form on her pretty little closed eyes, and fell down her cute little cheeks. France was surprised by her reaction. Just then there was an exploding knock on the front door. Followed by Spain's exploding yells.

"FRANCE! COME HERE THIS INSTANT AND GIVE ME MY NEW SPAIN! YOU DAMN, BASTARDO!" Spain yelled.

"Oh look, New Spain your prince charming has arrived," France told the sleeping child. He picked up the tiny girl and took her to Spain. When he opened the door and saw Spain he felt so afraid. France was not afraid of Spain's strength although that should be frightening enough, nor his speed but the fire that burned within Spain's green eyes. When Spain saw New Spain in France's arms he grew even angrier, no one in his house was allowed to carry New Spain except for him. How dare France commit what everyone else in his house consider a grand taboo. Spain walked towards France.

"Give. Me. My. Girl," Spain demanded between angry breaths he. Spain did not wait for France to do just that. Spain just snatched the little girl form his arms, and began to walk back home, while Orito flew right behind them. When France could no longer see their silhouettes he sank to the floor. He finally understood why Spain had once been considered a Conquerer in the New World, and it scared him.


	6. My New Spain

Spain's house

When New Spain woke up she was in Spain's tight embrace. It almost felt that he held onto her as if life itself depended on it. 'Big Brother Spain, why are you holding on to me so tight? How did I get here? Did you carry me back? Spain, you haven't done that in a long time,' New Spain thought to herself. Slowly but surely tears began to fall out of her eyes as she began to twist herself in Spain's arms so that she could face him. She wrapped her tiny arms around Spain's bare chest, cried to him. "I am sorry. I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. I will be good, just don't ever leave me. I don't want you to me mad at me anymore, Spain. Please don't hate me. I will do as you say, but please don't hate at me," New Spain sobbed. She couldn't deny it she missed being with Spain.

"Who says I hate you?" asked an awaken Spain.

"B-but w-w-what about t-the t-times I r-run off t-to F-france's house t-t-to see C-canada? D-do y-you hate me then?" asked New Spain in between sops.

Spain sat Indian style on the bed and placed New Spain on his lap. Just then he began to kiss her tears away. "No, I do not hate you when you run off to see Canada. I am just upset that you disobeyed me. Besides I just want to protect you," replied Spain, "now stop crying before your eyes go dry."

Just then the door slammed open and Romano, Cuba and Guatemala barged in; however, they left when they saw that New Spain was on Spain's lap and that Spain was naked from the waist up and assumed that he was naked from the waist down as well because the blankets did not let them see any thing, not only that New Spain was wearing her pajamas and they knew from experience that that was all she was wearing. New Spain hated wearing clothes while she slept because where she used to live everyone would sleep naked, and in order to make sure that she wore clothes while she slept Romano gave her one of his old shirts so that she could use it as a pajama.

"That was weird," Romano said he stood out side of Spain and New Spain's bedroom

.

"I know how you feel," said Cuba, "I feel similar to that one time I walked in on my Parents."

Guatemala did not say anything but he kept on changing colors he went from pink, to pale, to red, to blue, to green, to an even darker red and then back to an even whiter pale.

"Gah! I will never unsee what I just saw!" Guatemala screamed as he began to run away like a chicken with its head cut off.

Just then the door to Spain's room opened, and there stood Spain in his boxers. He looked at the seven year old and then at the six and a half year old boys. Then he looked at the other six year old boy who was running down the hallway. Then he looked back at Romano and Cuba.

"Why did you guys slam my bedroom door shut? Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?" asked Spain.

"Yeah there was, but not after what we saw you doing with poor New Spain, you pervert!" shouted Romano.

"My Big Brother Spain is not a pervert, Romano! Maybe you are for thinking such things about him!" shouted an angry New Spain.

Romano ignored the child although her remark did sting a little. "Spain can't you wait until she is older, before you try anything?" asked Romano.

Suddenly Spain knelt down towards Romano's ear and whispered "Why are you jealous that it is her that I have in my bed?"

Romano turned red just like the tomatoes he liked. "Why the hell would I be jealous?" asked Romano.

"Oh so you are not jealous that she is the only one that is aloud to sleep with me. Or are you jealous that I am the one that sleeps with her? Is that it, Romano? Do you wish for her to sleep in your bed? To snuggle close to you, to hold you tight when she gets scared or when she is cold, to kiss your cheek in the morning when she wakes up and tell you that she loves you" Spain teased.

"S-she does that?" asked a blushing Romano.

"Well yes she does except for the part where she tells me that she loves me, but don't get me wrong she does kiss my cheek in the mornings. That is a wonderful way of waking up, and she has done that ever since I brought her here. I guess that is how her mother used to wake her up, so she does it," Spain explained.

Then New Spain was tiny head was peeking at Romano from behind Spain's legs. She wore a similar outfit to the one that Romano was wearing except that hers was red instead of green. Both Romano and Spain looked at the little. She looked just too cute to make any sudden movement lest she would be startled and her adorableness would be lost forever. Cuba on the other had been completely immune to New Spain's cuteness.

"Hey, New Spain, are you hungry?"Cuba asked as he extended his hand to her so that she would take it.

"I am hungry, Big Brother Cuba," answered New Spain as she took his hand.

Cuba walked away with his little sister. While he gave both Romano and Spain the look that said; 'You to should be ashamed of yourselves.'

"Well it's not like you weren't thinking the same thing, Cuba!" shouted Romano.

"Yes but I did not add more to it," replied Cuba.

Romano could not argue with him there. Instead he just stayed very quiet and stared at the floor. Just then New Spain let go of Cuba's had and walked toward Romano and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"There is nothing special about that now is there, Romano?" asked New Spain.

Romano held the cheek that New Spain had just kissed and blushed and even darker shade of red. Sure Italy would kiss him on the cheek every time Romano would visit him, but when New Spain did it, it felt different.

"Oh, New Spain we are leaving tomorrow early in the morning. We are going to go visit England. He is the other blond I told you about. Do you remember?" asked Spain.

"The one with the guns or the one that can't cook?" asked New Spain.

"The one that can't cook," answered Spain.

"But I thought you said he hated you," said New Spain.

"No sweetheart I said he hates France," Spain explained.

"What's the difference?" asked New Spain, "If he hates France then he must also hate you."

"That is a good point but he doesn't hate me," replied Spain, "so make sure you are ready to leave early tomorrow."

At this Romano froze, he had to know for how long they would be gone if it was for more than a week he had to go with them.

"For how long will you be gone, Spain?" asked Romano.

"Well I will be back in two days and New Spain will be gone for about two weeks," said Spain.

At that moment New Spain ran towards Spain and hugged his legs as if life itself depended on it. Spain knelt down and took hold of the crying nation's chin.

"Don't cry, New Spain, you won't be alone you can take Orito with you. And England will be there," Spain said.

That just made New Spain cry even harder.

"I know, Big Brother Cuba and Guatemala will be with you. Would you like that?" Spain asked. If there was one thing he knew was that New Spain liked her older brothers Cuba and Guatemala. That seemed to work because she stopped crying.

"Now let's go have dinner. So we can go to bed early and leave first thing in the morning," said Spain.

"It's about time I am starving, Bastardo!" shouted Romano angrily.


	7. Say Hello to England

In England's Harbor

New Spain woke up in a room that she did not she had not seen in a very long time; however, she did know where she was. She lay on Spain's stomach she heard his easy breathing, as if nothing in the world was wrong. She wanted to go back to sleep, but someone began to bang on the door. She smelled the ocean and she could hear the seagulls, wait a minute, ocean, seagulls. Spain must have decided to leave while New Spain was still asleep. That way she wouldn't start crying and complaining about wanting her brothers to be with her. As she looked around she could easily tell that both Cuba and Guatemala weren't there. Spain had not kept his promise.

"Imbecile, you lied to me!" New Spain yelled at the sleeping nation that lay under her. However all he did was embrace her and pet her bed hair.

"Wake up you, jerk!" New Spain yelled as she tried to push herself off of him, but all that succeeded in doing was making Spain hold on to her even tighter. Just then loud knocks were heard coming from the door.

"Hey, Spain, you tomato imbecile, are you in there? Of course you are, where else would you be now get up you lazy ass idiot!" demanded a man New Spain did not know. However she was scared. An idea occurred to New Spain; she opened her mouth and placed it on Spain's nose just like she would do when she was a baby. Spain let go of New Spain, who smiled and happily got out of bed. As she began to change her clothes more knocks came.

"How long are you going to keep me waiting?" asked a very annoyed man.

This only made New Spain dress up even faster. While Spain just slept in bed there was no way you could wake him up he would be up in another hour. As New Spain put on her hair shoes and placed her hair in a bun and placed it in the red fabric she was ready. She walked towards the door to see a man she did not know but assumed his name would be England.

"Are you, England?" she asked careful not to make him upset. The man stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am England. I am so sorry to have wakened you up, what's your name?" England asked.

"Oh, my name is New Spain," she said with a huge grin.

"I was sure they said Spain would be in this room. Those men of his must have assumed I was talking about you," England told the child.

"Oh, you mean my big brother, yeah he is in there; however he is still asleep," New Spain said.

"Wait you don't mean you and Spain sleep in the same room and on the same bed, do you?" England asked nervously.

"Yeah we do," New Spain said proudly, "what's wrong with that?"

"Well it's just that most people don't sleep with their older brothers they sleep by themselves," England explained as a nervous sweat drop fell on the back of his head.

"Oh I almost forgot," New Spain said. As she turned around and got back on the bed and gave Spain a kiss on the cheek. At this England thought 'New Spain is a very girlie little boy.' Then she got of the bed and walked towards England.

"So what do you want with Spain?" asked New Spain.

"Oh I don't want anything with your older brother. Its just that I am here to ask him what he is doing at my house unannounced," England said.

"I thought you knew we were coming to visit you, or at least Spain made it sound like you were expecting us," New Spain said, while she made that cute face that seemed to melt everyone who met her except for Cuba. And England was no Cuba, so he did what he appeared to have no power over which was to pick up the child. Just as he was about to touch New Spain, Spain who had gotten dressed snatched her up and kept her as far away from England as possible. Spain looked menacing to England. Just like France, England was afraid of the power that were held in Spain's eyes. However they did not seem to last long as soon as Spain looked at the tiny nation that he held in his arms.

"Oh sorry, England, I forgot to tell you that we were coming over," Spain said.

"Oh you should be. Now what is it that you want?" asked irritated England.

"I just thought both New Spain and what's your little brothers name?" asked Spain.

"America," replied England.

"I thought that both America and New Spain could have a play date. I mean if thats okay with you," Spain said.

"No I thinks thats a good idea it's always a good idea to have children interact with kids of their own age," said England "unfortunately, I do not have America here with me at the current moment."

"You don't where do you keep the kid?" asked Spain.

"I never took him away from the New World I left him there," responded England.

"Hey, New Spain, do you want to play outside?" Spain asked.

"Can I?" she asked both England and Spain.

"Of course you can," both England and Spain answered at the same time.

"Yay!" she said as she jumped off of Spain's arms and ran off.

As soon as she was no where near the ship Spain looked at England and said "I am leaving her with you. I will be back to pick her up in about a week, take her to go see America if you want. Here are some of her belongings it should be enough clothing to keep her clean for maybe about two months."

'Wait a minute that little boy is a girl? And you are leaving her here with me?" asked an astonished England.

"Yes she is, I this because I am the one that gives her, her baths," Spain said, "well I should leave before she returns. I don't want to see her crying when I am gone. It will make it even harder for me to more thing when you get to the New World keep her as far away from her house as possible or just don't let her go into any of the forest on the south of America's house. I don't want her to see what I have done to her people she would never forgive me if she does."

"What did you do, Spain?" asked England curiously as he held onto New Spain suitcases.

"You'll see once you get there," was all Spain sadly admitted. With that said Spain shooed England of his ship. Once off the ship Spain took sail back home leaving New Spain there with England.


	8. Far away from Spain

New Spain

Once New Spain was off the ships she saw what she thought was a butterfly fly past her. Like most girls her age she began to run after it. Most little kids are attracted to pretty and shiny things that flutter past them. New Spain ran after it ignoring where she was going. "Hey, wait I just want to talk to you!" New Spain yelled after it. New Spain dodged buildings, people, and carriages as she chased after the butterfly.

However she stopped when it flew into some thick rose bushes knowing that if she tried to get into them she would probably hurt the butterfly. So she decided to sit down on a log and wait for it to show itself again.

"I'll wait for you, right here," New Spain told it. Then she saw it fly past her again so she decided to chase after it. It flew towards the harbor, and New Spain followed it. New Spain dodged people, horses, carriages and even building. She chased the little "butterfly" all the way to the harbor. Once there the little "butterfly" saw England and moved at unnatural speed to him. New Spain not knowing where she was walking fell of the edge and fell into deep waters. There was a huge problem with that and it was that she couldn't swim.

"Spain!" New Spain managed to yell out as water began to fill her mouth and nose. She splashed frantically out of fear of drowning.

"Pixie, did you hear that just now? I could have sworn I heard someone yell out 'Spain!' but he just left," England said.

Just then he faced towards where New Spain's frantic splashing was coming form.

"Bloody Hell!" England yelled as he took of his coat and shoes and dove in to save New Spain.

Meanwhile New Spain stopped splashing and was now sinking. England grabbed a hold of New Spain's tiny waist, and pulled her to shore. There he sat her up.

"England, I think you should give her mouth-to-mouth," suggested Pixie.

"But, Spain will kill me! He is very over protective over his younger siblings!"England yelled franticly.

"I think he would be more upset if the kid died," Pixie calmly said, as she pointed to the little girl, and tried to push England's lips towards New Spain's tiny ones "besides she is way to young so it won't matter."

With that England began to perform CPR on New Spain. New Spain began to cough up a bunch of water she had just swallowed.

"What happened?" asked a very panicked New Spain.

"Oh good your alive!" cheered England, as he hugged her.

"W-where is Spain?" New Spain asked as she began to tear up.

"He left you here with me," England told her as he let go of her, "what were you doing?"

"I was following that butterfly that is now sitting on your shoulder," New Spain said as she pointed at it.

"Wait you can see her (me)?" both Pixie and England asked at the same time.

"Yes, I can," New Spain answered, "why am I not supposed to?"

"You are it's just that no one else seems to be able to see them at all, and I just think it's weird that you can also see them. Which means that I am not completely insane," England cheered.

"Well, where I am from we have this huge snake with feathers that only Mama Azteca and I could see and we called him Quetzalcóatl," New Spain explained.

"New Spain, I am sorry but you will have to get on another boat," England told her.

"Why?" New Spain asked.

"Well you see Spain brought you here so that you could meet America and he is not here. So we will have to get on a boat and go to him," England explained.

"Oh I get it," New Spain cheered.

'She is so adorable!' England thought.

'Don't even think about it,' Pixie warned him, 'if you even think about that again I will give you a horrible nightmare about France invading your vital regions.'

England made a face that made Pixie know that he understood.

'So this is your plan to keep Canada and me apart huh Spain? Well it won't work because he is very deep inside my heart,' thought New Spain as she waved at England to hurry up.


	9. Meet Scotland

England's house:

England walked around with New Spain near a river bank; however, they were not alone all of England's magical friends were with them. The magical creatures surrounded New Spain like moths to a flame. They were amazed that she was able to see them. So England stood several steps behind her so for those who cannot see his 'magical friends' it appeared as if England was watching over New Spain as she talked to her imaginary friends.

"You can actually see us, New Spain?" Unicorn asked her.

"England, why do you walk so far behind me?" New Spain asked. Everyone looked at her with astonishment. Was she no longer able to see them? Just then she hugged Unicorn and kissed him between his eyes.

"I would be cursed by the gods of my people if I was not able to see you. Because I have to be able to see Quetzoalcolt and ask him to send my message to the gods, New Spain said, "and if my message is not sent my people suffer. Mama Azteca used to tell me all the time."

Satisfied with her answer everyone except for Pixie and England left New Spain.

"New Spain, when you were following me didn't you also notice your surroundings?" Pixie asked.

"Not really, most kids my age have short attention span which we get easily distracted and can only concentrate on one thing at a time," New Spain answered.

"I see England so you have found someone who can also see your crazy hallucinations," Scotland said as he walked towards them. When he stood in front of New Spain he picked her up by the back of her dress.

"Let me guess he is one of Spain's colonies isn't he, England?" Scotland asked.

"So what if 'he' is, Spain entrusted her o me. Now put 'him' down, Scotland," England demanded.

"Did he really? Or did he tell you that he was to have a play dated with America?" Scotland challenged England, "and besides since when do you follow Spain's orders?" asked Scotland.

"Oye, Pixie, why is this guy wearing a skirt?" New Spain asked as she hung from Scotland's grip. Just then Scotland let go of New Spain for a split second only to pick her back up by the armpits and his hands began to squeeze her.

"What did you just say?" Scotland asked and New Spain could tell he was furious.

"Y-your h-hurting m-m-me," New Spain shocked out.

"First answer my question," Scotland ordered. Scotland's grip on New Spain's ribcage getting tighter by the second.

"I asked why you were wearing a skirt," New Spain replied with fire in her eyes, "do you have issues?"

"First of all it is not a skirt but a kilt. And second of all Id o not have any issues. Why are you wearing a dress, little boy?" Scotland asked.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but I'm a girl," New Spain said as she began to thrash around Scotland's grip.

"What do you mean by you're a girl? You have short hair? Are you sure?" Scotland asked.

"Of course I am sure Mendigo Puto Hijo de tu Chingada Madre!" New Spain yelled as she continued to thrash around.

Neither Scotland nor England knew what she had just said but they knew that she must have been cursing.

"Are you sure you are not just a very girly little boy?" Scotland asked as he began to loosen his grip on New Spain.

"Well I do know what a penis is and I don't have one. You want to know how I know?" New Spain asked.

Both Scotland and England nodded their heads.

Flash back:

"New Spain, do you want to take a bath?" Spain asked the little girl.

"Bath! Yes I do," New Spain cheered.

Spain carried her to the bathroom with two towels. He began to fill the bathtub with lukewarm water. As soon as the bath was filled he undressed New Spain and placed her in the tub and began to pour some soap. Then Spain began to undress and got inside the tub. Spain began to scrub her hair with shampoo and allowed her to get the rest of her body clean while he got himself clean. When they were done Spain got out of the bathtub in order to place a towel around his waist. Just then New Spain looked up and saw Spain's penis. She looked at it in wonder and reached out in order to pull at it.

"Big Brother Spain, what is this?" New Spain asked.

"It's my penis, now stop pulling, New Spain," Spain said with flushed cheeks.

"How come I don't have one?" asked New Spain.

"You will get one when you're older, much older," Spain said as he quickly wrapped a towel around himself.

"Really, yay!" New Spain cheered.

"No she won't!" Romano yelled at both of them.

"New Spain, a penis is how you tell if someone is a boy. And what you have is how we tell if someone is a girl. Does it make sense?" Romano explained.

"You mean I won't grow one?" New Spain sadly asked.

"No you won't. Only boys have one," Romano said as he walked out of the bathroom.

End flashback

"That's how I know what a penis is," New Spain said, "and how I know I am not a boy."

Both England and Scotland shared a look of astonishment. Although New Spain was a girl she acted more like a boy. She had no lady-like qualities that could make you believe otherwise. Then they both heard a very loud grumbling noise coming form New Spain's stomach.

"Tengo hambre! I am hungry!" New Spain cried out.

"England, have you even fed the kid?" Scotland asked, as he placed New Spain down.

"Not really, what time is it?" England asked as he went to go pick New Spain up.

"11:45," Scotland replied.

"Oh, I suppose it's a little too late for breakfast," England said, as he began to carry New Spain up and take her away to his house.

"Well, good-bye," Scotland said. And with that England began to walk towards his house with New Spain in his arms.


	10. Sheep! Sheep! Sheep!

England's Kitchen:

"Common New Spain, how do know if you don't like it unless you try it? Now open wide," England said as he tried to feed New Spain.

"But I am not hungry," New Spain argued. Unfortunately for her, her stomach wouldn't let her lie.

"I am not deaf New Spain; I can hear your stomach growling. Now open wide," England said. Trying to maneuver food into New Spain's mouth.

"No way Jose am I going to eat what you cooked. It might give me food poisoning, or worst it might be cursed," New Spain said.

New Spain managed to push the chair away from the table; however, England managed to grab a hold of her and pull her forwards.

"I-I don't try to curse my food. Where did you learn this?" England asked as he tried to feed her once more.

"You don't have to try to even cure your food in order for it to cause pain?" New Spain yelped.

Just then a young man got inside the kitchen; he was probably a year younger than England.

"Why are you arguing with the little boy?" asked Ireland.

"I am not a little bo-" New Spain got cut off as a spoon full of food got shoved inside her mouth, and was forced to swallow it.

"Oh so you are not a little boy, you are a big boy, huh?" asked Ireland.

Then he walked over to tease New Spain's hair. "Actually Ireland, she is a little girl," England explained, "and I have enough trouble as it is trying to feed her without you making her angry."

"Here let me try," Ireland said.

"Good luck," England said as he got up from the chair. Ireland sat down in the chair right in front of New Spain. "England bring me some juice, please," Ireland said.

As soon as England gave Ireland the juice, Ireland looked back at New Spain.

"Do you want juice?" Ireland asked.

"Jugo?" asked New Spain.

"What's her name, England?" Ireland asked.

"New Spain, my name is Ne-" New Spain got interrupted by getting food inside her mouth.

"Eat it," Ireland commanded.

He could hear New Spain's whimpering as she swallowed the food that was in her mouth.

"Do you want juice?" Ireland asked. New Spain opened her mouth so that Ireland could give her juice, but right before she could get juice he switched the cup with the another spoon full of food. A trick Ireland played with New Spain until she was done with her food.

"Okay, you can have the juice now, New Spain," Ireland said.

He handed her the cup of juice and saw how New Spain glared at him. New Spain chugged the juice down. Took her tray to kitchen sink and placed them there. Then she moved a chair towards the sink so that she could wash her dirty dishes. Right before she could get a hold of the sponge and soap England stopped her.

"Let me do this," England told her. He then moved her from the chair and placed it back to its place. He looked at the little girl that stared back at him with curiosity, and saw as how she sat down on the floor.

"Are you going to wait for me?" England asked her. New Spain nodded her head yes and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Suit yourself," England said and began to clean the dirty dishes.

'He really isn't a bad guy. His food is horrible, but that isn't really his fault, right? Right, now I have to be nice to him. But how?' New Spain thought as she looked up at England.

'Spain said that kisses were only given to people in your family. So a kiss is a big no, no. I got it I will give him a hug!' New Spain cheered in her head. She began to crawl towards where England was standing. Ireland just watched as how New Spain got closer to England. Just then New Spain got up and wrapped her tiny arms around one of England's legs.

"Gracias, Inglaterra," New Spain said looking up at England.

"Your welcome, New Spain," England said, "I am finished washing the dishes. Do you want to take a nap, New Spain?"

New Spain threw her arms up in response, and England picked her up then began to walk to his room. In order to let her take a nap; so that he got ready for his trip to visit America. He walked up some stairs, down a hallway and opened the door to his room. England walked towards a rocking chair, and sat down on it so that he could try and rock New Spain to sleep.

"Rock-a-bye, baby

In the treetop

When the wind blows

The cradle will rock

When the bough breaks

The cradle will fall

And down will come baby

Cradle and all

Baby is drowsing

Cosy and fair

Mother sits near

In her rocking chair

Forward and back

The cradle she swings

And though baby sleeps

He hears what she sings

From the high rooftops

Down to the sea

No one's as dear

As baby to me

Wee little fingers

Eyes wide and bright

Now sound asleep

Until morning light."

New Spain grabbed a hold of England and looked scared. "Won't baby die if it falls from the tree top?" asked New Spain.

"No it won't. How does Spain get you to fall asleep?" England asked.

"Well he lays down in bed and then he lays me down on his chest and I fall asleep listening to his breathing and his heart beat," New Spain said.

"Interesting, that should be easy enough," England said as he got off the rocking chair. Then England took of his shoes and jacket got on the bed and lay down.

"Well, common get on my chest so you can fall asleep," England said feeling very annoyed. Then he looked at New Spain who was taking off her clothes.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" England yelped.

"I like to sleep in the nude, but big brother doesn't let me so he makes me wear a very big shirt that fits like a dress and nothing else," New Spain explained.

"Where is that shirt?" asked England. Getting up form the bed and walking to one of her suitcases.

"I think I left it in Spain's ship," New Spain said with a grin. England make a what-the-fuck face.

"Oh look England, Spain left you a letter," New Spain said. She pointed to an envelope she saw sticking out of England's pocket. She knew that Spain had written it because she could smell his scent coming from it.

"Oh yes I almost forgot about it," England said. He opened the letter and read it.

'Dear England,

Here are some things you may need to know about New Spain. She has a tendency of enjoying to sleep in the nude make sure she wears a loose shirt. Right as soon as you give her, her bath make sure you get her dry fast and get her dressed she has tendency of running around naked and "air drying". I do not let her have sweets before dinner and don't let her trick you into believing I do. Make sure you keep a close eye on her she has a tendency of running off. If France brings Canada, tell me immediately she is not allowed to even see Canada. However she will do the impossible just to see Canada, make sure you keep them apart use any method possible. Also don't let her go to her home lands. I will see you at America's place to pick her up in two weeks.

Sincerely,

Spain'

"You-know-what lets forget all about your nap," England said, "and help me pack for our voyage to America."

"Esta bien, but I am already here," New Spain said and began to put her clothes back on. Right when she got off the bed she heard some strange noises coming from the window.

"Not you, your New Spain. I am talking about thirteen colonies," England explained.

"Okay he is America," New Spain sighed. She looked out the window and saw fluffy four legged animals.

"They must feel like clouds!" New Spain squealed and ran to see them up close. When she reached the door that lead outside she come to an immediate stop, she could not reach the door knob. She looked around frantically, suddenly she saw someone. Ireland was sitting down on the sofa reading a book. New Spain quickly walked over to and when she was right in front of him she began to pull on his shirt.

"Yes, what is it?" Ireland asked looking at the frantic child.

"I want to go outside," New Spain said as she shifted her feet on the floor. To Ireland it looked so similar to the peepee dance.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Ireland asked.

"Four legged clouds are outside," New Spain whimpered.

"'Four legged clouds'? Oh you mean the sheep that are outside, you want to see them?" Ireland asked.

"Yes!" New Spain said feeling exasperated. Running to the front door, while Ireland followed her close behind. Ireland opened the door and saw in amazement how New Spain sprinted out the door.

"Sheep! Sheep! Sheep!" New Spain cheered.

'Wow she really is Spain's little sister,' Ireland thought to himself and chuckled.

Right before New Spain could glomp one of the sheep someone grabbed a hold of her by the back of her dress. 'Come on!' thought New Spain feeling very annoyed.

"Hello, who are you?" asked Wales.

"New Spain and you are?"asked New Spain trying to sound nice.

"My name is Wales. Are you related to Spain?" asked Wales as he gently placed her down.

"Yes, he is my big brother," New Spain said with a huge grin on her face, "can I play with the sheep now? Pwease, pwetty pwetty, pwease!"

New Spain begged as her eyes began to sparkle trying to sugar coat her pleads.

"Sure, just stay away from the rams," Wales warned her.

"The what?" asked New Spain with a quizzical look on her face.

"The sheep with horns are called rams," explained Wales.

"Oh, okay," said New Spain. She then walked over to the sheep and glomped one of them. They were soft to the touch, but they were not like the clouds she had once touched on the back of Quetzalcoat when her mother would take her. The sheep would not vanish and become water like the clouds would but they were still soft.

"New Spain, were leaving," England called out to her. New Spain quickly let go of the sheep she was hugging and ran to England's side. Following him close behind as he led her to another ship, to play with someone she had never even met. 'I am getting closer to my people and father away from my friends and family,' New Spain sadly thought. When England looked at her she seemed very happy and excited to meet America when in reality she dreaded their meeting.


	11. Baby Brother

Deep within America's forests:

New Spain ran as fast as her little feet could carry her. Damn that America all her ever wanted to play was "damsel in distress". A horrible game in which she would always get tied up and put into great and terrible danger, sometimes America would come and "save" her from "danger" which was never there to begin with. Danger that he himself would cause, like that one time he almost got her trampled by a buffalo. Before all New Spain had to do in order to stay away from America was to climb a tree or get on the roof top of the buildings, but her cover had been blown when America's bald eagle had blown her cover. Now her only chance of survival was to run and not look back.

"Hey, New Spain are you here? I just want to play common this time I won't forget where I tied you up. I swear," America said as he continued to search for New Spain.

"Go away!" New Spain yelled from well hidden a tree.

"New Spain, where are you?" asked America as he got closer to the tree. Just then a bush moved.

"Are you hiding behind the bush, New Spain?" America said.

"No I am not," New Spain said, "don't come any closer! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Oh common, New Spain" America said as he open the bush.

New Spain heard the bush being spread apart followed by a yell.

"England!" America screamed as he began to run far away from New Spain. New Spain got out of her hiding place. She looked took one glance at the bush that had saved her. "Poison Ivy," New Spain simply said.

New Spain kept on walking she didn't dare look back; she knew that when she got back England would scold her. Then tell her something about pretty little girls don't behave like savages. Savage England called Native America, salvaje Spain had called Azteca. Every time she heard that word she felt outraged. How dare England and Spain call her people savages? Weren't they the ones that were destroying her and America's way of life? Well it was too late for America he doesn't even remember his parents that much.

Flashback:

It was late at night England was fast asleep in his bedroom. New Spain was sitting down looking out the window. She reached her hands out at the moon, almost trying to touch its face.

"Hey America, did you know that right now Spain is probably looking at the moon I am?" New Spain asked the small boy that was in bed.

"Yeah I know," America replied.

"Did you also know that Mama Azteca kept a track of Venus' circulation?" New Spain asked.

"No I did not," America replied drowsily.

"Yeah she also invented the number zero. I really do miss her," New Spain sadly said, "hey America, do you remember your parents?"

America looked at New Spain with a sad look in his face. "Sorry but my youngest memories are of England, so I can't really tell you much about them."

"That's okay maybe you will remember then someday," New Spain said.

"Can you get in the bed so that we can to sleep?" asked America as patted on the other side of the bed.

"Esta bien," New Spain sighed. She got on the bed right next to America, kissed him on the cheek.

'Sometimes it's best not to remember,' New Spain sadly thought to herself.

End Flashback…

New Spain was getting so close to her home. Something inside of her told her that. New Spain's face lit up like a candle, but it soon turned into one of heart ache. Her people were being treated by like slaves. She walked into her home being very careful where she went. No one seemed to recognize her since her skin had gotten lighter and her hair was no longer that mess she once had. She could hear men's screams of pain, along with the wails of the women. The deeper she walked into the town the more she hated it. She heard a woman saying no in nahualt.

"Amo! Amo!" the woman screamed. Curiosity getting the better of New Spain she went to investigate.

As she got closer she saw Spanish man raping a young Azteca woman.

"Yes I love how this feels too," the Spanish man said as he began to ram into her. Suddenly the woman froze and stopped struggling as blood began to come out from her in between her legs. She began to moan.

"Yeah, you like this bitch. This is what you wanted. Thats right you are a whore," the man said, "I can feel your pussy lips begin to tighten."

"Amo," the woman whimpered.

And that was all the man needed to move even faster. He made her wrap her legs around his waist and began to tear at the front of her dress until he saw them her plump breast. The man place them in his mouth.

New Spain's cheeks burned with embarrassment, and turned around to walk away. Whatever they were doing she knew that she shouldn't have been looking at.

Flashback:

New Spain had been there when her mother had given birth to her baby brother. As soon as the child was born Mama Azteca had grabbed a hold of New Spain's arms.

"Tenochtitlan, when Spain comes do not tell him about your baby brother. Do you understand?" Mama Azteca asked.

"Why?" New Spain asked.

"If you tell him, he will hate you," Mama Azteca told her.

A woman appeared and looked at the little baby boy that had just been born. She began to wrap the clean the child and wrap him in a blanket.

"Tenochtitlan, say good bye to your baby brother, Puebla" Mama Azteca said.

"Adios, Puebla," New Spain said as she saw the woman take her brother away.

"Mommy, will I ever see Puebla again?" New Spain asked.

"No my love you won't, but when you do please take care of him," Mama Azteca said.

End flashback…..

New Spain had to find Puebla. She just had to find her baby brother. Just then she saw a little boy hiding beneath some old wooden boxes. Then she remembered the woman she had just seen get raped, she was the same woman that had taken her baby brother away from Mama Azteca. She looked at the boy who was hiding in the boxes, this had to be Puebla. He looked hungry and scared. He had Spain's features but her mother's hair and eye color. New Spain walked closer to the boy who took one look at her and began to curl away from her.

"I am not going to hurt you," New Spain assured the little boy. She then heard the little boy's stomach growl. New Spain reached into her pocket and took out an apple and offered it to the little boy. The little boy snatched it form her and began to devour it.

"My name is New Spain. What's yours?" New Spain asked the boy as soon as he was finished eating the apple.

"Puebla," the boy said. Finally getting out of the box he had been hiding in. New Spain burst into tears when she heard this. 'Mama Azteca, look at your son. Look at how skinny he is how filthy he has gotten,' New Spain thought. She gave Puebla a tight hug but then stopped fearing she might break him.

"Mi hermanito querido, my precious little brother," New Spain said in between sobs.

"What?" Puebla asked.

"I am your big sister, Puebla. The last time I saw you, you were barely born," New Spain told her brother.

"So you are Tenochtitlan?" Puebla asked the crying girl.

"Yes but Spain changed it, so now my name is New Spain," New Spain said as she dried up her tears.

"My nanny used to tell me so much about you," Puebla said.

"Really?" asked New Spain.

"Yeah she said that you were very wild and would someday make a great and powerful empire. If only Spain had not come along," Puebla said.

"Your nanny isn't she the one that is behind that building? She is still alive, right?" New Spain asked.

"Yeah she is," Puebla said taking a hold of New Spain's hand.

"Then why do you address her in the past tense?" New Span asked.

"Because she told me that when the day I met you to follow you," Puebla said.

New Spain looked at him with pity. All of Azteca's other children where strong but he was weak. 'I must keep you a secret from Spain,' New Spain thought. She began to walk towards an empty street. Then New Spain began to walk in the direction of her mother's temple, but right before she reached it she took a left and walked into a "wall". On the other side of that wall there was a hidden forest of vegetation; corn, tomatoes, avocadoes, chilies, oranges, and even canistel, growing hidden from the rest of the world, there were even a few chickens that had gotten loose. She moved aside a stone and underneath there was a hidden tunnel that her Papa Maya had dug for her to play.

"Come here, Puebla," New Spain said to the boy who stared in amazement at all the good food he saw.

"Yes, what is it, Sissy?" asked Puebla as he ate a chili as if it candy.

"Come here, Puebla," New Spain said as she began to get inside the tunnel.

Puebla didn't ask her questions he just did what she told him. Once inside Puebla ran to the soft bed sheets that lay on the floor. It had been so long since he had slept in something this soft.

"Puebla, at night I want you to sleep in here. Don't leave this forest of food, you will be safe here. I will be back for you," New Spain said.

"Can I go with you?" asked Puebla.

"No, were I am going you will not be safe," New Spain sadly told the boy. Then she got up and began to climb out of the tunnel, but stopped when she felt Puebla pulling on her dress.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep," Puebla begged.

"Only if you promise that you won't leave this place," New Spain said.

"I promise," Puebla said.

"Good, now go to sleep," New Spain commanded. Puebla obeyed and fell asleep within seconds.

New Spain left her sleeping brother and began to walk to America's home. As soon as she got there America's arms were covered in poison ivy rashes. America looked at New Spain and ran back inside the house.

"England, New Spain is back," America said.

England walked out of the room to see a dirty New Spain. England turned from red with anger at her appearance, but then calmed down.

'Dirty New Spain is better than no New Spain at all,' England thought to himself.

"Where have you been? You do know that Spain is going to come and pick up tomorrow?" asked

England as he walked to her.

New Spain opened her mouth to tell England that she had gone to her home, but then thought to keep quiet.

"I got lost and fell in some dirt. I am sorry, England," New Spain said and began to cry.

"That's okay as long as you're safe," England said.

He began to take her inside and gave her a bath. Unfortunately he had to take it with her, at first he felt embarrassed about it but then he got used to it. She never once looked at him when they were in the bath together. America was always busy so he never knew that New Spain and England took baths together. England worried that America would find out and throw a tantrum, but New Spain never told America since she must have assumed that America also took baths with England. Every time England would come out of the bathroom with America in his arms, England always seemed to be soaked. As soon as New Spain's bath was done England sent both New Spain and America to bed.

"New Spain, don't forget that tomorrow Spain comes here to pick you up," England said right before he blew out the candle and closed the door behind him.

'I know he does, and I hate him. I hate him for what he has done to my people,' New Spain thought with anger. She stayed awake until America fell asleep and then she began to cry herself to sleep.

"Puebla," New Spain whispered right before she drifted off sleep.


	12. First kiss

New Spain woke up unable to fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about little Puebla. New Spain felt tears fall down her cheek as she remembered the condition he was in. Puebla's hands although how young he may be were rough. Puebla no doubt about it worked hard. His eyes had seem many horrors far worse than the one she had just witnessed. New Spain got up from the bed and sat down the rocking chair that England would sit down on when ever he would rock America to sleep. Then she folded her knees and began to hug them and started to cry into them.  
"P-puebla," New Spain howled and looked out the window to see a full moon.  
Then she saw something that cheered her up. The France's flag waved in the distant it war probably in the harbor. She quickly got dressed and quietly got out of the room as to not wake America up. When she was outside she saw that England's bedroom light was out meaning that he was asleep; however, that did not mean she could make any noise since England was a light sleeper. She was especially quiet in front of England's doorway. When she reached the stairs she slide down as to not make any noise by stepping on one of the creaky steps.  
New Spain quicken her step as she walked over to the front door. She turned the nob slowly and opened the door, once the door was opened she made a run for it. Knowing that every step may get her closer to Canada and farther away from America. When she got close she could tell two people were talking to one another but she knew that they weren't France nor Canada.  
"... New Spain," New Spain heard one of them say.  
"Yes, who needs me?" New Spain asked the taller nation. Getting on the ship and walking towards him in order to see if she would recognize him but she didn't.  
Then she noticed another boy hiding behind the taller one's legs.  
'He seems to be about the same age as Romano,' New Spain thought to herself.  
"Are you, New Spain?" asked the taller nation.  
"Yes," New Spain smiled at the mention of her own name, "and you are?"  
"Oh, sorry about that. My name is Prussia and this is my little brother Germany. Germany, don't be shy say hello to little New Spain. You were the one making a huge fuss about wanting to see her now here you have her. Now say hello," Prussia said.  
"H-hello, I am Germany it's a pleasure to finally meet you, New Spain," Germany said as he tor himself from his older brother.  
New Spain walked over to him and gave Germany a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Es un placer conocerte, Germany," New Spain said, "where is Canada?"  
"I am right here, New Spain," Canada shyly said as he appeared out of the blue.  
"Canada! Canada! Canada!" New Spain cheered ass she ran towards him.  
New Spain gave Canada a bear hug. Which he returned.  
"I missed you. I missed you. I missed you," both New Spain and Canada said to each other into the hug which lasted five minutes.  
Then New Spain gave Canada a quick kiss on the lips, that made everyone who was watching turn red of embarrassment.  
"N-new Spain that was my first kiss," Canada stuttered.  
"My too, why is it a big deal?" New Spain asked tilting her head as she did so.  
"Of course it's a big deal! You only kiss someone you truly love!" Germany said feeling outraged.  
"Oh," New Spain said, "I didn't know sorry, Canada. But I truly do love you. Te amo, Canada"  
"Ch't'aime, Mexico," Canada shyly said.  
"New Spain!" England shouted as ran towards her.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing here! If Spain finds out," England meant the last part more to himself than to New Spain.  
England scooped New Spain up who started to squirm in his arms.  
"No, I do not want to go with you I want to sat here with Canada!" New Spain shouted.  
"No I am taking you with me one way or another now hold still," England said feeling outraged.  
" 'Ello, Angleterre. What brings you here to my wonderful and glorious ship? My, my England I didn't know you were that type of guy. Usually when a beautiful damsel says no you do as she tells you. Do you want her that badly?" France teased.  
"It's not like that you perverted, frog. I am merely taking her with me so I can put her in bed and so that when Spain comes here tomorrow he doesn't know that she had been here," England said.  
"Why do you go out of your way to keep both Canada and New Spain apart?" France asked.  
"I am doing this for her own good," was all that England said.  
"What do you mean?" asked France.  
"France, you have not seen the horrors that Spain has done to New Spain's people. I don't think she even knows poor little girl," England said looking sorry at New Spain.  
"I do know," New Spain said turning hugging England tightly and started to cry on his neck.  
"I saw everything. I saw what the men were doing to the women. I saw how the men were beaten. I even saw my brother Puebla there. He is so weak he has been beaten and he looks so bad," New Spain cried even harder when she mentioned her brother but then she regretted it.  
"New Spain, you have another brother?" Prussia asked in amazement.  
"Mm-hm," New Spain nodded yes.  
"Mama Azteca told me not to tell Spain about him," New Spain sobbed "I think I know why, it's because Puebla is Spain's son."  
"How do you know, New Spain?" asked England.  
"Puebla looks just like Spain thats why," New Spain sobbed, "Puebla, has Spain's smile, his smile, his cheeks, and even his hair. Puebla also looks like my Mama Azteca he has her eye and hair color other than that he is Spain's spitting image."  
Then England froze he remembered having seen that little boy when he went to see what Spain had done the first day he had arrived.  
Flashback:

England got up late the night both he and New Spain had arrived at America's house. England waited for both New Spain and America to fall asleep in order to go to New Spain's homeland. He didn't have to wait that long because within minutes they were both fast asleep. England had stepped out of his room and walked down the stairs as quiet and as quick as possible. He opened a closet door that stood right next to front door and took out his coat and hat. England then opened the door and left closing the door behind him. When he arrived at New Spain's house what he was met with sickened him. Spain had turned all of New Spain's people into slaves. The farther down he walked the more worts the situation got.  
"Amo! Please no ,sir, do not do this!" a native woman screamed. England's curiosity getting the better of him decided to see what the Spanish men were doing to the women. As for the men they seemed tired and he could see the scares on their backs probably made from getting wiped some even showed freshly new scares that still bleed. England also had seen how some of these men would carry with them pails of water, crops, and even mud that more than likely weighed 150 pounds. Then he saw what he had been searching for there behind some crates of tomatoes was an Aztec woman and a Spanish man.  
"Si, soy tu amo," the Spainish man said as he pinned the woman against the wall. Then the man began to tear at the top of her dress. As he did this the woman began to cry even harder.  
It was all that England could take he fell to his knees behind the crate of tomatoes. England however could not escape the noises he heard coming from the other side the crate.  
"No quie-" the woman was silenced by the man's kiss.  
England could hear her feet being pulled up and then the man's belt and pants being pulled down. Followed by the woman's struggle and screams at getting away and then suddenly she stopped.  
"Ah ya entiendo, tu fuiste virgen. Don't worry I promise to be very gentle," the man cooed. The woman just whimpered.  
'Virgin? Did that man just say that the woman he was raping had been a virgin?' England thought feeling even more disgusted.  
When he started to walk away from the horror he had just witnessed out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a younger Spain.  
England left that horrible place and did not look back even once. When he got back to America's house he took off his coat and hat and placed them neatly into the closet and walked as quietly as possible into his bed room. Once in the comfort of his room he sank to his knees and began to cry.  
"Oh, Spain what have you done? What have you done?" England sobbed.  
End flashback:

England hugged New Spain even tighter than before.  
"I think I should take her with me, before Spain gets here. I don't think that Spain should know that she was ever here," England said as he began to head for America's house.  
"Good-bye, Canada," New Spain said.  
"Good-bye, New Spain," Canada said.  
"Good-bye, France," New Spain said.  
"Good-bye, New Spain," France said.  
"Good-bye, Prussia," New Spain said.  
"Good-bye, New Spain," Prussia said.  
"Good-bye, Germany," New Spain said.  
"Good-bye, New Spain," Germany said.  
With New Spain's good-byes said she fell asleep stealing one last look at Canada. New Spain was happy to have seen her precious Canada at least one more time.


	13. Broken Promise

The Next day:

New Spain had cried herself to sleep on England's chest as he soothed her hair. England knew that if he sent her to go sleep with America she would just wake him up with all of her crying. He also knew that neither he nor she would be able to tell America why. So instead England decided that the best course of action was to have her sleep with him. When New Spain woke up that morning and saw that England was still fast asleep under her she began to sniff him like a puppy fascinated with a new smell. England smelled like the ocean just like Spain, but England had a unique smell to him that fascinated New Spain even more. New Spain began to compare the two of them: England did not smell like dirt and mud as if he had just been with the bulls like Spain did; England did however smell like freshly cut grass Spain never smelled like that. Without even realizing what she was doing New Spain had pulled herself toward England's neck and began to sniff him there here she smelled something bland, as she did this England stirred and mumbled something in his sleep. New Spain froze although she was fascinated with her new discovery she also knew that if she woke England up he would through a fit. She began to move her face towards his and licked his right cheek. Just then England woke up with a chill running down his back he felt so harassed and by a child that was way younger than himself one that did not even know what she had just done was considered inappropriate.

'Spain was right New Spain does spend a little too much time with France,' England thought.

"New Spain, that is not how a young lady acts," England said as he glared at his attacker.

"Sorry, England, I couldn't help it, you just smell kind of nice," New Spain said giving him an innocent smile.

"Fine," England sighed, "just don't do it again, New Spain."

"Okay I won't. Hey England can I tell you a secret?" New Spain asked.

"Of course, what is it?" England asked. Getting up from the bed and started to get dressed.

"Well I um," New Spain blushed madly "you see Ikissedcandadalastnight."

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that. Can you repeat that?" England said taking of his clothes.

"I… kissed… Ca-na-da… last night," New Spain heaved.  
England tripped on his pants and pulled himself up with the bed covers.

"England, are you alright?" New Spain asked the guy in front of her who seemed to be in quite a mess.

"Never been better," England lied.

'Spain is not going to be happy about this. Wait, why the bloody hell would I care?' England thought.

"That must have been nice just don't tell anyone about it, alright?" asked England.

"Is it bad to kiss someone?" New Spain asked as she got up from the bed.

"Well, it depends on what kind of kiss you are talking about, New Spain," England said scratching his head as he avoided eye contact.

"Okay," New Spain said.

"England, can I ask you something else?" New Spain said.

"Sure, New Spain, go right ahead," England said hoping she would ask what normal girls her age would ask such 'why was the sky blue?'

"What is rape?" New Spain asked.

England felt really uncomfortable now, since New Spain had placed him in a very weird position.

"W-where did you hear that word?" stuttered England.

"I read it in one of France's books. So what does it mean?" New Spain asked looking very determined to get an answer.

"It's when two people have sexual intercourse without the other persons consent," England said feeling very embarrassed as he did so.

"Oh okay. England, what's sexual intercourse?" New Spain asked.

"I am not going to tell you that!" England shouted. Scarring New Spain who started to cry since she did not know what she had done wrong. Then she quickly calmed down and looked at England more determined than ever.

"Fine then I guess I will just have to ask France, maybe he will tell me," New Spain glared evilly at England.

England looked at her and then imagined what that conversation would be like.

'New Spain would look so adorable for her own good. She will walk right up to France and in a very cute way ask.

"France, what is sexual intercourse?" New Spain asked.

Then he will say something like.

"Oh, New Spain that is when a man and a woman become one with one another. Usually a man places his beep into a woman's beep. Then they begin to move at a very rapid pace until they are succumbed to pleasure far greater than anything else in the world," France said.

Then New Spain would ask.

"What is a beep?" New Spain would ask.

Then France would look at her and say.

"Oh, New Spain how silly of me I have forgotten that the best way to learn this material is through hands on activity. Come let me show you what I mean," France. Then France will take her to his room and he would…' England thought.

"You know what, New Spain, why don't you ask Romano when he and Spain come to pick you up?" England asked.

"Oh yeah he might tell me if I pressure him enough. Thank you, England," New Spain said as she began to run to get her stuff so she could get dressed.

As soon as she was done getting dressed she could see Spain's ships out on the harbor from the window, and for the first time in her life she felt the sudden urge to run in the opposite direction. New Spain knew that if she did just that Spain would suspect that something was wrong. Then he would begin to nag her about it, until New Spain would eventually snap and tell him about Puebla. New Spain was determined to keep Puebla safe from Spain even if it killed her.

New Spain ran outside and put on a smile for her Big Brother Spain to see. She forced her tiny feet to run in his direction like they always would before she discovered Puebla.

'I have to make it seem as though nothing has changed in the past two weeks,' New Spain thought as she got closer to the harbor.

Then she saw him.

'He looks so big. Was he always that tall and that strong?' New Spain looked in amazement. That's when Spain noticed New Spain as she walked nervously in his direction, but quickly shook it off when she noticed Spain raise an eyebrow.

"Spain! Spain! Spain!" New Spain cheered as she began to run towards him.

"Oh mi pequeñita, Nueva España," Spain said as he crunched down in open arms to hug his little sister.

New Spain ran straight into Spain's arms. Spain smiled and kissed New Spain's forehead.

"Did you miss me, New Spain?" Spain asked as he picked her up.

"Si! Si! Si!" New Spain cheered.

Spain smiled at his little treasure before kissing her one more time.

"I am glad," Spain said, "you know for a second there I thought you were afraid of me New Spain."

"No was just nervous since I hadn't seen you in a while. Don't you ever leave me here, imbecile," New Spain said, "Spain, what is sexual intercourse? I asked England but he didn't want to tell me. So what is it?"

Spain turned as red as on of his favorite tomatoes.

"Where did you hear that from?" Spain screamed.

"England told me. He told me that after I asked him what rape was. So what's sexual intercourse?" New Spain asked making an innocent face.  
Spain got close to New Spain's ear.

"Sexual intercourse is when a man's penius is inside a woman's vagina. Usually a woman's first time will hurt but then they usually get used to it," Spain whispered.

"Oh is that all?" New Spain asked.

"What do you mean by is that all? New Spain you don't talk about these sorts of things until you are older waaaay way older," Spain said.

"Okay I won't talk about it," New Spain said.

"Let's go get your stuff and say good bye to England and America," New Spain said as he walked with New Spain in his arms.

On their way there, New Spain told Spain about everything except about Puebla and what had happened the night before.

"Seems like you had a wonderful time here," Spain said sarcastically.

"Don't you ever leave me with that monster," New Spain said, "yeah, I said monster."

Spain and New Spain said there good-byes to America and England before getting back into the ship and setting off for home.

Spain began to tell New Spain about everything that had happened while she was away.

"New Spain, you should have been there Guatemala had gone outside even though I told him not to and when he came back crying everyone in the house noticed that he had been sprayed by a skunk. I had to give him also a tomato bath like everyone else that had gotten sprayed," Spain laughed at his younger siblings mishaps, "now that I think about it. When ever you are around none of these thing happen."

"Maybe it's because everyone is usually looking after me," New Spain suggested.

"Yeah maybe that's it," Spain said as he looked out into the ocean.

They were in the balcony right outside of Spain's bedroom form his ship. Just then Spain heard a grumbling noises coming from New Spain's stomach.

"Who's hungry? Who's hungry? Is that you, New Spain?" Spain teased.

"Yes I am hungry," New Spain simply said.

"Wait right here," Spain ordered as he went inside and left his cabin. Then thirty minutes later he was back with a tray of rice and beans and sweet bread with a cup of milk.

'Two weeks of nothing but eating England's horrible cooking sure makes you miss Spain's cooking,' New Spain said as she sat down to eat.

Spain smiled as he saw his Little Sister New Spain eat.

"So how was England's cooking?" Spain teased.

"It didn't taste like anything, his food had no flavor," New Spain said once she was finished with her meal.

"You sure have changed, New Spain," Spain said in amazement.

"Why is that?" New Spain asked.

"Well before you would lie so that you didn't hurt someone's feelings, but now you speak your mind," Spain simply put it.

"Oh I almost forgot, Rio de Oro, come here!" Spain shouted.

"Yes, master," Rio de Oro said. A very timid boy said who stood right behind the door trying to hide from them.

"Rio de Ore, how many times do I have to tell you to stop hiding behind the doors when I call you?" Spain asked.

"Sorry, sir," Rio de Oro responded.

Rio de Oro was black, he had dark black hair, and yet soft brown eyes. He wore rags that seemed so worn out and then New Spain looked at his feet, yes he wore shoes but they too were worn; he looked tiered almost as if he hadn't slept in days.

"New Spain, Rio de Oro is my colony in Africa and he will be your slave along with all of your younger brothers and sisters that I colonized in South America. Do you understand?" Spain asked.

"Yes, I understand," New Spain said as she sadly looked at the floor. She knew what a slave was, she had seen them while she had stayed in America's house and saw how poorly they were being treated.

As the time went by she saw how badly Spain would treat Rio de Oro, the poor little guy would quiver in fear every time Spain was around him. Then when night time came Rio de Oro didn't even fall asleep on the rug but instead he fell asleep on the cold and hard wooden floor. That was it New Spain couldn't take it anymore, when Spain had fallen asleep she went to look in her suit case and took out a blanket that had been given to her by her Father Maya. She walked over to Rio de Oro and placed the blanket over his sleeping form. Then she crawled back in bed to lie down on top of Spain's chest.

"Spain, you have a son and his name is Puebla," New Spain said to who she thought was a sleeping Spain.


	14. Puebla

Spain suddenly got up and grabbed New Spain by her shoulders tightly. New Spain suddenly felt panic and began to struggle in order to get freed from Spain's tight grip.  
"What do you mean by I have a son, New Spain?" Spain growled as he held New Spain down under him.  
"I thought you were asleep," New Spain stuttered as tears began to fall down her face.  
"I asked you a question, New Spain. Now answer it," Spain demanded.  
"While you were away my Mama Azteca she uh- she um-" New Spain said as she tried to avoid eye contact with Spain. Spain placed her tiny hands in one of his as he forced her to look at him.  
"She did what, New Spain?" Spain demanded.  
"She gave birth to a baby boy. She made me promise not to tell you anything," New Spain cried.  
"Where is he? Where is my 'son', New Spain?" Spain demanded.  
"He is somewhere near Mama Azteca's ruins," New Spain said as she began to cry even harder.  
"How would you know, New Spain?" asked Spain with malice in his eyes, "You saw didn't you? You saw what I had done to your people. That's why you were scared at first wasn't it, New Spain?"  
"Yes," New Spain sobbed.  
Spain let go of New Spain who quickly got off the bed to cringe in a corner.  
'Mommy, forgive me. Forgive me,' New Spain thought as she began to rock on the floor cradling her feet.  
Spain got off the bed and began to walk over to New Spain as she held on tightly to herself.  
"New Spain, my beautiful, New Spain. You fear me don't you, New Spain? I will change that not only will I make you love me, I will also make you desire me," Spain said as he picked New Spain off from the floor.  
"Sp-" Rio de Oro spoke up.  
"Rio de Oro, get out of here I want to be alone with New Spain for a while. Why don't you go sleep in the daycare room?" Spain suggested.  
"Yes, sir," Rio de Oro said as he took the blanket that New Spain had given him.  
As soon as Rio de Oro had left the room, Spain walked over to the door to lock it. Then he did the very same thing to the other doors and he also closed all the windows. New Spain just looked in horror as all her ways of escape where beginning to slip through her fingers. Spain sat down on the bed with New Spain on his lap. Spain place a hand on the back of New Spain's head getting his fingers caught in her hair. He pulled her closer and kissed her lips. New Spain froze with what Spain was doing. Just as fast as it had started it stop.  
"As you get older I will do more to you," Spain said, "now first thing in the morning you will tell me exactly where my son is at."  
"Puebla," New Spain suddenly said when she realized she could talk.  
"What?" asked Spain.  
"His name is Puebla," New Spain said.  
"Ami que me importa como se llame ese mocoso," Spain glared at New Spain as he said this, "now lets go to sleep."  
Spain laid down on the bed, New Spain just stared at him. Spain feeling rather irritated grabbed a hold of New Spain's arms and pulled her right on top of him. At first New Spain tensed but later on relaxed as Spain began to pet her hair and quickly fell asleep.  
The next morning they were in New Spain's harbor. Spain dressed New Spain in her outfit, fed her and then gave Rio de Oro a list of shores that need to be done. New Spain took one quick look at the list and wanted to protest but then had one look at Spain and knew that she was in no place to do so.  
New Spain walked as she led Spain to her younger brother Puebla. Once they got to the 'wall' New Spain jumped over some crates she moved so that she could get to the other side.  
"Is he over this wall?" Spain asked as he moved to touch the wall.  
"Yes," New Spain said as she began to kick a rock on the floor.  
Spain took New Spain in his arms and began to climb over the crates. Once on the other side he jumped down with ease.  
"Where is he?" Spain demanded since all he could see were forest of harvest. New Spain pointed at the stone the tunnel that lay right next to the stone.  
"He is in there," New Spain said.  
"Okay I will go get him," Spain said as he place New Spain down, "stay right here."  
"Okay," New Spain said as she looked up at Spain.  
She saw as how Spain descended on the tunnel and began disappear. Just as quickly as Spain went in he quickly came back out but this time holding a small boy who appeared to still be sleeping. He walked over to the wall and not wanting to disturb Puebla's slumber punched the wall down. New Spain could only stare in horror at Spain's immense power.  
New Spain ran as she tried to catch up with Spain's fast strides. She tripped only once but quickly got back up as soon as she saw that for once Spain wasn't paying attention to her. Once they were inside Spain's ship they went straight to Spain's bed room and saw as how Spain placed Puebla down on his bed. New Spain moved closer to Puebla and was surprised as how he had gained some wait. True he was still skinny but this time his cheeks weren't as hollowed out as she remembered from the last time she had seen him. Then she looked back at the garden in which she had left him in a great amount of the vegetation had been eaten.  
'His face looks dirty,' New Spain thought as she left her brother's side to go to the bathroom and get a wet towel in order to clean him up.  
"Wake Puebla up, New Spain," Spain said as he began to look through New Spain's luggage.  
"Puebla, wake up, it's me New Spain your big sister," New Spain said as she shook her sleeping brother.  
"New Spain," Puebla mumbled. Then he quickly got up and took in his surrounding and felt very scared.  
Then he took one look at Spain and began to run to the door which New Spain quickly prevented him from doing so. She held on tightly to his small figure.  
"Puebla, it's okay. I am here; I won't let anything hurt you. I swear," New Spain assured him.  
Puebla quickly calmed down. As for Spain he walked into the bathroom and began to dump bucket of water he had ordered Rio de Oro to come bring into the bathroom for Puebla's bath into a tub.  
"New Spain, bring Puebla here," Spain demanded.  
New Spain did as she was told she half dragged half walk Puebla to the bathroom. Spain tore through Puebla's clothing as if it were nothing and quickly dumped him into the water and began to scrub Puebla clean. Puebla just looked at New Spain as he allowed Spain to do this to him. Once Puebla's bath was done, Spain took him out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. Puebla smiled at how nice and soft the towel was as he began to look up at Spain.  
'Damn, that smile, why is it so familiar?' Spain thought. Then he looked at the mirror and then he realized it.  
'Puebla has my smile,' Spain thought fondly. He dried him up as best he could before to his bedroom.  
"New Spain, give me some scissors and a brush," Spain ordered. New Spain quickly waked over to the drawer where Spain kept the scissors and walked over to him.  
They were outside as Spain began to cut Puebla's long and wavy hair. Spain began to brush Puebla's tangled mess, and as soon as he was satisfied he began to cut. Spain cut Puebla's hair until it matched his own.  
"New Spain, put these away," Spain ordered as he walked back inside.  
New Spain did as she was told and put both the brush and the scissors away. Then she saw as how Spain put Puebla back into the tub and began to dump water on Puebla as to get rid of all of hair that were stuck to Puebla's body. Spain dressed Puebla up in one of New Spain's dresses.  
Puebla looked liked both Spain and Azteca; however, for those that did not know Azteca she looked so much like both Spain and New Spain. When they got home Romano was the first to great them.  
"Bastardo, how dare you leave me hear to take care of these brats," Romano snarled, "welcome back, Ne-"  
Romano looked behind Spain expecting to see her.  
"Where is she?" demanded Romano.  
"Oh she will be right out. She is just trying to get Puebla to let go of her so that they can walk," Spain chuckled.  
"Who?" Romano asked.  
"Puebla, my son," Spain replied. Just then both New Spain and Puebla emerged from within the ship. Roman gave Puebla one quick look and jumped to a conclusion.  
"You pervert!" Romano said. Before punching Spain in the gut as hard as he could.  
"Puebla, lets run and see what all the commotion is all about," New Spain cheered as she pulled at her younger brother to be quick on his feet.  
"Okay, New Spain," Puebla responded as he began to run with his sister who ran at a slow pace in order to let her brother catch up to her.  
"Romano, Puebla is not New Spain's son," Spain told Romano, "I doubt she even knows where baby's come from."  
"Where do baby's come from?" New Spain asked as she placed her finger in her mouth.  
"See, and besides I she needs to be in puberty in order to be able to have children," Spain said trying to prove a point.  
Romano quickly calmed down and walked over to both New Spain and Puebla.  
"Let's got kids before, he shows you where baby's come from," Romano said as he walked with both New Spain and Puebla holding on to their hands.  
"Romano, where do baby's come from?" New Spain asked once they were inside Romano's bedroom.  
"You see, New Spain, they come from a stork," Romano tried to explained, "it deliver's the baby to the mother when it's ready."  
"Then how did Puebla get inside Mommy?" New Spain asked.  
"New Spain, that is because stork decided to give your mommy the egg so that she could carry it inside her belly, since a bee stung the bird, and um I will tell you the rest when you are older," Romano said feeling really frustrated with the conversation.  
"Okay," New Spain said, "hey, Puebla you want to meet the rest of your brother's and sisters?"  
"S-sure," Puebla cheered as he began to get up from the floor.


	15. Spain's Colonies

New Spain held onto her younger brother's hand. Puebla had his thumb in his mouth as he looked at his sister nervously. He was nervous of meeting the rest of his siblings who he had never heard of or even knew he had for that matter. The only one of his siblings Nana had ever told him about had been Tenochtitlan and she was right in front of him and even that wasn't her name anymore. Once they got to the nursery where all of the other colonies were Puebla's eyes grew wide with amazement. There were so many kids around New Spain's age and some even a year or two older.

"New Spain, I missed you!" cheered a boy with light brown hair and honey brown eye.

"Hola, Costa Rica," New Spain said as she got glomped.

Costa Rica then looked at Puebla and smiled.

"New Spain, who is he?" Costa Rica asked as he pointed at Puebla.

"Oh this is Puebla, our little brother. Now, Puebla, don't be shy say hi to Costa Rica," New Spain gently said to Puebla.

"H-hello my name is Puebla, it's very nice to meet you, Costa Rica," Puebla said as he glared at Costa Rica. 'Who does this bastard think he is hugging my sister that way?' Puebla thought.

"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you too, Puebla," Costa Rica said as he glared back at Puebla. 'I saw her first!' Costa Rica thought.

"Aw your friend already," New Spain said, "common, Puebla, you have to meet everyone else."

New Spain pulled onto Puebla hand. Just then Puebla turned around to look at Costa Rica and stick his tongue out at him. 'Ha-ha, Sucker,' Puebla thought.

"Hola, El Salvador, como as estado?" New Spain asked a boy who as sitting down petting his pet bird.

"Muy bien gracias, Nueva España," El Salvador said not taking his eyes off the bird.

"Hola, Azul," New Spain said as she looked at El Salvador's pet bird.

El Salvador finally looked up at New Spain; he had brown eyes and light brown eyes, and quickly put his attention on Puebla.

"Quien es el?" El Salvador asked as one of his eye brows rose up.

"Oh, he is our little brother Puebla. Puebla, say hello to El Salvador," New Spain said.

"Hello, El Salvador. 'El Salvador', you mean like 'The Savior'?" Puebla asked.

"I guess you can say that," both New Spain and El Salvador answered at the same time.

"Hey, New Spain, who is that?" Puebla said pointing at a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh that's Guatemala. Guuuaateeemaalaaa!" New Spain said as she went to him.

"Gah! New Spain, you know there are other ways to get my attention," Guatemala said as he and both New Spain got up.

"I know but I missed you so much, Guate!" New Spain said as she snuggled closely to Guatemala.

Guatemala blushed at his little sister's actions.

"Hello, my name is Puebla, it's a pleasure to meet you, Guatemala," Puebla said through clenched teeth as he glared at Guatemala. Puebla had that dark aura almost similar to that of Russia's just that his was a dark blue instead of purple. Guatemala felt a sudden chill go down his back, and began to shiver in New Spain's arms.

"Guate, is something wrong, your shivering? Are you cold?" New Spain asked with a worried look on her face.

"I am fine, New Spain. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Puebla," Guatemala said trying to smile at him.

"Let's meet everyone else, New Spain," Puebla said as he began to tare New Spain and Guatemala apart.

"Ok, bye, Guate," New Spain said quickly giving Guatemala a kiss on the cheek. This caused Puebla to glare at Guatemala even more.

"Hello, Honduras," New Spain waved at a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Then started to walk over to where she was sitting down.

"Hola, New Spain," Honduras said as she grabbed another crayon from the coloring box.

"Hello, my name is Pue-" Puebla got cut of by Honduras.

"I know who you are, Puebla. I have been watching you ever since you got in," Honduras said as she went back to her coloring book. Just then three more nations began to sit down next to Honduras.

"Hello, Nicaragua. Hello, Bahamas. Hello, Cuba," New Spain cheerfully said.

"Hello, New Spain, cheerful as always I see," a girl with long curly black hair and honey brown eyes said.

"Of course she is, that's just New Spain for you, Nicaragua," Honduras said.

"How was your trip, New Spain?" a girl with brown eyes and brown hair asked.

"Do you want the truth, or do you want me to sugar coat it, Bahamas?" New Spain asked.

"I think Bahamas want to know the truth, New Spain," a boy with dark brown hair (which Puebla couldn't help but notice was in a ponytail) and brown eyes said.

"Okay, I'll tell you, Cuba," New Spain said and told them everything that happened to her while she was away at America's house and on her way back except for the part that she kissed Canada or the part where Spain kissed her.

"… and that is how we have another younger brother named Puebla," New Spain said pointing at the boy that was next to her.

"New Spain, how was your trip?" asked a girl who had black hair and light brown and just like.

"It was horrible, Jamaica, by the way this is Puebla," New Spain said hugging Jamaica.

"It's very nice to meet you, Puebla," Jamaica said to the small boy in front of Honduras.  
"Oh the pleasure is mine, Jamaica," Puebla said.

"Neeew Spaaaaiiinnnn!" cheered a girl with long black straight hair and hazel eyes.

"O.o; hello, Puerto Rico," New Spain said giving Puerto Rico a hug.

"Let me guess your favorite color is purple right, Puerto Rico?" Puebla asked as he addressed the way the girl was dressed.

Puerto Rico's dress was just like that of New Spain's just that hers had nothing but purple on it even her hair bonnet was purple.

"Of course it is. Purple is the best color there is. Flowers are purple, grapes are purple, the evening sky is purple, everything wonderful in the world is purple," Puerto Rico swirled around as she said this.

Puebla suddenly pulled at New Spain's sleeve and said, "New Spain, she scares me."

"You and me both, Puebla, you and me both," New Spain said as nervous sweat drops fell from her forehead, "well, at least we know what to get her for her birthdays."

"New Spain!" a boy with wavy short hair and honey brown eyes cheered.

"Trini!" New Spain cheered back as she went over to hug him with Puebla at her heels.

"Trinidad, Puebla, Puebla, Trinidad," New Spain said as she introduced them both to each other.

Suddenly the door opened and two new kids entered the nursery.

"For the last time I do not love you, Argentina!" a boy with black hair and honey brown eyes yelled at the girl who was clinging at his arm.

"Of course you do, Chile, its just that you haven't realized it yet. We are meant to be together, so when we get older we are going to get married," Argentina said. Argentina had long straight blond hair and blue eyes.

"NO WE ARE NOT GOING TO GET MARRIED! AND STOP TELLING PEOPLE WE ARE BECAUSE IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN! NOW LET GO OF MY ARM!" Chile exploded as he managed to roughly push Argentina off his arm.

"Common lets go say hello to those two," New Spain said as she began to walk in their direction.

"Hello, Chile, and Argentina," New Spain said as she smiled sweetly at both of them.

"Hello, New Spain," Chile spoke. As for Argentina, she pouted her face and began quickly grabbed a hold of Chile's arm.

"Mio!" Argentina declared.

"Oh you can relax, I am not here to talk about your foolish obsession again, Argentina. I am here to introduce you to our little brother, Puebla," New Spain said as she directed to the boy standing next to her.

Suddenly the door opened and in came a boy with short black hair and green eyes came running in.

"Trinidad!" the boy said.

"Venezuela!" Trinidad said as he ran to the guy in order to give him a hug.

Another girl walked into the room and she looked almost just like Argentina except she seemed to be a lot nicer to New Spain when she greeted her.

"New Spain, how are you?" she said.

"Muy bien gracias, Uruguay," New Spain said giving Uruguay a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"New Spain!" a little boy with black hair and brown eyes said.

"Philippines!" New Spain said.

New Spain gave Philippines a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, where is everybody else?" New Spain asked.

"Oh they're all outside with the animals," Philippines answered.

"Oh that reminds me, Puebla, just you wait until I introduce you to Orito, my pet golden eagle," New Spain said taking her brother outside to where everyone else was.


	16. Even More family members

As New Spain and Puebla were walking towards the petting zoo they bumped into a boy with light brown hair and honey brown eyes caring a small Spectacled Bear, in his arms.

"Hello, Colombia," New Spain said as she got up from the floor.

"H-hello, New Spain," Colombia said nervously looking at the boy next to her.

"Oh, this is Puebla he is our new little brother," New Spain said cheerfully.

"Oh that is good," Colombia smiled looking at the little boy, "anyways where were you headed, New Spain?"

"Oh just the petting zoo, to show Puebla the rest of his other siblings, I was told they would there," New Spain responded.

"Oh, they are, well, have fun," Colombia said. Then Colombia began to walk away.

"Common, Puebla, you don't want to miss getting to see everyone else now to you," New Spain cheered as she began to run in the direction that Colombia had just appeared from.

Once they reached some wooden magnificent doors, New Spain took a deep breath and smiled as she looked at her younger brother with a wide smile. She opened the door to show him a wonderful that almost brought tears to his eyes. His Nana had once told him about all of them and how they would roam freely around Mama Azteca's feet and purr at her touch.

"Ecuador, hola como estas?" New Spain asked a boy with brown hair and light hazel eyes.

"Muy bien, Nueva España, como te fue en tu viaje?" Ecuador asked as he played with his pet puma cub.

"Bien, oh this is Puebla our new little brother," New Spain said pointing at the boy next to her.

"Oh, hello, Puebla," Ecuador said looking at him.

"Is that your puma?" Puebla asked taking interest in the animal in Ecuador's arms.

"Well, yes, Spain, allowed us to keep an animal from our homeland so that we wouldn't get homesick," Ecuador said snuggling close to puma.

"New Spain!" a girl with brown hair and brown eyes cheered as she walked ran towards them.

"New Spain!" a blue Macaw that was on top of the girl's head repeated.

"Hello, Panama," New Spain said smiling at the girl in front of her.

Panama smiled and kissed New Spain on the cheek, and New Spain did the same.  
"So who is he?" Panama asked pointing at Puebla.

"H-"New Spain got interrupted by Ecuador.

"He is our new little brother Puebla," Ecuador answered.

"Oh," Panama smiled looking at Puebla, "hey, have you seen, Colombia?"

"Yes, as a-matter-of-fact I bumped into him before I got here, I think he was heading to the nursery" New Spain said.

"Thanks, New Spain," Panama said before running off.

"Oh look there's Paraguay. Hey, Paraguay, over here!" New Spain said waving to a boy with black hair and green eyes who was playing with a jaguar cub.

"Hey, New Spain, come here!" Paraguay said waving at her to come over.

"So how you been, Paraguay?" New Spain asked giving Paraguay a hug.

"Pretty good, um, New Spain, who's the kid?" Paraguay asked pointing at the boy next to her.

"Oh, this is Puebla, he is our new little brother," New Spain said cheerfully.

"Well, that's nice, Spain brought us another brother, why didn't he bring us a sister this time?" a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes asked who appeared to be petting a llama.

"Yeah you're right, Bolivia, why didn't he bring us another sister?" asked a girl who looked almost exactly like the boy just that she had a slightly lighter brown hair color and she was petting an alpaca.

"That's not very nice, Peru!" New Spain said giving them both a death glare.

"Oh common you know we are just kidding, we are glad we got a new baby brother," Bolivia said smiling at Puebla.

"Yeah he is so cute, hey, he kind of looks like you and Spain," Peru said looking at his suspiciously.

"That's because he looks like Mama Azteca and you know that I look just like her right except for my eyes their more like Papa Maya's," New Spain explained.

"Oh yeah your right," both Bolivia and Peru agreed.

"Do you miss you parents, New Spain?" asked Peru.

"Sin pensar, don't you miss your mother Peru?" New Spain asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Yes, I miss Mama Inca very much," Peru answered before she started to cry.

Paraguay and Bolivia pushed them to one another and saw as how they hugged and cried in each other's arms. Puebla wanted to be apart of everything that New Spain was apart of, but right before he could reach them both Bolivia and Paraguay stopped him and pulled him aside.

"Sorry, Puebla, but if you try to comfort one of them you will only be placing them in a dark abyss with no way of escape. Then with time they will wither away," Paraguay said as he looked sadly at the two girls crying over their dead loved ones.

"Why not?" asked Puebla.

"They live in regret and remorse. They blame themselves for their parent's deaths, I know Peru does every night before she goes to sleep, and something tells me New Spain does too" Bolivia said.

Flash back:

"You don't understand, Bolivia, you weren't there I was, I should have done something, I could have stopped it from happening," Peru cried in between sobs.

"You were very young at the time what could you have done to stop, Inca from dying?" Bolivia asked.

"I don't know, I should have stayed by her side instead of falling for Spain's sweet words," Peru said making her cry even harder, "you know what, Bolivia, I bet New Spain is thinking these same things right now."

"Yes I am sure she is," Bolivia said giving Peru a tissue to dry her eyes with.

End flashback:

"Its best to leave them alone for a while let them cry until they feel better," Bolivia said with a distant look in his eyes.

"Hey, do you want to meet Orito?" Paraguay asked Puebla.

"Oh yeah New Spain said she wanted to introduce me to him," Puebla cheered.

"Great," Paraguay said and began to walk in the direction of a small green barn house.

Paraguay opened the door to let Puebla in and see a golden eagle perched sadly looking out his window.

"Hey Orito look who I have here its, Puebla," Paraguay told the sad bird.  
Orito ignored Paraguay and kept on looking out his window.

"And if he's here then that means New Spain is here too," Bolivia teased the bird.

This caught Orito's attention and suddenly looked at them to see if they were lying.

'Is New Spain really here?' Orito thought as he flew down to greet them.

"Well as I said this is Puebla, Orito," Paraguay said.

Orito just stared at Puebla with great intensity. Just then the barn door opened and this time New Spain stepped with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Orit," New Spain said giving Orito a shy smile. That seemed to say I am sorry I left without you and I missed you.

"Hey look what I brought you, Orito," New Spain said as she put her hands in her pockets to show Orito some of that rattle snake meat he loved so much.

Orito swooped to her arms and began to eat all of meat New Spain had in her  
cupped hands. Orito seemed overjoyed to be reunited with his master. Puebla just glared at the bird as he began to fly to New Spain's shoulders and rest there.

"Hey, I think we should head back it's almost time for lunch. You know how Romano hates it when we are late for any meals," Paraguay said as began to head to the house.

"You're right, Paraguay. New Spain, where did Peru go?" Bolivia asked.

"Oh she went inside. She was kind of falling asleep while she was crying, it happens," New Spain said as she looked at Bolivia.

"Thanks I'll go see her," Bolivia said as he began to run back to the house.

"I think we should go too," New Spain said she took both Orito and Puebla with her.


	17. Otiro

As New Spain ran back inside the house with Orito flying above her head. Puebla ran right beside his older sister not wanting to be left behind. Once they were in reach of the house they bumped into Spain. Spain looked down at New Spain in a menacing way, and then looked at Puebla with a mix of disgust and joy.

"Puebla, go inside to eat, and take Orito with you. New Spain, come with me," Spain said before he kept on walking in the opposite direction of the house.

"See you later, Puebla," New Spain said forcing a smile as she followed Spain.

Spain lead New Spain into the vegetable gardens that seemed so tall they almost looked like a maze for her. Then she saw someone she recognized from a long ago.

"Cortes!" New Spain said as she ran to him.

"Hola mi muñequita," Cortes said as he kneeled to try and pet her head. An impossible task since Cortes had been dead for almost ten years.

"Cortes, this brat is what you have given me as a colony," Spain said.  
New Spain stiffened at what Spain had just said about her.

"Spain, what is wrong with you? The first time you saw her you couldn't get enough of her. Look at her she no longer looks like her native self," Cortes said as he pointed to New Spain's skin color.

After many years of living under Spain's rule, New Spain's eyes were now hazel, her once tan skin was now turning lighter. She no longer resembled most of her native people but her mestizo community. Her language dear lord, what had happen to her language, yes she could still understand her mother's ancient language but could she speak and write it, she could not.

"And didn't New Spain make you rich with all her gold and silver in her mines?" Cortes' spirit asked.

"Yes, she did its just that I cannot and forgive that she disobeyed me," Spain simply put it.

"So what it's your own fault for trying to keep her away form Canada in the first place, Señor España," Cortes reminded him.

"I know, but that is not the point," Spain said feeling rather annoyed.

"So what are you going to do with New Spain?" Cortes asked feeling pretty worried for her.

New Spain just stared at both of them with terror in her eyes. Whatever Spain decided would probably be her end. Just waiting for her to be punished made her even more nervous.

"What are you going to do to me, Spain?" New Spain asked.

"Didn't I teach you not to speak when adults are talking?" Spain snarled.

"Yes, but I-" New Spain tried to asked.

"Then why are you still talking?" Spain threatened.

New Spain began to cry.

"Did I hit you so that you can cry?" Spain asked.

"No," New Spain sobbed.

"Then stopped it or I'll give you something to cry about," Spain threatened New Spain.

New Spain suddenly began to hiccup her sobbing.

"You know you can just make her work on the fields. The Aztecs were very good at keeping their gardens nice and neat," Cortes suggested.

"Yes," Spain smirked, "you heard that, New Spain, your punishment will be that you will tend to my vegetable gardens from now on, do you understand?"

"Pero, Señor España, ella apenas es una niña!" Cortes protested.

"So what? She is mine to do as I please!" Spain yelled.

"I know, but isn't that too much for a little girl?" Cortes yelled back.

"Well, if you didn't want me to 'mistreat' her then you shouldn't have given her to me!" Spain snapped.

"I guess I shouldn't have! You know what if I knew that this is the way you were going to treat her then maybe I should have just lied to you and kept her a secret!" Cortes argued.

"And what, Cortes? Have her discovered by that perverted France who no doubt will rape her, or maybe even better you want someone like that dirty pirate England to claim her and kill her? Is that what you want? To have her raped or even killed? One way or another someone was bound to run into her and claim her as their own colony! So do you see she is better off with me!" Spain yelled.

Cortes looked at New Spain and suddenly had tears in his eyes. He the man who had conquered New Spain, helped destroy Ancient Aztec was crying because he felt sorry for New Spain. New Spain walked over to Cortes as close as she possibly could without going through him.

"Its okay, Papa Cortes, I am strong I can endure this so you don't have to cry for me anymore," New Spain said to the vanishing man before her.

"I know you can," Cortes said before he completely vanished into thin air.  
"New Spain, come here," Spain ordered.

"Yes, Spain" New Spain said as she looked up at Spain.

"What are we strangers that you address me in that manner?" Spain yelled outraged.

"I am sorry, Big Brother Spain," New Spain said as she looked at the ground beneath her.

"Look at me when you are talking to me. I thought I raised you better than this!" Spain yelled at her once more.

"I am sorry, Big Brother Spain, what is it that you want to show me?" New Spain asked as she tried to make eye contact with Spain.

"That's better now, New Spain, do you see these weeds?" Spain asked as he pointed to them.

"Yes, I can see them, Big Brother Spain," New Spain said as she looked at them with a curiosity.

"I want you to pluck them all out of my vegetable garden," Spain said.  
"All of them," New Spain repeated.

"Is there an echo here? Of course all of them! One more thing you are not allowed to go inside the house until you have plucked every single weed, also try not to get your dress dirty. If you do, you will have to sleep in the tool shed," Spain threatened New Spain, "now get to work."

New Spain began to pluck the weeds she saw before her. Then Spain left her as soon as she had a bunch of weeds in her tiny fist. Some of the weeds would cut New Spain's tiny fist since she would try to yank them out too fast; however, she still kept on working.

'This is nothing,' New Spain kept on telling herself as she continued to work.

Orito who was flying above New Spain, since he had refused to go with Puebla inside to eat, was witnessing this cruel injustice could not seem to be able to take it anymore. Orito fluttered to the other side of where New Spain was picking up weeds. Orito turned into his human form right before his feet touched the floor. Orito walked towards where New Spain was hunched over.

"Hello, my name is Otiro, what is your name?" Orito said as he tried to pretend he did not know who she was.

"My name is New Spain," New Spain said as she took a quick glance at the stranger before her.

"What are you doing?" Otiro asked.

"Picking weeds," New Spain simply said.

"Why?" asked Otiro.

"It's my punishment for to obeying what Spain told me to do," New Spain said as she continued to work on her job.

"Do you mind if I help you," Otiro asked.

"Not at all, but why do you want to help me, Otiro?" New Spain asked.

"Because I want to and besides hands like yours do not belong on the fields, but in a fancy house being pampered, for you are only a child. You should not know about hard work until you are older," Otiro said.

"Thank you, Otiro," New Spain said as she continued to work.

After about an hour, New Spain began to feel woozy they were only about a quarter done and there was still so many more weeds that needed to be plucked from the garden. This did not seem to go unnoticed by Otiro.

"How about you take a little break and I will continue helping you, okay, New Spain?" Otiro asked.

"Are you sure?" New Spain asked.

"Of course I am sure, here take on nap on this," Otiro said as he took off his poncho for New Spain to sleep on.

"Okay time for me to work some of my magic," Otiro said.

Then form his mouth came out a noise that sounded so much like a golden eagle's cry. Then one by one the colonies pet animals began to walk towards his direction. Slowly they began to transform into their own human forms.

"Orito!" a girl with bluish-black hair and silver eyes said before glomping Orito.  
"H-hello, Mauqui," Orito said with sweat drops falling on his forehead.

"What do you want?" a boy with splashed of hair color going from black brown and white with brown eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Llama," Orito said.

"Just tell us what it is, Orito," a girl with the similar appearance as Llama asked.

"I will tell you just as soon as I get up, Alpaca. Can somebody please get her off me?" Orito asked as he pointed at Mauqui.

A young girl with cat eyes and jet black hair helped get Mauqui off of Orito.

"Thank you, Pumy" Orito said as he addresses the girl that has just rescued him, "I don't know how much air I have left."

"Yeah, whatever can you just tell us what you want form us?" Llama asked.

"Well its like this," Orito began to tell them all about what New Spain's punishment and how he really could use their help.

"So what?" asked both Llama and Alpaca.

Orito didn't say a thing but grabbed them both by the ear and pulled them so that they can see New Spain's blood soaked palms. Many of the weeds had given New Spain some deep wounds.

"Tell me this doesn't hurt you as much as it hurts me," Orito said with a tear stain face.

"Orito, I am sorry I had no idea," Alpaca said as tears streamed out of her face.  
This is the second time she had witnessed so much blood come out of one person.  
Llama got up and began to pluck weeds as fast as he could.

"Well what are you waiting for lets help Orito pluck out some weeds?" Llama screamed trying to hide his tears.

All of the animal-humans began to pluck every single weed and in less than ten minutes they were done.

"Thanks for helping me guys," Orito said with tears in his eyes.

"Anytime," a boy with cat eyes and blond and black highlights said.

"Jagy, is right anytime you need our help don't feel too bad to call us," Maqui said as she batted Ortio's back. They all turned back into their animal forms and began to scatter away from where they were. Once they had all left, Orito began to wake New Spain up.

"Hey, New Spain, I finished all of your work for you so you can go inside your house," Orito told New Spain as she was waking up.

"Wha! Really thank you soo much!" New Spain said giving Otiro a hug.

"Just don't tell Spain that I helped you. Actually, don't tell anyone that I was even here. Do you understand?" Otiro asked her.

"Why?" New Spain asked.

"Because if you do I will disappear and I won't be able to help you any more," Otiro said as he began to help New Spain get up form on top of his poncho.

"See you around then, Otiro" New Spain said as Otiro began to walk away.

"Yes, see you around, New Spain," Otiro said with a smile as he began to walk away.


	18. I love you New Spain

New Spain ran to the house that for the first time since she had arrived could finally see it for what it really was… her prison, her cage. Then sudden tears of rage began to flow from her eyes for it didn't matter if her cage was made of gold it was still a cage. New Spain fell on her knees and she tried to dry her eyes to no avail, whenever she would dry one tear two more would take its place. New Spain went straight to the faucet and began to pump out water to clean her bloody hands. At first the cold water stung her tiny hands but then it began to sooth her. After that she cupped her hands and began to splash her face as to hide the fact that she had just cried. Then she got up and began to walk towards that "prison" but she made sure that she held her head high as she did so.

"Hello, New Spain," Spain said as soon as she came into view.

"Hello, Big Brother Spain," New Spain stuttered making sure she made eye contact with him.

"Come here," Spain ordered as he pointed at the ground right in fort of him.  
New Spain slowly began to walk towards him every step feeling like the end of the world.

"Let me see your hands," Spain said.

Spain kneeled down in front of New Spain to get a better look at the cuts that were on her hands. Then he made a quick scan at her outfit, not a single stain was on it.

"My poor baby, I was too rough on you," Spain grieved as quickly embraced New Spain.  
New Spain froze in the sudden hug that had just consumed her. Spain was the one person she did not understand at all. Didn't he want her to suffer, hadn't that been the reason for her punishment.

"I love you, New Spain," Spain lamented.

Then New Spain began to feel warm tears fall on her cheek and she couldn't help but cry as well. Spain let go of New Spain so that he could look her in the eye again. New Spain could see Spain's tear stained face, he looked so sad almost broken hearted.

"New Spain it hurts me when you make me do things like this," Spain said as he grabbed her hands.

"W-what d-do y-you f-feel a-about m-me?" New Spain asked in between sobs.

"I am the one who loves you the most, New Spain" Spain said as he looked her in the eye.

"Why, Spain, why did you choose me?" New Spain asked as she began to cry even harder.

"Does someone need a reason when they fall in love?" Spain asked.

"I want to go to sleep, Spain," New Spain said as she began to rub her eyes.

Spain picks New Spain off the ground and begins to rock her too sleep and right before she doses off to sleep she can hear Spain tell her something.

"New Spain, I am willing to wait an eternity for you, if that is what it takes," Spain gently whispers in her ear.

When New Spain finally woke up she had hunger pains in her stomach. Then she saw a pair of blue eyes at the foot of her bed staring at her with great intense, those blue eyes almost seemed to pierce right through her. The young stranger also seemed to have blond hair, New Spain move her head to the side then began to scratch her head as she tried to remember who he was.

"Germany! Your Germany right?" New Spain asked.

"Yes," Germany rejoiced blushing in the process.

New Spain smiled as she looked at the boy in front of her.

"So what brings you here, Germany?" New Spain asked.

"Well, my Big Brother Prussia came here to talk to Spain about something important. They are really great friends did you know that, New Spain?" Germany asked.

"No I did not, my Big Brother Spain doesn't let anyone near us so I rarely know any of the other nations except the ones that are around this house," New Spain replied as she got off the bed.

New Spain grabbed a hold on her shoes and began to put them on. Unexpectedly a loud growling sound was heard that scared Germany.

"What was that?" Germany shouted.

"That was my stomach," New Spain said a sudden blush coming to her face.

"Oh sorry, haven't you had lunch already, New Spain?" Germany asked.

"Not really," New Spain answered with a sad smile.

New Spain stole a quick glance at herself in the mirror before she began to head out.

"Um, Germany, you don't mind if I go to the kitchen to get something to eat?" New Spain asked heading to the kitchen as she did so.

"No, not at all," Germany responded.

Germany followed New Spain down stairs towards the kitchen.

"Hello, Romano!" New Spain cheered in what Germany could swear almost sounded as if she was singing.

"Ciao, New Spain," Romano said as he continued to peal the orange he was about to eat. Not noticing who was with her.

New Spain began went to the table and got a hold of pomegranate and a jalapeño. New Spain began to eat the jalapeño.

"Oh, where are my manners? Germany, do you want some?" New Spain asked.

"Um, sure," Germany replied taking a bite out of the jalapeño that New Spain had just bitten.

"I was talking about the pomegranate," New Spain stammered as she saw how Germany's face began to turn red.

Germany suddenly decided to run outside and began to turn the facet and placed his head right underneath the running cold water.

Meanwhile New Spain was hysterical as she apologized for not being clear. Suddenly a switch went on in New Spain's head she ran back inside the kitchen with a glass of milk.

"Germany, here drink this!" New Spain shouted as she gave him the glass.

Germany just looked at the girl in front of him with caution, but saw that she meant well when she was giving him the glass of milk. He took it and miraculously he no longer felt the burning sensation in his mouth or nose.

"How come you didn't get spiced up when you took a bite from that vegetable, New Spain?" Germany asked.

"Oh, I have been eating jalapeños for almost all my life, so the burning sensation is something I am used to by now. By the way I am really sorry, I didn't think you would actually going to bite it," New Spain answered.

Germany just looked at her with great attention.

'She cared,' Germany thought as he looked at the girl in front of him.  
Out of no where New Spain began to laugh.

"W-what's so funny?" Germany asked feeling a little hurt.

"I am sorry. It's just that you are the first person to ever eat my jalapeño that is not from Latin America, every one else has a tendency of staying away from them," New Spain said.

"I see," Germany said no helping to laugh with her.

Romano who had fallen asleep through all the noise abruptly woke up. Then he headed out to find New Spain laughing with a boy who was soaking wet. When Romano recognized who was it was that was laughing with New Spain he felt sudden rage, he marched towards them. As soon as he was within reach of New Spain, Romano pulled on her into his arms.

"Stay… away… from… my… little… sister…," Romano said in between huffs of rage.

"Why we're just laughing? Right, New Spain?" Germany asked looking at New Spain.

"He is right, Romano," New Spain said to the boy ho was hugging her.

"You both are lucky that Spain isn't here, because he would kill you, Germany," Romano said giving him a death glare.

"Yeah he sure is lucky!" Spain said appearing out of nowhere. Right behind him was both Prussia and Puebla.

"Spain what are you doing here?" Romano asked.

"I just came here to see what all the shouting was about!" Spain said with malice in his voice.

"West, are you okay?" Prussia asked as he walked towards his little brother.

"He is not, Prussia," Spain said as he glared at Germany, "when you asked me if you could play with New Spain I thought you were talking about him, Germany!"

Puebla just stared since he knew that he must be the 'him' that Spain was referring to.

"Spain, what's wrong?" Prussia asked.

"I just don't like it when people try to get near my little sister New Spain!" Spain shouted boiling in rage.

"What made you think that West was talking about the boy, when he asked you if he could play with New Spain?" Prussia asked.

"Puebla just so happens to be a part of New Spain, Prussia!" Spain shouted feeling angrier.

New Spain pulled herself out of Romano's arms and ran straight towards Spain.

Wrapping her arms around his legs and then she began to cry onto him.

"I am sorry, Spain, I am sorry," New Spain sobbed.

Spain looked at the little girl in front of him and he began to calm down.

"I think you should go now," Spain said as he knelt down to be at an eye level with New Spain.

"I think I should," Prussia said picking up his brother in the process.

"Next time don't bring your brother with you," Spain said.

Then both Prussia and Germany left.

The next day:

Everyone was in the library. Romano suddenly got up and began to leave. No one seemed to notice his absence all except for both New Spain and Spain himself. Spain looked at New Spain and nodded yes she was aloud to go with Romano to visit N. Italy. New Spain smiled and began to go after Romano.

"Hey, Romano wait up!" New Spain shouted after him.

"New Spain what are you doing?" Romano asked as he looked at the girl who was behind him.

"Spain said I could go with you if I wanted. Besides I want to meet your sister," New Spain said with a grin on her face.

"Um, Northern Italy is a boy, not a girl, New Spain," Romano said with a blush.

"0_o okay," New Spain said.

"Yeah I know, it's just that my brother has a tendency of being very girly that many people mistake him for a girl," Romano said, "its kind of embarrassing you know. Having people think you have a sister when really he is your brother."

"I am so so sorry, Romano, I had no idea," New Spain said as she walked by his side.

"Don't be," Romano said with a smile, "it's that bastards Spain's entire fault for misinforming you. I swear that idiot wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a boy or a girl unless he sees them naked."

After that they did not talk until they arrived at Austria's house. New Spain was amazed at the beautiful music that was coming from the building.

"Wow, is this Italy's house," New Spain said admiring the architecture in front of her.

"No this is Austria's house, Italy just lives under his care," Romano explained, "be prepared to get out of the way."

"Huh? What do you mean?" New Spain asked as Romano knocked on the door.  
"You'll see," Romano said.

Then out of nowhere a girl opened the door and hugged New Spain almost killing her in the process.

"Italy, open your eyes I am over here," Romano said feeling rather annoyed.

"I am sorry, who are you?" Italy asked the tiny little girl in his arms.

"I am New Spain, it's very nice to meet you, Italy," New Spain said.

"I am sorry it's just that I miss my brother so much. Why don't you visit me more often, Romano?" Italy said looking at Romano with a sad face.

"Oh common, I come visit you every week," Romano said with a sigh.

"That's not soon enough! And besides when you do you don't stay long! That's it you don't love me anymore!" Italy said right before he burst into tears.


	19. Kissing Austria

"Romano! Who is this adorable little girl?" Italy pried finally letting go of Romano.

"Her name is New Spain, say hello, New Spain," Romano ordered.

"Hello, Italy, I heard so much about you. I must say it's a great honor to finally meet you," New Spain cheered giving one of many cute curtsey to Italy.

"Eh? You're New Spain? Big Brother France told me so much about you I just didn't think you would actually be this lovely," Italy gasped kissing New Spain's cheeks.

"Italy, there you are! Austria says he needs you to clean-up the mess in the kitchen," Hungry said.

"Hello," New Spain cheered.

"Why hello there, who might you be, Cutie-pie?" Hungry asked picking New Spain up.

"My name is New Spain, and who are you, pretty lady?" New Spain asked sweetly.

"Oh! I am Hungry, sweetie. Wow Prussia and Germany told so much about you and they were wrong you are not cute at all…in fact you are just so adorable!" Hungry declared giving New Spain a tight hug.

"WHA! Miss Hungry, I think you are smothering the poor girl!" Italy cried after noticing New Spain go from a rosy color to a purple.

"Eh? Oh my God! I am so sorry, New Spain! Speak to me!" Hungry frantically yelled.

"I am fine, don't worry about it," New Spain beamed.

"Are you sure?" Romano asked.

"Yes I am sure. Italy, can I help you with your shore?" New Spain asked after Hungry put her down.

"Ve? Why would you want to do that, New Spain?" Italy asked.

"So that I can spend more time with you and get to know you a bit more. I mean don't you want to be friends with me, Italy? And that way you can get finished sooner and can spend more time with Romano," New Spain answered.

"Okay but I don't think you will find it fun," Italy admitted.

"Are you kidding me, Italy, New Spain here finds fun in anything she does," Romano chuckled.

"Yeah just tell me where the kitchen is and I will help you clean up!" boasted New Spain.

After a little more persuading (begging) by New Spain, Italy finally gave up and allowed her to help him clean up the mess in the kitchen. Italy couldn't help but watch in amusement as how much fun New Spain seemed to be having helping him cleans. When they were finally done he sighed and looked out the window.

"Hey, New Spain, does Spain know that I am a boy?" Italy asked.

"No, he doesn't know why?" New Spain asked.

"Do you think that he would have let you come if he knew?" Italy pried.

"No, Spain doesn't like it when I talk to boys that are not my big brothers," New Spain replied.

"Ah I see," Italy gloomed.

"Hey, Italy, what's that music?" New Spain asked quickly getting up and running in the direction from where the sound was coming from.

"Oh that's just Austria playing the piano," Italy answered only to see that New Spain was gone.

"Hey, Romano, did you see where New Spain went?" Italy asked frantically.

"Don't look at me I am nobody's babysitter," Romano sighed going back to sleep.

"But its New Spain, Romano help me find her!" Italy cried.

"Wait did you just tell me you lost New Spain?" Romano cried.

"That's what I said now help me find her!" Italy cried.

"You check inside the house I'll check outside, she couldn't have gotten far," Romano ordered.

"Okay," Italy agreed.

Mean while New Spain was sitting down on the floor in the living room listening to Austria play the piano.

"Mmm, that sounds nice," New Spain cooed. Once it seemed that Austria was done playing the piano.

"Who is there?" Austria demanded getting up from his seat.

"Hello my name is New Spain," New Spain cooed, "it's very nice to meet you, I am sorry what did you say your name was?"

Austria quickly got up to look at New Spain smiling up at him.

"My name is Austria, how did you get here, New Spain?" Austria asked.

"Oh I came here with Romano, Mr. Austria," New Spain cheered.

Then New Spain began to look at Austria's eyes with admiration.

"What is it?" Austria asked feeling really uncomfortable.

"Wow Austria you have very pretty eyes," New Spain mussed.

"Um thank you for noticing now let's go find Romano I am sure he is worried about you," Austria said trying to change the subject.

"Okay, but will you carry me, Mr. Austria, that song you played made me rather sleepy," New Spain sighed.

"Alright, come here," Austria sighed as he picked New Spain up.

"I think they might still be in the kitchen," New Spain sighed.

"I highly doubt it, I bet they are probably outside trying to find you," Austria said.

"Okay, where do you think they might be looking for me?" New Spain asked.

"Well, if I know Italy as well as I do he is probably looking around the house for you, and as for Romano he is probably outside in the gardens looking for you, see there he is right not," Austria explained as he pointed out the window.

There New Spain smiled when she saw Romano looking rather worried trying to find her. New Spain couldn't help it. She jumped right out of Austria's arm and ran towards the window.

"AQUI ESTOY, ROMANO!" New Spain screamed to get Romano's attention.

Romano quickly looked up to see New Spain standing in a window with Austria right behind her. Then within minutes Romano was in that same room scooping New Spain into his arms.

"New Spain, you had me so worried," Romano cried, "don't you ever do that again, do you hear me? Never, let's go home."

"But wait, Romano, didn't you come here to be with Italy?" New Spain asked.

"Yeah, but I just spent more time than I usually do. Now let's go home, I am sure Spain is very anxious right now that we are late," Romano added.

"Esta bien," New Spain sighed, "bye-bye, Mr. Austria, it was very nice to meet you."

"It was very nice to meet you too, New Spain," Austria muttered.

Then New Spain pulled herself from Romano's arms and walked over to Austria's side and began to pull on his pants. Austria knelt down so that he could be at the same eye level as New Spain, then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, good-bye, Mr. Austria, it was very nice to meet you," New Spain giggled.

Once both she and Romano had gotten out of Austria's house and were safe in the path home, did Romano start to scold New Spain.

"What were you thinking? You don't just kiss an adult on the cheek, New Spain," Romano hissed.

"Why not I do that to both Big Brother Spain and Big Brother France, all the time and I never get in trouble for it. Why should now be any different?" New Spain complained.

"Well, that's different," Romano argued.

"How is it different? I am not related to either one of them by blood, huh?" New Spain argued.

"It doesn't matter Austria is just different," Romano declared, "Now end of discussion."

"You're not being fair!" New Spain cried before running off.

"Well life is not fair, New Spain, so you better start getting used to it!" Romano shouted after her as he began to chase her down.


	20. Cihuateteo

New Spain could hear Romano telling her to stop, but she didn't care. Then she looked behind her and noticed that Romano was almost caught up with her. In an open road anyone could easily catch up to her but not in a forest or crowded areas. That was something she had learned when she went to visit America for the past two weeks. New Spain began to slow down right before making a mad dash into the forest on her right.

"Damn it, New Spain!" Romano's cried out.

'Damn it all to hell! In the open road I could have captured her within seconds but not in a forest where she could easily hide,' Romano groaned.

"Hey, Romano, try and find me!" New Spain teased as she continued to run.

Romano stayed perfectly still so that he could hear New Spain's tiny feet stepping on dry leaves or at least a twig. He knew that New Spain did not go very far without adult supervision unless she felt perfectly safe where she was. CRUNCH! Ah-ha! Romano knew where New Spain was and all he had to do was creep up to her and not make any sudden movement or she would once more run off. There he had found her; she was sitting down on a boulder with her back towards him. Damn, New Spain made it too easy to find her. Romano quickly took a hold of New Spain's rock-hard shoulders.

'Wait a minute rock-hard-shoulders?' Romano thought as he turned the dummy around to face him.

Apparently New Spain had given Romano the slip and right now was running in her underwear and under shirt. This infuriated Romano.

'New Spain, just wait until I get my hands on you!' Romano outrageously thought.

If someone were to see him now they could have sworn they could see steam coming out from his ears. His eyes were darken and he mumbled madly too himself. He almost looked like a man possessed.

Unknown to Romano, New Spain had managed to get back on to the open road. She currently was just about fifteen feet away from where he as. Even though she was out of Romano's reach New Spain continued to run away from him. Every minute or so she would look back to see if he was there. Then she suddenly she bumped into someone. New Spain slowly looked up fearful that it might be Romano who she had bumped into. No, this wasn't Romano; this guy was a complete stranger but still New Spain remembered Spain talking about him once.

Flashback:

"New Spain, if you ever bump into some weird guy wearing a mask you run away from him. Understood?" Spain asked.

"Okay, but I don't get it why should I run away from him, Big Brother Spain? And what's the weird guys name anyways?" New Spain questioned.

"His name is Turkey, and if you don't run away he will destroy you and you will never see me again," Spain replied.

End flashback:

A cold chill ran down New Spain's back as she stared at Turkey. Turkey just looked back at the little girl in front of him. Turkey reached out to touch New Spain, who suddenly burst out crying and nearly pissing herself.

"What did you do this time, jerk?" a very annoyed young man asked.

He appeared to be around England's age or maybe a little older. He had blue eyes and brown hair. For some apparent reason when ever New Spain looked at him she felt rather sleepy.

"I didn't do anything to the damn kid. She just looked at me and started to cry, Greece," Turkey confessed.

"Sure you didn't, Turkey. The little girl just magically appeared in her underwear," Greece said sarcastically rolling his eyes at Turkey.

"That's exactly what happened. I am telling you the truth. Why won't you believe me?" Turkey asked.

"Spain… Spain…Spain…Spain…Spain," New Spain sobbed.

"Huh? Did she just say Spain?" Greece asked looking down at the little girl in front of him.

"Spain… Spain…," New Spain continued to sob for her older brother to come get her.

"Yeah she definitely said Spain," Greece confirmed.

"Hey now that you mentioned it she does kind of look like Spain; doesn't she Greece?" Turkey asked taking a closer look at New Spain.

"What's your name little girl?" asked Greece.

"N-ne-e-e-ew S-sp-sp-" New Spain sobbed.

"New Spain! Her name is New Spain!"Romano's furious shout was heard

New Spain began to quiver and quickly hid behind Turkey's cape. Apparently New Spain thought that Romano was a lot scarier than Turkey right now. Turkey however took this opportunity to quickly pick her up. New Spain quickly began to kick in the air.

"Here, I believe this belongs to you, Romano," Turkey concluded giving Romano the squirming child.

"Yes, thank you," Romano growled snatching New Spain up.

"Well then try not to cause any problems to your daddy, New Spain!" Turkey teased. Then he ran off laughing his heart out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY DADDY? COME BACK HERE AND ANSWER MY QUESTION, YOU BASTARD!" Romano shouted.

"Just leave him be, Romano. That idiot just loves causing problems and the only way to deal with them is to not pay him any attention," Greece sighed.

"What do you mean?" Romano asked quickly putting New Spain down so that she could put her dress back on.

"Just ignore him. Turkey is those kinds of guys that only annoy you because he knows he can. Besides is the kid yours?" Greece asked.

"What? No, no, no, no, New Spain isn't mine she is actually Spain's little sister. You see I just took her with me to go visit my Brother Northern Italy. Anyways Spain found her while he was in one of his Conquistadors Expeditions four years ago and you see he brought her back with him. Her mother was Ancient Azteca I am sure you heard of her. Spain says that she could rival Grandpa Rome in both intellect and strength. Oh don't worry I am not saying that Ancient Greece was not also a worthy advisory to my Grandfather. Anyways in the end Ancient Aztec fell because she worshiped false idols and-" Romano exaggerated.

"Um that is all well and good. But do you mind me asking where the girl is?" Greece inquired.

"What are you talking about? She is right here!" Romano shouted looking down to find her missing.

"Ah! Common not again!" Romano boomed.

"Alright see you later. Just so you know she cut through the forest again," Greece sighed taking a quick nap on the forest floor.

Ten minutes later, New Spain could almost see the gate that leads to her 'home'. 'Home' yeah right from the outside it looks just like she thought it was a cage. The beautiful fence that decorated the outside of the Spanish gardens looked grimy and dark. New Spain had seen many pictures of prisons that were used on humans that did very bad things and this is exactly what they looked like. New Spain huddled on the floor right in front of the fence and cried. She cried her hearts content, she cried like she must have done when she took her first breaths and ripped out of the safety from her mother's womb and thrown into the mercy of the world.

"Nantli, neh polo teh! (Mom, I need you!)" New Spain shouted sobbing holding herself tight.

Romano snuck up on New Spain quickly picking her up. The anger he felt could easily be seen in his eyes, but New Spain took no notice in them. Her body was there but her soul was somewhere else. She was remembering her mother's lifeless body.

Flashback:

It was the same afternoon that Spain had found Ancient Aztec's dead corpse. New Spain woke up to see her mother looking down at her from her bed.

"Mom," Tenochtitlan sighed rubbing the sleep from her arms.

Ancient Aztec looked just like Cihuateteo a woman who died in childbirth. It's not to say that Ancient Aztec looked beautiful. Tenochtitlan reach up to touch her but right before she could feel the white fabric of her mother's dress Ancient Aztec recoiled. Tears flowed out of both mother and child. Tenochtitlan cried because she didn't know what was going on, and Ancient Aztec cried because she knew what would happen to Tenochtitlan but couldn't say utter a word of it.

"Ay mis hijos! AY MIS HIJOS! MIS BEBES! QUE PASARA CON MIS BEBES? QUE VAN HACER AHORA QUE YA ME HE HIDO?" Ancient Aztec wailed. She cried out in a voice that only Tenochtitlan and her people could hear.

Ancient Aztec's cry sent shivers down everyone who heard it. Ancient Aztec walked out of her daughter's room covering her crying face. Her cry was considered a bad omen, for all of her years of living Ancient Aztec had never once cried, not even after Montezuma died. So this was completely horrifying for the Aztecs; as long as Ancient Aztec kept on living they had hope of returning to their once wonderful glory, but now that she was gone life now belonged to the Spanish.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Tenochtitlan cried out to her mother's vanishing form.  
End Flashback.

Romano's face softens when he saw New Spain's tears. Romano held New Spain close and cried with her.

"That's right, New Spain, cry. Cry your hearts content, cry as if today was the first time you were born. That was you can feel like she is still close to you. As if the day she died never did happen," Romano cooed.

Romano could tell she was crying for Ancient Aztec; while he cried for Ancient Rome. Although they were no longer alive they wanted to at least pretend that they were still here with them. Even if it meant that they would have to cry for them so that they could feel close to the ones they lost.


	21. Prisoner

New Spain woke up in Romano's bedroom. She had no idea how she got there, she must have fallen asleep in Romano's arms and simply brought her there. His sheets were soft and smelled like him. She could feel Romano's rage through the satin fabrics. New Spain quickly got off the bed and put on her shoes then she tried to fix her hair as best as she could. Then right when she got out of the bedroom she sees a vase hit the floor in slow motion. Right next to the shattered fragments was her little brother Puebla.

'No, Spain, mustn't see this,' New Spain thinks to herself as she run over to try and pick up the broken fragments from the floor.

Just when she was on the floor to pick up the shattered remains of the vase, she hears to her horror Spain's footsteps coming in this direction.

"Hide, and don't come out until I tell you to," New Spain hissed at Puebla.

Puebla nods his head and gets inside the bedroom right next to him. New Spain quickly sits down on top of the broken wreckage of a once marvelous vase, the way she would when she had in the past. This was something she had learned how to do whenever she had done something that she didn't want Spain to know she had done; however, Spain always seemed to know what she was up to just by looking at her pained face for having to sit down on whatever object she had broken.

"Hello, New Spain, so did you enjoy your visit with Southern Italy?" Spain asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yes, it was very nice; while I was there I also met Austria and Hungry. I liked Hungry she was a very pretty lady, and I also enjoyed listening to Austria play his piano," New Spain replied.

"Oh, that must have been ni-. Hey, where is the vase?" inquired Spain. Spain quickly walked over to New Spain and picked her up.

"I am so sorry, Big Brother Spain; it was an accident I didn't mean to. I was going to try and fix it later, I swear," New Spain cried.

"Now don't do that, New Spain, you would cut yourself in the process," Spain warned.

He dried New Spain's eyes kissed her forehead and placed her back down.

"New Spain, go and get me a broom and dustpan that are in the cleaning supplies, and no more crying okay?" Spain gently asked as he nuzzled New Spain's head.

New Spain nodded and then ran off to retrieve the supplies Spain sent her to get. Once she found what she had been looking for she ran straight back and gave them to Spain. Spain cleans it up as if it was nothing and didn't tell her a thing.

"If there is anything in your life that happens please don't be afraid to tell me. If any one touches you in anyway you don't like please don't feel like you have to hide it from me. Don't worry I won't get mad at you I'll be mad at who ever does that to you," Spain insisted.

"Okay, but Big Brother Spain, no has touched me in anyway that I don't like," New Spain argued. She didn't have any idea what Spain was talking about.

"Oh that's right you're still too young," Spain sighed, "forget it."

"Okay, but don't worry you know I always tell you everything," New Spain replied.

"Alright, now run out and play," Spain said giving New Spain one of his goofy smiles.

New Spain did she turned around and went outside to play. On her way outside she bumped into Rio de Oro, she had practically forgotten about him. In his tiny arms he carried some of her siblings' wet sheets. Although since she bumped right into him some of the sheets were atop his head.

"I am so sorry, here let me help you, Rio de Oro," New Spain apologized giving Rio de Oro a hand.

"Its okay, Miss New Spain, I can handle it," Rio de Oro murmured, "I don't think Spain would want you talking to me anyway."

New Spain didn't say anything and just let Rio de Oro be. She knew that she had nothing to say about the matter. She already knew what Spain would do to anyone she would interact if he did not approve. A majority of the time she would have to feel the other end of Spain's rage, just for trying to make friends.

One month later:

'How did it come to this? When did you stop loving me, Spain?' New Spain asked from within her cell.

The walls were grimy and they scared her very much. The beautiful fabrics that at one point had made her lovely dresses were no more. New Spain cried the first night she was forced in here, but then she eventually calmed herself down.

'Rather me then, Puebla,' New Spain thought.

Flashback to a week before:

It was late one afternoon Guatemala had been inside the matador arena. New Spain happened to walk in when she noticed Puebla open the gate and let a bull loose in the arena. In a flash New Spain was there and throw her younger brother Puebla into a rose bush. All the commotion made Spain rush over there to see what was going on. He stopped the bull but Guatemala was really hurt but not that badly. Spain picked him up and then walked over to New Spain but then saw Puebla trying to get out of the rose bush and plucked him out.

"New Spain, come inside," Spain coldly ordered.

New Spain didn't say a word but held her face down as her mind raced to think of a way of taking all the blame. Once inside Spain let both Rio de Oro and Romano deal with both Guatemala and Puebla's injuries, and pulled New Spain aside.

"Tell me what happened?" Spain ordered.

"I am … s-sorry, S-spain, i-it w-ah-s a-all m-my f-fault. I w-was p-playing… w-with th-the g-gate… I d-didn't k-know… G-guatemala was there… th-then P-puebla c-came o-over… t-to t-try t-to st-stop m-me… b-but I-I pu-pushed him into the r-roses," New Spain sobbed.

"What were you thinking, New Spain, you could have killed someone?" Spain shouted his rage searing through his words.

"I-I a-am sss-sorry, S-spain," New Spain sobbed.

"You're sorry?" Spain shouted in disbelief. Then he grabbed a hold of New Spain's locks and pulled her towards the room in which Guatemala was. Guatemala was covered in bruises, his nose was broken, his left arm was also broken and both of his ankles were twisted.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE; NEW SPAIN, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS YOU'RE SORRY!" Spain barked.

Spain pushed New Spain's face towards Guatemala forcing her to see. New Spain broke down crying she pulled away from Spain's grip and wrapped her arms around Guatemala's head. She began to pet his head as if she was trying to message the pain away.

"I will never forgive you," Spain snarled right before leaving the room.

New Spain shuddered and continued to cry and pet Guatemala's head. Romano saw as how New Spain cried and couldn't help but ask.

"New Spain, it was Puebla, wasn't it?" Romano asked.

New Spain nodded her head no. However Romano knew better, this wasn't the first time that Puebla had nearly killed someone and every time New Spain had taken the blame. She was trying to protect Puebla.

End Flashback:

"Why don't you tell Spain the truth?" Rio de Oro asked.

The cell was dark but Rio de Oro's eyes were visible to New Spain. His cell was right next to hers and every night he would ask the same question. And every night she would give him the same answer.

"I will be alright as long as Puebla is alright," New Spain sighed, "besides now I can fully see the injuries I feel all the time. I know my people are dying, I can feel their pain and they are calling out to me to help them but right now I am of no use to them. I have to learn how to accept pain that way I can free them from the chains that bind them."

Rio de Oro hated New Spain; she had almost willingly given up her own freedom. If he was in her place he would have told the truth and enjoyed his freedom even more. He hated every fiber of New Spain's being, but he was also afraid of her. It happened the second night she was with him. A woman appeared and walked around New Spain's cell while she slept.

"Mi bebe, mi bebe," the figure chanted. That wasn't what frightened him what truly scared him was the feathered serpent he would sometimes see outside and how New Spain would wake up and jump up and pet the horrifying beast as if it were a mere bunny.


	22. The Proposal

Nine years later:

New Spain was working in Spain's gardens. The years had been kind to her; she had long straight black hair that she always kept braided, she had her mother's almond shaped eyes but her father's brown hue, she had a sun kissed tan from working in the fields, her body had a nice muscle tone, cute lips, and a lovely curve to her body that you could barely know was there. When she first started to notice the changes in her body, she felt ashamed of herself. The first thing she did was created clothing for herself that would hang loosely around her chest and waist area. Romano knew about her changes which was why he never questioned her secrecy. Spain on the other hand did not he demanded that New Spain tell him what she was being so quiet about. In between sobs and tears New Spain told him what she Belgium had just explained to her the day before, the day she almost lost her head when she saw her blood stained underwear. She had only been ten years old when this happened, she had gotten an early start, all the other nations had not started to get their visits from Mother Nature just yet, well maybe for the exception of Argentina who started about a month ago, but that is a whole different story.

"Hey, Rio de Oro, what do you think, Romano, will have us cook today?" New Spain asked the guy standing next to her.

"I don't know really, New Spain," there was hate in Rio de Oro's voice. After all those years he still didn't forgive New Spain for having given up her freedom so easily. Even though Rio de Oro was thirteen years old he already had muscle tone from all the heavy lifting he had to do. He still had soft brown eyes but he always had an angry look on his face that made him look almost intimidating if it wasn't for his age. He kept his hair short, because if it would be longer it would just get in the way.

"Oh well, whatever it is it seems delicious, look at all the ingredients he is making us get," New Spain gleamed.

"It doesn't matter what it is you and I both know we are not getting any," Rio de Oro glared.

"I guess your right but still that doesn't seem to matter," New Spain tried to cheer herself up, "here, eat this."

New Spain handed Rio de Oro a lovely red tomato. It looked so delicious and Rio de Oro could almost taste its nectar dripping down his throat. He took it from New Spain's hands and right before he took a bite he took one quick look at the girl in front of him.

"Don't worry, that tomato won't be missed I eat one every day when I am out here," New Spain confessed.

With that said Rio de Oro began to enjoy his tomato without a care in the world. Once he took the last bite from his now gone tomato, he began to help New Spain carry the baskets filled with fruits and vegetables inside. Before they even set foot on the kitchen they made sure to clean their hands and face since Romano would chase them out if they were dirty. New Spain walked in carrying the fruit while Rio de Oro carried the vegetables that Romano had asked for. They both placed the baskets on the kitchen counter. They were surprised to find not only Spain but also both America and France waiting for them. New Spain smiled kindly at Spain as she knew she should, which caused Rio de Oro to hate her even more.

'Damn if that pervert asked for New Spain to lick the dirt of his boots she would gladly do it,' Rio de Oro fumed.

'What the hell do you want now, Bastard?' New Spain thought.

"Rio de Oro, you may leave there is something I would like to discuss with New Spain," Spain ordered. Rio de Oro looked down on the floor and walked away leaving New Spain alone.

"New Spain, we are going to need your help," Spain simply stated.

New Spain dropped her smile and looked at Spain directly in the eye before saying the following: "I only live to please you, Spain, if you want my life you can have it."

"I am glad I am doing this before that happens to me," America smirked.

"Do you want my help or not?" Spain threatened America.

"Of course I do," America replied.

"Good, now be quiet. New Spain, I need you to help fight in America's Independence by giving me paying some taxes," Spain cooed at New Spain.

"How much do you need?" New Spain asked America.

"I don't really know," America answered.

"Just ignore him give me the money and I'll tell you when it's enough," Spain said as he teased New Spain's hair.

This sent a strange sensation down her spine, and then her eyes were directed towards someone she had not seen in years. France was standing there right in front of her.

"Um, France, it's been a while since I have seen you. How have you been, how is Canada?" New Spain asked.

"New Spain, dude haven't you heard, Canada belongs to England now, so France can't tell you anything," America butted in.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, I didn't know," New Spain apologized.

"Don't worry, New Spain, that is why I am helping America win his indepence. So that jerk knows how it feels to have something you hold dear taken away from him," France flared.

"So what do you say, New Spain, are you with me?" Spain asked but it was only an act since both New Spain and he knew that what he said goes.

"You can count on me," New Spain replied. She gave them a smile that told them that she was not lying. Both France and America, left the kitchen but Spain remained there with New Spain. Spain walked towards New Spain's general direction and pulled her in for a hug. He sniffed New Spain's scent of citrus, flowers, ocean and dirt. It drove him over the edge; New Spain just shuddered at Spain's warm breath on her neck.

"Don't think this outfit can fool me, New Spain, I know you have gotten quite curvy," Spain murmured.

"I-i… am… sorry… I didn't… mean to," New Spain stammered.

"Don't be, I actually like it," Spain cooed, "which is I am asking you this, will you marry me?"

"But we are in the middle of a war!" New Spain cried.

"Oh we will get married right after the war is over," Spain chuckled.

"I don't know," New Spain mumbled.

"Let me rephrase that, New Spain, marry me or I kill Puebla for what he made me do to you," Spain threatened her.

"How did you find out?" New Spain asked in horror.

"I didn't, you told me just now," Spain replied, "so all those times you took the blame for Puebla. IS THAT IT , NEW SPAIN?"

"Please don't hurt him, do with me what you want but please don't hurt, Puebla," New Spain begged.

"Alright I won't but just as long as you say it, New Spain," Spain replied.

"Yes, Spain, I will marry you," New Spain muttered.

"I couldn't hear you and you know what else I don't believe you. Oh well, I guess I'll have to punish Puebla after all," Spain tormented New Spain. He let go of her and started leave the kitchen.

New Spain quickly caught a hold of Spain's arm and she pulled him back giving him a kiss on the lips. Spain deepened the kiss, which New Spain allowed. Once the kiss was over Spain smirked at the girl in front of him.

"I am glad you see things my way," Spain whispered in her ear.

Then he took her hand and places an engagement ring in her hand. Then he left leaving, once her inner self felt safe. New Spain made a mad dash to her cell; she threw herself on her make-shift bed and cried herself to sleep.

New Spain's Dream World:

She was chasing after Canada. She was in her three year old form and he was thirteen. She tried to catch-up with him, but as soon as she thought she had finally reached him, her body began to turn into her two year old self and he became a year older.

"Canada, come back!" New Spain cried out.

"No, you have forgotten all about me, why should I go back?" Canada asked right before vanishing.

Then right then and there New Spain felt so alone she clutched herself and slowly she began to turn back into her twelve year old self.

"But I love you, Canada," New Spain cried.


	23. A Bombshell

New Spain kept giving Spain gold that she didn't even know how much she had actually given him. All she did know was that she felt tired and drained of so much energy. However she did not once complain about her pain, but kept working on the fields, cooked, and cleaned as if nothing bothered her at all. Nothing did bother her as long as her little brother Puebla was out of harm's way. Talking about Puebla he was not thrilled with Spain and New Spain's sudden engagement; as a matter a fact no one in the Spanish house hold were too thrilled with the idea.

Flashback:

"¿Che, Como de que te casas con esa esquíncela, España?" Argentina demandad.

"¿Vos, porque esta tan enojada con migo? ¿Acaso no queréis que sea feliz con mi doncella, Nueva España?" Spain asked encircling his arms around his fiancé.

"Che, claro que quiero que seas feliz idiota! Pero no con Nueva España, porque sé que no te ama," Argentina declared.

"Claro que me ama. ¿No será que tienes celos de que escogí a Nueva España, y no a ti, Argentina?" Spain teased.

"Che, claro que no, yo seré la esposa de Chile," Argentina proclaimed stealing a kiss from a shocked Chile.

"¿De que hablas maldita, Wea?" Chile asked. He looked as red as a tomato tearing himself as far away from her as possible.

"Spain, are you crazy?" Romano shouted.

"Si, I am crazy with love, Romano," Spain sighed, "and I am sure my little bride feels the same way too."

A warning was there that only New Spain seemed to notice was there, because she quickly turned around and kissed Spain.

"I don't care, that you two are in love, I won't allow it! Spain, you…you… you, CRADLE ROBBER!" Romano yelled. He walked over to the 'happy' couple, and tried to pry New Spain out of Spain's grasps.

"Why are you so opposed to my happiness, Romano?" New Spain asked with tears in her eyes.

Romano's face darkened with sorrow since he knew exactly what her words truly meant. Since her eyes were filled with so much grief that told him: 'Romano, it's far too late to save me. I know I am doomed to marry a man that I do not love.'

"No! New Spain is mine! She is my Sister! Spain, you cannot have her!" Puebla declared.

"Oh don't worry, Puebla, I am not going to take her away from you. In fact I am going to make her your new mommy," Spain declared.

Puebla's eyes darkened at what Spain had just told him. Spain was his father, then his eyes widen with a sudden realization, both he and Spain shared the same features. Then a question quickly formed in his mind.

"Then, tell me, father, who is my mother?" Puebla asked in defiance.

"You are not Aztec's child that's for sure," Spain answered which he quickly regretted.

"What do you mean by he is not, Aztec's son? I saw my mother give birth to him!" New Spain demanded.

"That's because the Aztec Empire is you, New Spain, or at least she was you. It appears I have said too much," Spain smirked looking at all the shocked faces that stared back at him.

Belgium clapped her hands together getting everyone else's attention. She had a smile on her face and looked pleased with the couple.

"Well, I think I'll go call France and see if he will arrange a marvelous wedding for the two of you! Anyways, when do you plan on getting married?" Belgium asked.

"I believe right after America becomes independent," Spain replied.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Belgium cheered.

"I don't like that idea! Aren't you just rushing things over so that you don't lose your hold on your colony, Spain?" Netherlands asked.

"Of course not! I love New Spain, and New Spain loves me, don't you sweetie?" Spain asked the girl in his arms.

"Yeah, I do," New Spain replied sweetly.

End Flashback.

New Spain was in the kitchen cleaning up a mess that Argentina had made. New Spain sang as she cleaned around, but she only did this when she knew no one was around. Everyone, except for Rio de Oro he was outside fixing Bull's gate, everyone else had left for Sunday church. Both New Spain and Rio de Oro attended church earlier in the morning.

"Ay, ay, ay, ay,  
Canta y no llores,  
Porque cantando se alegran,  
Cielito lindo, los corazones,"New Spain sang as she cleaned the counter tops. New Spain's lovely

voice resounded throughout the entire house.

"De la sierra, morena  
cielito lindo vienen bajando  
un par de ojitos negros  
cielito lindo de contra-" Bang-Bang!

New Spain jumped up letting go of the towel she had been using to clean up the countertops and ran out to answer the door. Another lound bang came from the front door, whoever it was, must not live with Spain and was also very upset. New Spain now stood at in front of the enormous door. She undid the lock, turned the knob and pushed the door open, hitting someone in the process.

"Bloody hell!" the man who got hit shouted.

New Spain quickly knelt down in front of the man she had accidentally hit a few seconds ago. Concern written all over her face, the man took one look at her and remained there petrified, by her beauty.

"Are you all right? I am so sorry I didn't mean to hit you," New Spain apologized.

"No that is quite all right, hehhehheh you know it takes more than just a door in the face to hurt us. My name is England by the way, what's yours?" England asked.

"New Spain, it's a pleasure to see you again, England," New Spain responded sweetly. She got up offering her hand to help him up, England hesitated before taking it. He was rather surprised by such a strong grip that New Spain had.

As soon as England was back up, New Spain directed her attention at the other four people that were present. One had fiery red hair, and didn't seem at all too happy to see her, he must have been Scotland, another looked rather beat up, and did not seem at all to please for that matter, his name must be Ireland, the guy right behind him had a sheep right next to him, Wales, and the last person she locked eyes with almost made New Spain cry, yes you guessed it, Canada was standing right there. New Spain couldn't breathe she almost felt as if her heart was about to fall out of her.

"-engaged?" Wales asked.

"Huh?" New Spain asked rather confused.

"I asked you if you were engaged," Wales sighed.

"Oh, um, yes pretty much," New Spain responded. Taking a quick look at her engagement ring, that seemed to stare back at her.

"Let me guess, you are marrying Spain?" Canada asked coldly.

New Spain looked up at him, with a fake smile on her face. She had to be strong and had to fight her urge to jump up and wrap her arms around him. And tell him how much Canada truly meant for her, she couldn't risk that chance.

"Yes I am getting married with Spain, and I couldn't be happier," New Spain said sarcastically.

"New Spain, he is not forcing you to do this?" Ireland asked.

"Of course not," New Spain denied.

"But you are only twelve years old, how can you possibly want this?" Scotland asked with interest.

"I think you should leave, as you can tell Spain is not here at the current moment," New Spain said gesturing at the road in front of her.

"Are you really in love with Spain?" England questioned her.

"As a matter a fact, England, no I am not in love with Spain! In fact I wish I was marrying someone else! I wish I was getting married with Canada instead!" New Spain confessed feeling rather frustrated. As soon as those worlds escaped her mouth she left the other nations in shock and took this as an advantage to lock the door in front of her. Then she ran to the kitchen room and locks that door as well. When she finally calmed down she sank to her knees and didn't even release what she had just said. Now Canada knew that even after all those years apart she had not even once stopped thinking about him.

Meanwhile the other five nations stood outside the door frozen in place unable to move from that spot. Scotland was the first to move and walk over to Canada to tease his hair.

"And you were worried that New Spain had forgotten completely about you," Scotland teased.

"Sh-she loves m-me?" Canada asked in astonishment.

"It appears so, too bad there is nothing you can do about it," Ireland sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Scotland asked.

"Scotland, she belongs to Spain, rather we like it or not," Wales responded heading home.

"Where are you going?" England asked.

"Isn't it obious I am going home, Spain isn't here so what's the point in staying. Besides I highly doubt that New Spain will be opening the door," Wales reasoned.

"I guess you're right, common guys lets go home, we can come back later when Spain's here," England ordered, "hey did you guys just see that?"

"See what?" Ireland asked. He quickly turned around to look at what England had just witnessed.

"Who is that?" Canada asked as a man with green hair seemed to approach them.

"I don't know but my knees feel rather weak," England replied.

The other nations also felt rather weak at the stranger's approach they all knew that he wasn't a nation, so what was he. Once he was right in front of them they had all fallen to the ground and were staring up at him. He had pasty white skin, green wavy hair and there seemed to be feathers, he also had blood red eyes.

"Why are you lying down on the floor? Is it your nap time?" the stranger replied.

"Of course not you git! For some strange reason when you got here all of our energy seemed to be drained out of us. Besides who on earth are you, you are not a nation are you?" England asked from the floor.

"What are you talking about Canada seemed rather fine," he said point Canada out who was still standing, "and yes I am not a nation, I am a god. My name is Quetzalcoatl, the Aztec feathered serpent god. Oh right I don't think your rather confortable laying on the floor like that, if I leave you like this any longer your more than likely die. I apologize ahead of time for this."

"What are you talk-"England quickly got interrupted as some of Quetzalcoatl's spit hit him directly in the face.

He then did the same with Ireland, Scotland and Wales. They quickly regained their energy and could get back up.

"What are you doing here?" Ireland asked.

"Well I am here to see my precious Aztec Empire," Quetzalcoatl replied.

"I hate to break it to you but Aztec is dead, Spain killed her," England lamented.

"What are you talking about, New Spain is Aztec. Didn't Spain tell you?" Quetzalcoatl asked in amazement.

"How is that even possible?" England asked.

"Well, you see once I left Aztec she was still too young and needed someone to watch over her. So I decided that she would be raised by a woman and pretend that she was Aztec Empire. New Spain was too young to understand the change, of women who claimed to be the Aztec Empire, since they would only serve up until they were twenty five. That's why New Spain, doesn't even realize that she is the once powerful Aztec Empire," Quetzalcoatl answered.

"Then who are New Spain's real mother and father? Since she cannot just give birth to herself," Wales asked.

"New Spain's real mother is the Olmec Empire, while her father is El Dorado. However in my opinion her father was Atlantis, oh how he adored New Spain," Quetzalcoatl sighed.

"EL DORADO IS NEW SPAIN'S FATHER!" England shouted.

"Yes, El Dorado is New Spain's father; why else do you think she had so much gold when Spain found her?" Quetzalcoatl asked.

"Where is he?" England asked feeling rather exited.

"Oh, he's dead, all of Olmec's children killed him a long time ago, and took his gold with them," Quetzalcoatl replied.

They all left feeling rather confused with what Quetzalcoatl had just told them both New Spain and Aztec was the same person. Then how come New Spain couldn't even remember and how come every time she talked about her past self she would always say Mama Aztec and not 'I'? So many questions so little answers.

Mexicoaph: I know what you people must be thinking what the f+$ is going on here! You thought that Aztec and Maya were New Spain's parents well you thought wrong. Don't worry it will explain it's self in later chapters? The Suspense is killing even me!


	24. Quetzalcoatl

Quetzalcoatl flew up to Spain's open bedroom window. As soon as his feet touched the ground of Spain's bedroom, he noticed a palpitating New Spain. Her face looked flushed and was avoiding eye contact, and her legs must have been shaky since she was sitting down on the floor her dress making a silk pool around her. Quetzalcoatl slowly began to walk over to the nervous nation; she quickly looked up once he was right in front of her. Only to reveal puffy red eyes, that told Quetzalcoatl that both her heart and mind were at war within her. She got up like she used to do when she was a baby and wrap her arms around his arm whenever she had a nightmare; however, this time was different she was a lot older and this time she could manage to wrap her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms over New Spain like a father would around his own daughter, who he hadn't seen in quite some time. New Spain didn't recognize the man who had his arms wrapped around her nor did she know that he wasn't going to push her away. That didn't stop her from crying in his chest and he would just pet her head gently as if he was trying message the pain in her heart to go away.

"Ompa, ne anmotzatzitia ixquichtzin teh anquinequi," Quetzalcoatl soothed into New Spain's hair.

"Parts of me no longer knows what you just said," New Spain cried even louder.

"I know, and that's probably all my fault," Quetzalcoatl murmured, "I shouldn't have left you."

"I don't know who you are," New Spain confessed, "but, in my heart something inside of it remembers you."

New Spain looks up at the man in front of her full of curiosity of who he must have been to her at one point in her life. She focuses on the man's eyes and slowly begins to recognize him. She is no more than two days old when she was first introduced to him. Those red eyes brought her back to the past, when she had been an empire to a time in which woman after woman would come and take care of her as if they were her mother. Ever one of them allows her to believe that she was their daughter, so that she would get used to a female touch in her life. Then why did Quetzalcoatl leave her? As if he were reading her mind Quetzalcoatl answered her question.

"I had no other choice, my nena, your destiny was already written. Just like right now I cannot stop your wedding with Spain. No matter how much I want to, I cannot. Since I know you will be getting married in February 1, 1777 and you will give birth to a healthy baby on October 8, 1777. And that child will help you gain your independence," Quetzalcoatl said with tears in his eyes.

"Then why are you here?" New Spain screamed.

"If anyone is going to give away my baby girl it's me!" Quetzalcoatl smirked.

"But I don't want to marry Spain!" New Spain complained pulling herself out of his arms.

"I know you want to marry Canada. You're dying for him to wrap his arms around you, and take you away in his arms and into a world with only you and him," Quetzalcoatl teased.

"I-it's n-not l-like th-that," New Spain piped.

"Oh come now I know you're dying to be his prisoner. You are a prisoner of his love and the doubts that encircle your mind. And I know at night when you want to cry you console yourself once you think you have found his scent among your dreams. And right there when you saw him for the first time after so many years you were dying to feel his lips on yours," Quetzalcoatl confirmed.

"But I don't want Puebla to die," New Spain cried.

"I know come dry your eyes and let me help you clean that kitchen, because I know Spain will be back in a few hours," Quetzalcoatl urged.

He wanted to avoid the subject of Puebla as much as possible; he did not want New Spain to know of the tragedy that would soon take place in the next two years of her nation life time. He could see it now the blood that will flow out of Puebla's body as he dies in her arms. No he mustn't even think about those sad days right now. He helped her clean up as much as possible and before they knew it they had cleaned the whole entire house squeaky clean. New Spain twirled on the living room floor amazed that she could see her own beaming reflection smiling back at her. Then she plopped down on the floor right allowing her head to rest on the floor. She quickly sat back up and looked at Quetzalcoatl smiling down at her like an approving father would at the apple of his eye. New Spain got up and walked towards him, he was standing right there leaning up against the wall. She stood right in front of Quetzalcoatl; she took his hand and placed it on her cheek. He caressed her face affectionately, while New Spain smelt his cologne that took her back in time.

"Papa, Notatzi," New Spain sobbed, "will you please give me away at my wedding."

Quetzalcoatl sighed with tears burning his eyes and he coldly replied: "No, I will not be giving you away in 'this' wedding. There is no love so why should I give my treasure away to someone she hates. Amo, I refuse. Instead the day will come when you marry the one you truly love and when that day comes then I would love the honor. I have to go now, good-bye."

And with that he vanished into the air. New Spain wanted to reach out and touch him one more time but she sunk to her knees when she noticed that he was more of a ghost than a person.

"Notatzi! Will I ever see you again?" New Spain asked.

He turned around and smile back at her, he took a deep breath and said: "I will never leave you."

New Spain stopped her tears from flowing there was no need to cry knowing that he will always be there for her. A song began to engulf her entire being as if Quetzalcoatl was trying to comfort her from where ever he was.

"Niña, cuando yo muera

no llores sobre mi tumba;

cantame un lindo song mama

cántame La Sandunga.

No me llores, no, no me llores no;

porque si lloras me muero,

en cambio si tú me cantas

yo siempre vivo, y nunca muero.

Lucero de la mañana

El rey de todos los sones

canta la martiniana ay mama

Y rompe los corazones

No me llores, no, no me llores no;

porque si lloras me muero,

en cambio si tú me cantas

yo siempre vivo, y nunca muero.

Quieres que no te olvide,

si quieres que te recuerde,

canta sones sismeños mama

música que no muere.

No me llores, no, no me llores no;

porque si lloras me muero,

en cambio si tú me cantas

yo siempre vivo, y nunca muero."

She listened carefully to the song and understood it's meaning he did not want her to be sad. Instead he wanted her to smile and hold her head up high for what awaited her in the near future. New Spain had to be strong in both mind and body in order to endure what she would have to suffer.

Days later:

Ireland kept getting this weird feeling that someone was staring at him. He quickly opened his eyes only to be encountering red ones looking back at him. Quetzalcoatl's eyes sent chills down his spine, he was almost petrified, however when he finally managed to move it was only to throw holly water at Quetzalcoatl's face.

"What was that for?" Quetzalcoatl asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"I-I thought you were a demon!" Ireland explained.

"Well, as you can see, I am not," Quetzalcoatl responded feeling rather annoyed.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Ireland asked getting out of bed.

"I am here to thank you a head of time," Quetzalcoatl replied.

"Thank me?" Ireland questioned.

"Yes, thank you. You don't know what you are going to do in the future for nochpotzin, my dear daughter," Quetzalcoatl answered.

"Wait a minute I thought you said Olmec and El Dorado where New Spain's parent's?" Ireland asked feeling rather confused.

"Oh they are, but I am the one who raised her," Quetzalcoatl assured.

"Then where you when Spain conquered her?" Ireland asked.

"I know what you are thinking. I should have stopped Spain, but the truth is that if I were to have done something about it the world would have ended," Quetzalcoatl chocked, "I had a choice back then, the same one I have now. Save one and kill thousands, or allow one to suffer and let everyone live."

"What do you want?" Ireland asked.

"I need you to give this necklace to Canada and this bracelet to New Spain," Quetzalcoatl responded.

"Didn't you see New Spain?" Ireland asked.

"Yes, but I forgot to give it to her," Quetzalcoatl confessed.

"What do they do?" Ireland asked looking at the articles.

"They are items that allow you to be with each other in the dream realm. Whenever New Spain and Canada want to see each other all they have to do is put the necklace or bracelet which ever they may have and then go to sleep," Quetzalcoatl explained.

"Well how do they know the other is wearing it? I mean they will be so far away from one another," Ireland noticed.

"Well that's quite simple, when the other person is wearing the item the other will turn red," Quetzalcoatl explained, "just tell them that."


	25. Transformation

New Spain glared at the ring on her finger. Not because the thing was ugly but because it looked extremely expensive no doubt it was bought with gold from her home. She stared at herself in the mirror in front of her; she was standing on a stool and wearing a wedding dressed that was way too big for her around her mid-section and a little too tight on the top.

"Damn! I wish I had known your exact sizes! But now Spain wouldn't let me touch his fiancé!" France huffed as he did some adjustments to the dress.

"My little sister looks very lovely! France, can't you do something about her chest?" Cuba asked gesturing at the dress.

"Eh? Why I love this part, I shows how grown up New Spain is," France complained gesturing at New Spain's chest.

"THAT'S MY BABY SISTER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Cuba fumed.

"I don't care just get your tailoring over with, France, so that I can get out of this stupid dress," New Spain sighed.

"Well, well, someone doesn't seem so excited about her own wedding. Mind if I ask why?" France teased.

"Oh stuff it! It has nothing to do with you!" New Spain fumed.

"As a matter a fact it does. I am the one who is making your dress, the one who is catering the whole entire wedding so tell me. What is going on inside your pretty little head," France ordered.

New Spain clutched the necklace around her neck; she looked lovingly at the red moon shaped object on her hand. Then she looked straight back up into France's eyes that seemed to remind her of Canada. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before saying.

"I guess I am just nervous," New Spain lied.

"Don't be, New Spain, there is nothing to be nervous about," France assured her.

"How can I not be nervous? I am marring the man of my dreams, and besides what happens in a honeymoon?" New Spain asked.

'More like the man of my nightmares,' New Spain thought.

Both Cuba and France started at New Spain. They knew she was innocent, but they didn't know she was that innocent.

"During your honeymoon, both you and Spain will try to make a baby nation, but in your case a colony," Cuba explained.

"So you mean we are going to have sex?" New Spain asked.

"Yes, you are going to be doing exactly that," Cuba sighed with relief, since he didn't have to explain where babies came from.

"I have another question," New Spain wondered.

"What is it, New Spain?" France asked, noticing Cuba felt rather uncomfortable.

"What's sex like?" New Spain asked.

France continued to poke needles into the fabric of New Spain's dress until he managed to find her curves.

"I am going to lie to you, New Spain; your first time will hurt. After Spain's first thrust it will start to feel pleasant. Once the sex is over and Spain pulls out of you, don't get scared when you see blood it's only natural," France explained.

"Will I bleed every time I have sex?" New Spain desperately asked.

"Hon-hon-hon, no, New Spain, you will only bleed just that one time. The next time there will be no blood I promise," France assured her.

"Oh okay, so I have nothing to worry about," New Spain cheered.

France began to slip the dress off of New Spain; Cuba quickly threw New Spain's uniform over her head quickly.

"Common, New Spain, let's leave France alone and help Romano cook dinner and don't forget both you and Spain have an appointment with the Holy Roman Empire," Cuba reminded as he helped his little sister get dressed. He turned her around and tied her bow for her, and then he held her tiny waist and helped her down.

Suddenly the door burst open in which four women stepped in. New Spain recognized two of the female nations before her, but not the other two.

"Hello, Belgium, Hungry, I am afraid you missed my little sister's measurements," Cuba said gesturing to his sister.

"See she is becoming one with her Big Brother Spain, why can't I, Ukraine?" a girl who appeared to be around seventeen years old.

"I already explained this to you, Belarus, Spain and New Spain are not blood related, but both you and Brother Russia are," Ukraine sighed.

"Who cares? They are still brother and sister!" Belarus complained.

"Have you two forgotten why we are here?" Hungry asked.

"Hungry is right, we are here to get New Spain ready for her date with Spain," Belgium added.

Before New Spain had a chance to protest the women had kicked both men out of the room and were getting her all dolled up. As soon as they were done and New Spain looked in front of the mirror; however, the young woman staring back at her was someone she did not recognized. The woman in the mirror looked just as surprised as she felt; she looked at her ruby lips, she placed a hand over her lips they were softer than a rose petal, her hazelnut eyes, soft rosy cheeks, she slowly felt her gentle curves that were easily shown in this fern green dress she had on.

"You look amazing, New Spain," Cuba complemented.

"What are you doing here?" New Spain shrieked.

"Spain, sent me to come get you," Cuba explained.

Five minutes after making such a big fuss over how wonderful New Spain looked. She was rushed down stairs, where Spain was waiting for her. He was looking over something inside a black leathered book.

"Spain, I am here, what is it you want?" New Spain asked standing right in front of Spain.

She had her hands cocked on both sides of her waist. Spain was left speechless with what was presented to him. There wasn't even one fragment of the messy little girl he knew left in this lovely young woman before him.

"W-we h-have t-to g-go a-and se-see, H-holy Ro-roman Em-empire o-or h-have yu-you f-forgotten, D-dear?" Spain stuttered.

"Of course I haven't forgotten," New Spain fumed, "how can I forget when you keep nagging me about it constantly?"

"Cielo, you look beautiful, when you're angry," Spain teased.

"Oh! Fuck you, Spain!" New Spain shouted.

"Yes, Amor, but after the wedding," Spain teased getting off the sofa and giving New Spain a passionate kiss right before engulfing her in his arms.

New Spain was red as a tomato from both embarrassment and anger.

"Will you look this delicious during our honeymoon?" Spain asked tenderly biting one of New Spain's cheeks.

"Get off me!" New Spain ordered pushing Spain away from her.

"Spain, shouldn't you two be going. You know how much Holy Roman Empire hates people being late. By the way, New Spain, I almost forgot to make you wear this reboso," Belgium said giving New Spain a black reboso that looked nice with her dress.

Spain took New Spain's hand in his and left with her. Fifteen minutes later they were already off; New Spain tried to sit herself as far away from Spain as was physically possible without causing him any suspicion. However once Spain figured out what she was trying to do he pulled her in his arms.

"Nueva España, don't forget you and I are going to be a lot closer during our honeymoon and in our wedding bed," Spain reminded his fiancé before kissing her.

"P-por f-favor n-no m-me a-agás daño, (P-please d-don't h-hurt m-me,)" New Spain begged in the brink of tears.

"I love you way too much to hurt you, now come dry your eyes or else Holy Roman Empire won't think you love me," Spain sweetly said.

But to New Spain it was the same as if her were telling her that he was going to kill her. She quickly muffled her sobs and rested her head on Spain's lap and allowed sleep to take its course.


	26. Horror

In New Spain's dream world:

New Spain was sitting down in a field of dahlias she bent over to smell their sweet fragrance that filled her nostrils. She began to walk along a path so as to not step on any one of these beautiful flowers that surrounded her. Then she turned her head to the side and she began to watch a swarm of monarch butterflies flutter past her. She quickly reached out her hand to one of them and saw as how it flew toward her hand and rested its wings, and with another hand she touched its delicate wings.

"They are quite beautiful, are they not, New Spain?" Canada asked.

New Spain quickly turned around startled to hear his voice. She hadn't seen him since about three days ago. She allowed the butterfly to fly away from her, and she began to run to where Canada was standing. She quickly kissed Canada with as much love and affection she could muster. When the kiss was over New Spain's eyes were filled with tears.

"Te amo, yo te amo a ti, Canadá (I love you, I love you, Canada)," New Spain sobbed.

"I know you do, New Spain," Canada soothed wrapping his arms around her.

"Yo quiero estar contigo, pero los que nos encontraron y nos presentaron, nos quieren separar. (I want to be with you, but the ones that found us and introduced use to one another, want to keep us apart.) ¡¿Porque no quieren dejarnos en paz? (Why won't they leave us alone?)" New Spain cried.

"It's because we belong to them," Canada reasoned.

"Will you fight for me?" New Spain asked looking up into his violet-blue eyes.

"Wel-l about that, you see, N-new Spain, Spain is just a lot stronger than I am, heh heh heh," Canada nervously laughed.

"So what? I would fight for you, but now that I think about it that would turn me into a damsel in distress, and you my knight in shining armor. I just don't like that idea, if we fight, we fight together. If you die, I die with you. If you were my knight in shining armor, you would end up dying in my arms. Now where would that leave me? Alone without you by my side, no thanks," New Spain calculated looking at Canada's chest.

"Ch't'aime, New Spain, do you love me back?" Canada blushed.

New Spain looked up and gave Canada a small peck on the lips. Canada's cheeks turned a bright pink.

"I don't know does that answer your question, mi cielo, (my heaven)?" New Spain asked.

"I remember a while back you were the one that took my first kiss," Canada blushed trying to avoid eye contact.

"I know and that was also my first kiss too," New Spain confessed.

Canada quickly let New Spain go and sunk to his knees. He felt his heart go sixty beats per second.

"Canada, dear, why are you sleeping on the floor?" England's voice echoed throughout the fields.

"I should get going," Canada mumbled.

"Nueva Espana, despierta ya estamos aqui," Spain's voice resounded throughout the land.

"Yo también," New Spain groaned, "until tonight?"

"Oui, until tonigh," Canada agreed.  
New Spain was slowly waking up to find herself once again in the carriage that was carrying taking both her and Spain to meet Holy Rome. She looked outside her window and saw a lovely cathedral. Spain was the first one down and he offers his arms to New Spain. She unwillingly took them, and got out of the carriage herself.

"Well, look who just decided to show up an hour late?" Holy Rome fumed.

"Oh come now, we are just five seconds late," Spain argued.

"Don't you think I have other things to worry about? You do realize it's almost Christmas?" Holy Rome asked.

"I was wondering if we could marry in February?" Spain asked.

"That's about two months from now?" Holy Rome asked.

"Yes, the sooner the better," New Spain answered. 'I just want to get this nightmare over with,' New Spain thought.

"I guess I can marry you two on the first of February, would that be alright?" Holy Rome asked.

"That would be perfect," Spain agreed.

"You two both realize that marriage is a very serious matter and should be taken quite serious?" Holy Rome asked sternly.

"Of course we know that. Right, New Spain?" Spain asked with a warning that once again only she could detect.

"That is correct, mi amor," New Spain lied.

"Then it's settled you two will both be married on the first of February," Holy Rome settled, "Now if you will follow me, I need you two to fill out some paper work."

After what seemed hours of paper work, both New Spain and Spain left feeling rather tired. Once they arrived home after about another hour ride New Spain was the first one out of the carriage and decided to walk towards the back door and into the kitchen. She had a feeling that she was needed there.

"Where do you think you are going?" Spain asked.

"I thought I would be needed in the kitchen," New Spain replied.

"New Spain, it's time for our siesta," Spain teased walking up to her and carrying her to his room bridal style.

"I must weigh a ton," New Spain blushed trying to cover her face.

"Now why would you say that? To me you feel as light as a feather," Spain soothed.

Five minutes later they were both in Spain's bedroom. Spain gently place New Spain on his bed and went to lock the room. New Spain felt both scared and nervous being in his bed after what both Cuba and France told her what would happen when both she and Spain where alone. She watched in horror as Spain began to take off his own article of clothing and was now almost naked save for the underwear. He quickly turned around to look at her.

"New Spain, you are not going to take your clothes off? I mean I doubt its comfortable sleeping in such heavy clothes," Spain reasoned.

New Spain tried to undo the lace from her back but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't reach.

"Can you please help me, Spain?" New Spain asked with a flushed face.

"Come here," Spain ordered. He slowly began to undo the lace of New Spain's dress and then gently pulled her arms out of the dress allowing it to form a pull around her. Spain also began to undo New Spain's hair and allowed it to fall all the way down to her waist. Then his hands moved to her corset and began to undo it. The more clothes Spain stripped New Spain of the barer she felt.

"Face me," Spain growled. New Spain quickly obeyed and she looked deep into Spain's eyes and within them she saw something that she had never seen before. It must have been an animalistic hunger, she wanted to step away from him but he hand his arms around her. He quickly kissed her, but New Spain kept her mouth shut. He bite her lips causing New Spain to gasp, Spain took this opportunity and inserted his tongue into her mouth. New Spain tried to use her own tongue to push him out without realizing that she was not within the cavern of his own mouth. Then it hit her Spain had brought her here to have sex.

New Spain began to try and push him away from her. Only to have Spain pull her towards himself, the kiss ended once Spain thought they needed air. He began to push to the bed and pinned her down, but by then New Spain no longer hand the strength to push him off. New Spain felt Spain take off her both her undergarments and throw them to the side. Then he took off his own underwear and took New Spain's hand in his forcing her to touch his vital regions.

"Feel that, New Spain, feel how hard I have become," Spain groaned.

"Is this where my babies will come from?" New Spain asked.

"Si, Amor, de aqui vendran vuestros hijos, (Yes, Love, our children will come from here)," Spain moaned.

Spain began to move New Spain's hand up and down his shaft. As soon as he thought New Spain had gotten the rhythm he removed his hand, but to his surprise New Spain did not continue to move her hand.  
"Don't stop moving your hands," Spain groaned.

New Spain took her other hand and clapped both hands around Spain's erect member and continued to do as Spain had instructed her. Then she felt his member tense up and a warm sticky substance hit her face.

"Lick it off your face, New Spain," Spain ordered.

New Spain took out her tongue and licked the substance clean from where her tongue could reach. Spain swiped the rest of it off her face and placed his finger in front of her mouth. New Spain looked up at him and saw his eyes tell her: 'Well, go on, I am waiting.' New Spain opened her mouth and sucked Spain's finger clean of the bitter substance. He gently begins to push New Spain down and moves the bed sheets to the side. He gently kisses New Spain and begins to leave a trail of warm kisses starting at her breast all the way down to her vital regions. He begins to feel New Spain begin to clamp her legs shut so he forces them open, he licks her sensitive bud. New Spain gasps and quickly places both her hands on her mouth to prevent her from making any noises. After a few seconds of lapping virgin core Spain noticed that no noises were coming out of his lover, he stops and looks up to see New Spain's flushed face and her mouth being covering her mouth.

"Don't cover your mouth, Amor, I want to hear the sweet noises you make," Spain cooed.

New Spain unwillingly did as she was told. Spain continued to do as he had been doing earlier, and was pleased by the sounds that came out of New Spain.

He could feel her shivering and then felt her core tighten up and as a warm liquid pour out of her.

'This is so gross. I don't want to do this, please stop, Spain, no more, no more,' New Spain thought in horror.

"…more," New Spain moaned.

"I know you want more, and it's a good thing you came," Spain moaned he grabbed the sheets and pulled them on top of them. He kissed New Spain's lips. New Spain felt something entering her.

"This is going to hurt, but bear with me," Spain soothed. Spain slowly began to enter her and New Spain quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to him in order to bite his left shoulder blade. Spain groaned with pleasure, he was now completely inside of his beloved New Spain. New Spain on the other hand had her eyes filled with tears. After a while the pain that was in between her legs was replaced with pleasure.

"Move," New Spain ordered.  
Spain began to move within her, first at a slow pace.

'No, that isn't me! I am somewhere else, I am in my own room taking my siesta,' New Spain thought to herself.

"Aah Faster aah Spain mmhaa faster," New Spain moaned.

'No, no, no that girl having sex with Spain and looking him in the eye is not me,' New Spain's mind denied.

"Do you love me, New Spain?" Spain asked.

"Yes, yes, Spain, I love you," New Spain moaned kissing Spain passionately.

Spain moved his hands to New Spain breast and gave them a tight squeeze, when he felt how tight New Spain would get he began to lap at her tits.

After what seemed an hour, Spain pulled out and New Spain felt blood along with another odd substance leak out of her.

"With that you become mine now and forever," Spain sighed pulling New Spain on top of him so that she could sleep listening to his heartbeat.

"What do you mean?" New Spain asked.

Spain smiled and looked her in the eyes before kissing her.

"Amor, my sperm are right now as we speak searching for your egg. You do know what that means right?" Spain asked smiling down at her.

"There is a strong probability that I am going to be pregnant aren't I?" New Spain asked.

"Si, Amor, pude ser que vamos a ser papas," Spain replied.

After the Siesta was over, New Spain made sure to wake up before anyone else did. She put back her cloths on and ran as fast as she could to her room and took a bath, and strained to get herself clean of Spain's scent.

Once her bath was finished she dried herself up and wore put her uniform on and went outside and began to pick vegetables. She tried to forget everything that had happened about two hours ago.

"How will I face him?" New Spain sadly thought looking down at her necklace. Then tears began to pour out of her eyes.

"Ojos bonitos, why are you crying?" Otiro asked.

"Otiro, I wasn't crying," New Spain sobbed trying to dry her eyes.

"You think you are going to lie to me, New Spain, tell me for how long have we known each other?" Otiro asked.

"For nine years," New Spain replied.

"Exactly now tell me, why were you crying?" Otiro demanded.

New Spain cried even louder and told him everything. She told him about the proposal, about how she was in love with Canada, Quetzalcoatl, and even about what had just happened.

"That bastard! I'LL KILL HIM! WHERE IS HE?" Otiro fumed.

"In his room," New Spain sobbed.

And with that Otiro disappeared and reappeared ten minutes later with bruised knuckles and a grin on his face. New Spain didn't ask what had just happened, since something inside her head told her. Otiro had gotten inside the house, went inside Spain's room and began to beat the sleeping figure senseless. Spain didn't know how to defend himself so all he could do was watch in horror as how a stranger would hit him mercilessly. Otiro didn't stop until he felt his knuckles bruised up, he got off from on top of the figure and began to walk towards the door. Otiro looked back to see Spain with a bleeding lip, broken nose, a broken wrist and probably a broken rib or two.


	27. Union of Souls

New Spain mind kept on thinking about Canada. She loved him, she really did, but now she felt as if she was not worthy of his affection. Otiro had done for her something that she truly appreciated, but at the same time it tormented her. New Spain had laughed with Otiro after he had told her what he had done to Spain. Although that joy was short lived after Romano came looking for her, Otiro always had a tendency of disappearing right before anyone else would arrive.

"New Spain, Spain is hurt and he wants you at his side," Romano ordered.

"What happened, how badly hurt is he?" New Spain asked feigning concern.

"It looks as if someone attacked him during his siesta," Romano cried.

"Oh no, poor thing," New Spain gasped.

"Well, common we cannot just stay here, Spain needs you," Romano urged.

Five minutes later they were both in Spain's bedroom. New Spain looked Spain over and he looked a thousand times worst that she imagined. He had a broken nose, cut lips, one of his eyes were swollen, and he had scratches almost everywhere save for both his neck and face. New Spain quickly walked toward him and noticed how broken his left leg and right arm were.

"Spain, what happened to you?" New Spain asked faking anxiety.

"Nothing, Amor, just some idiot attacked me in my sleep. I felt so scared all I could think about was you. I thought he was planning on taking you away from me, Amor, where were you?" Spain asked.

"I was outside in the gardens, Spain. Cariño, shouldn't we be more worried about your wounds? Common I'll mend you up," New Spain offered.

"That's my fiancé always worrying about me. That is why I chose her for a wife," Spain gloated.

"Spain, don't gloat, its rude," New Spain warned.

Spain gave her a goofy smile only to revel a bloody mouth. New Spain's eyes laughed at the injured Spain, but while her features showed only concern for her "lover". New Spain quickly walked over to Spain and kissed his forehead.

"Why don't you kiss me here?" Spain asked touching his lips with his uninjured hand.

"Oh, alright," New Spain sighed and giving Spain a quick peck. It appeared as though Spain wanted more than just a small childish kiss, because he began to wrap his left hand around New Spain's head in order to deepen the kiss. New Spain quickly pressed her hand on Spain's ribs causing him to release her.

"Uf, that hurt, Amor," Spain wined.

"Cariño, I am going to go and get some medical supplies to heal you back up. No me tardo," New Spain assured.

"I'll be waiting, Amor," Spain sighed.

New Spain walked out the door and closed it behind her. She then ran to where Spain kept all of the Medical supplies. She took rubbing alcohol, cotton absorbents, splinters and bandages. She rushed back to Spain's room and placed the supplies close to his bed. New Spain "gently" sat Spain up right, causing Spain to gasp in pain.

"I am sorry, Cariño, did i hurt you?" New Spain asked.

"No, that's okay," Spain lied.

"Oh, Romano, I need you to go and get me a bucket of luke warm water, and a glass of salt water if you don't mind," New Spain demanded.

"Why don't you go get them yourself?" Romano groaned.

"Romano, if you don't do as I say I will assure you that Spain will be the only one that got beat up today," New Spain growled in a voice that seemed to have come from the depths of hell itself.

Romano didn't ask questions but quickly ran away. New Spain huffed in frustration at Romano's arguing with her. Then she quickly turned her attention to Spain. New Spain quickly tore off Spain's sheets from his body and just as she had suspected he was completely naked under it. She sighed and before you could even say netequipacholli, she was done. She had been both nurse and gardener of Spain. She crawled under Spain's bed in order to find his underclothes. New Spain helped Spain get back inside them, and right before Romano opened the door she covered him again with the bed sheets.

"It's about time you got here," New Spain complained.

"I am sorry the water didn't heat up fast enough, you Chile-bastarda!" Romano argued.

"Give it here," New Spain sighed taking the pot away from him.

"Spain, this is going to hurt," New Spain warned dipping a cloth into the water and cleaning up Spain's scratch marks.

Spain winced in pain as New Spain roughly cleaned his cuts up. She then gave the pot back to Romano, and he unwillingly took it back outside. Right before Romano closed the door behind him New Spain called out to him.

"Romano, don't forget to bring me some salt water and another bucket so that Spain can spit it out," Spain reminded him.

Romano did say anything but just nodded his head. He hated being told what to do. After five minutes he returned with a glass of salt water and a bucket so that Spain could spit it back out. New Spain propped him straight up and placed the bucket between his knees.

"Spain, I need you to gargle with this and spit into this bucket, also don't take big sips," New Spain ordered.

Spain nodded his head up and down as he took painful nips from the glass. The pain of the salt touching his cut lips was unbearable, and it was even worst spitting it back out. This continued until the glass was empty.

"There all done," New Spain smiled, "we'll leave, and I think the others are more than likely hungry and wide awake by now."

"No, Amor, stay with me just a little while longer," Spain demanded.

"I don't know," New Spain complained.

"Please, Amor," Spain begged.

"Esta bien," New Spain sighed sitting down on a chair next to Spain's bed.

Romano left the room with both the glass and bucket filled with a mixture of salt-water and blood. He then took one quick look at the figure on the bed and the one on the chair. To his eyes they already looked like man and wife. For him the only times two people looked that way was after they had allowed their bodies to join into one, but he quickly pushed that thought to the side. There was no way Spain had already deflowered New Spain. Once Spain noticed Romano closed the door he looked up at New Spain, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

"New Spain, let me look at your eyes," Spain gently demanded.

"Why didn't you get to see plenty of them while you ravished me?" New Spain snapped. Although Spain couldn't see New Spain directly he knew that she was crying.

"Do you regret what we did, Amor?" Spain asked.

"I did not want you," New Spain murmured.

"Then tell me who you wanted," Spain ordered.

"I want the one I love," New Spain snarled.

"And who other than the man you are about to marry, can you love, Amor?" Spain asked.

"You know I have no choice in the matter," New Spain growled.

"If you didn't want to have sex so badly, why didn't you tell me? I would have waited, I love you, New Spain," Spain lamented.

"Spain, when I tried pushing you away, wasn't that proof enough? Or how about the tears that were in my eyes when you entered me? Although my body was saying 'yes take me' both my heart and soul were saying 'move, get out of me'. In fact as I do recall I told you to move, and not to continue with your sexual conquest on my body, but move as in get out of my vital regions," New Spain cried.

"But you also told me that you loved me," Spain argued.

"Yes, I did because I thought it would help you finish sooner," New Spain sobbed.

New Spain looked at Spain directly in the eyes. There Spain got all the answers to his questions that no matter how hard he would try New Spain would always be in love with Canada. Fortunately for him England now had control over Canada and therefore New Spain and Canada could never see each other ever again.

"Amor, come here let me dry your eyes," Spain sighed patting at the left side of his bed.

"Dry them? Goodness sake, Spain, you're the one that caused them!" New Spain snapped.

After eleven minutes of arguing New Spain got on the bed and allowed Spain to kiss the tears away. When nightfall finally arrived Spain refused to let New Spain leave his side. However as soon as Spain had fallen asleep New Spain snuck out of the room and gone to her own room that was right next to the kitchen. She locked the door behind her, and began to undress. Once more she was now only in a nightgown and climbed into bed and fell asleep.

New Spain and Canada's Dream world:

New Spain anxiously looked to both sides and relieved that she couldn't see Canada. Although she loved him she didn't want to see him right now. Especially knowing what she had done with someone else. The more she thought about what she had allowed Spain to do the more she wanted to wake up and take the necklace off. Unfortunately, it was too late for that she knew that she was already too deep in her sleep to wake up.

"New Spain, I am glad to see you," Canada shyly called out to her.

New Spain turned around to see Canada run down to her. It was more that she could take her heart was sinking to the pit of her stomach and she felt as if her soul was being torn apart. She sunk to her knees and began to cry. Canada quickened his pace so that he could ask New Spain what's wrong.

"New Spain, tears don't suit you," Canada cooed.

"I don't deserve you," New Spain cried.

"What do you mean?" Canada asked feeling rather scared.

"I am spoiled goods, Canada!" New Spain sobbed.

"Oh, Spain did you what France did to me," Canada sighed as he sat down next to New Spain. He pulled her into his arms and gently petted her hair.

"Canada, why do they hurt us so much?" New Spain sobbed.

Canada cupped New Spain's face and dried every tear as soon as it fell out of her eyes.

"They hurt us because we love each other so much," Canada sweetly stated.

"Canada, when you say things like that. All I can do is but feel, dirty, ashamed, and resentful. I resent the fact that my body became one with someone else," New Spain whimpered.

"I don't want your body, New Spain, I want everything else. Spain can have it for all I care, but both your heart and soul are mine," Canada argued.

Canada closed the spaces between them and kissed New Spain gently. They both felt their bodies' heat up and a tingly feeling speed throughout them until it reached their very core. When had the kisses become more wild and hungry, neither one cared. New Spain began to undo the night shirt that Canada had on, while, Canada's hands began to roam and feel every fiber of New Spain's body. Not one inch was left unexplored from each other's partner. Canada fidgeted over taking New Spain's nightgown off; while New Spain tried to take off Canada's bottom pajamas. Canada was now completely naked on top of New Spain and she was still completely clothed. New Spain looked Canada in the eye; she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly.

"Don't worry, you won't hurt me," New Spain whispered. Then she quickly switched positions and was now on top of Canada.

New Spain began to leave a trail of kisses down Canada's body until she reached his already erect member. She then noticed precome begin to leak out of her lover, the smell was amazing to her nostrils and she grasped it. She first licked the tip clean, it tasted good. She wanted more, no she needed to have more she opened her mouth wide and licked around. Canada felt frozen from shock, and soon began to moan. He felt himself almost reach his end; his heart was palpitating until he felt his release in the caverns of New Spain's mouth. New Spain swallowed his load and sat up straight. She slowly began to undress, but her hand was stopped by Canada who swatted them away. New Spain quickly looked him in the eyes and raised her hands up allowing him to strip her of the only clothing she had on. Canada pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips. They once more flipped over and now she lay underneath him. His mouth never left hers, but his hands however roamed. They pinched her erect nipples tickled her stomach and finally touched her clitoris. His hands seemed to have found the exact rhythm that drove New Spain over the edge. After a few more minutes of feeling Canada's touch she came.

"Ay… Dios… mio...maah," New Spain moaned.

Canada began to position himself. He slowly began to enter New Spain's moist body. He felt her begin to suck him in. At one point New Spain had wrapped her legs around Canada's waist. Canada tried to hold very still something that he did not think was possible. New Spain began to moan, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to play with Canada's hair. Their bodies began to dance the forbidden dance. They danced to the music of their lover's cries of pleasure, never wanting it to end. They kissed and allowed their bodies to dance at a faster pace, feeling ecstasy. They knew that these weren't their bodies but their very souls. This existed them further and tried to prevent themselves from orgasm each determined to make their lover orgasm first. Finally New Spain's body yielded to Canada's and came, after that Canada also came. He pulled out and rolled beside her, he panted finally realizing his need for air.


	28. Writer's Block!

1. They complete each other.

2. Canada needs someone loud and bold by his side so that no one can ignore him.

Mexico: *glares at Russia* Get… off…Canada!

Russia: Who? Da?

Mexico: *picks up Russia and throws him out the window*

Russia: Daaaaaah?

America: Dude! I think he landed on the other side of the forest!

Mexico: See this! *grabs Canada* This is Canada! Don't you people forget it!

3. Canada can probably help control Mexico's anger.

Canada: Mexico calm down!

Mexico: Whatever you say, amor. *flowery background*

4. Mexico is not a damsel in distress damn it! She can take care of herself.

Mexico: For the last time I can take care of myself!

America: No, you can't you need to be rescued!

Mexico: America! This is nation-napping!

America: Kidnapping? It's not kidnapping! It's rescuing!

Mexico: You know I can walk! So put me down!

Canada: Bro, just put her down.

America: Did you say something? *gives death glare*

Canada: Nothing! Nothing! Do whatever you want! *quivers in fear*

Mexico: *remember the Alamo mode*

5. Mexico is a compassionate nation with a bit of a dark side, so if she is paired with Russia who knows what might happen.

Mexico and Russia: General Winter! Quetzalcoatl!

America: I knew it! It's the end of the world!

6. If Mexico is paired with France the series would have another weird character.

Me: I am not doing this one!

Mexico: Good I am not either!

France: Why not?

Mexico: Do you want to relive May 5th

America: Dude! That's you birthday right? Right?

Mexico: *facepalm* My birthday is September 16!

America: May 5th Got it!

Mexico: Never mind!

7. Mexico I thinks sees America as a role model although she doesn't follow through with her original plans.

Mexico: America, please help me with my government.

America: Sure! The hero will always be there to help out! *gives book about government*

Days later:

Mexico: This book doesn't help at all!

America: *looks at book* This is not the book I gave you!

8. Mexico paired with any of the Latin nations, I don't know about you but, I see that as incest.

Mexico: *sobs* But we're related.

8. Mexico being paired with Spain, wrong. Spain being paired with anybody else, correct.

Spain: Mexico, you are my adorable baby sister!

Mexico: Shocking… not… breathing!

10. If Mexico were to be paired with England, they would have so many cultural differences that it wouldn't last that long. Especially in food.

England: I am telling you to eat it!

Mexico: No it might kill me!

England: It's not as bad as it looks!

Mexico: *looks* It just blinked at me!

England: Just eat it!

Mexico: Okay! Let me just ad lemon!

England: No don't!

11. Mexico paired with Ireland I think they see each other as just friends.

Mexico: Hola! Mi amigo Ireland!

Ireland: Hello Mexico… wait, people are pairing us with each other?

Mexico: I guess so but I see you as a brother, not a lover! Is it because we have so much a like? *goes to emocorner*

12. Mexico and Philippines I better not be the only person that see them as having a mother and son relationship!

Phili: Mommy! I am hungry!

Mexico: I am not your mother.

Phili: That's not what Daddy Spain tells me.

Mexico: I'LL KILL HIM!

Phili: You don't want to be my mommy? *puppy eyes*

Mexico: *is moved* Yes I am your mommy!

Spain: Yay! We are one happy family! I love you both! *is about to join the hug*

Mexico: *death glare* 'Touch me and your dead.'

Spain: But, I can wait.

13. Mexico and Germany, I don't think he is going to like her siesta moments. I mean common he doesn't enjoy Italy's nap times.

Germany: Mexico! Where are you? We have to get to work!

Mexico: Zzzz

Germany:*throws Mexico off the bed*

Mexico: *looks menacing* How dare you wake me up in the middle of my siesta?

Germany: *emo corner*

Romano: Idiot! Everyone knows not to wake Mexico up! Hahahahaha!

Sorry I am experiencing a writer's block! And I never knew how evil they could be up until now! So I decided to give you an explanation of why I support CanaMex! I guess I will write these whenever I have a… you know! For those who do not support this pairing… I… don't… care!

Mexico: Something tells me you do!

Me: Why would you say that?

Mexico: *Points at list*

Me: I support all your pairings… some more than others... Please don't Kill Me!


	29. The Wedding

Time went by so fast that, New Spain felt as if she had seen it through a lens instead of living it. Her dress was ready, along with the reception for her wedding with Spain. She was already wearing her wedding dress waiting in her older sister's Argentina's room. She looked at herself in the mirror; her hair was in a tight bun with so many small curls on her hair. New Spain sighed, her almond shaped eyes had eyeliner on her eyes, and her curly eyelashes looked a bit longer. She placed a hand on her cheek, feeling the smoothness of her skin.  
'Piel de niña,' Spain murmured into New Spain's ear. A darker shade of red was seen in New Spain's rosy cheeks.

"Was someone imagining her honey moon?" Argentina teased.

"N-no I was just thinking," New Spain trembled.

"Mmm-hmm," The girls sighed.

They all looked beautiful in their maid of honor dresses. New Spain ignored their snobbish comments and teasing. Can't they tell she was in mourning? She was saying good-bye to her freedom, and night of running around in the fields barefoot.

"Oh my, look at the time! We are going to be late!" Jamaica exclaimed finishing her hair.

Once again time seemed to speed up, right before New Spain was another scene in a screen. Before she knew it she was at the Church being ushered down the aisle by Cuba. She wanted to pulled out of Cuba's hand and run straight back and have just one more moment of being a child. Play with her dolls, roll around in the mud, but she did not.

"Be strong, my dear little sister," Cuba nudged at New Spain.

New Spain looked up at Cuba.

"I know exactly what you want to do, but now it is too late for that. Try to be strong, be the best wife there is, understand?" Cuba quietly asked.

New Spain only nodded her head in response. They were right in front of Holy Roman Empire and he asked:

"Who is it that brings this woman to this man?"

"I do, I do on behalf of her family, friends and the world," Cuba responded.

Cuba steps back and roughly tugs New Spain's grip from his arm and hands her over to Spain. Cuba takes his seat, leaving her in Spain's hands.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Esperanza Guadalupe Reyes Castillo in marriage.  
Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace," Holy Roman Empire spoke to the audience.

New Spain felt as if her heart was filled with pain. Hearing these words being said and she could also tell that someone else was feeling the same thing. She could see him now, mixed between stopping the wedding and taking her away and fear of his own lack of bravery. Yes, she was thinking about Canada, he was seated on the third row closest to the isle. No one stood up and declared that both New Spain and Spain should get married for any reason.

"Now then, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Esperanza Guadalupe Reyes Castillo, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life - and is the shared goal of a married life," Holy Roman Empire declared.

New Spain felt as if her heart was going to burst out at any moment and end her life, in this church just like so many people were sacrificed to the sun god; she was being sacrificed to the land of the sun.

"Antonio, do you take Esperanza to be your Wife?" Holy Rome asked.

"I do," Spain smirked.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?" Holy Rome asked.

"I do," Spain smiled feeling the smooth skin of New Spain's hands.

"Esperanza, do you take Antonio to be your Husband?" Holy Rome asked.

"I do," New Spain sighed. She can feel it the last bits of her happiness just flying away.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" Holy Rome asked.

That question seemed almost impossible to keep. Her heart felt as if it was in her stomach.

"I-I do," New Spain stuttered.

Holy Rome raised an eyebrow of suspicion at New Spain, but quickly went on with the ceremony.

"Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in marriage," Holy Rome reminded both New Spain and Spain.

"I Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, take thee , Esperanza Guadalupe Reyes Castillo to be my Wife- to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore," Spain said as he placed the wedding ring on New Spain's slender finger.

"I Esperanza Guadalupe Reyes Castillo, take thee, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo to be my Husband- to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore," New Spain repeated placing the ring on Spain's finger.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Esperanza Guadalupe Reyes Castillo as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other.

A marriage ceremony represents one of life's greatest commitments. But it also is a declaration of love. I wish to read to you what Paul wrote of love in a letter to the Corinthians. I believe it is a true model of love and it is a model of love I hope you pursue in your marriage:

"Love is very patient and kind, never jealous or envious, never boastful or proud.  
Love is never haughty or selfish or rude.  
Love does not demand its own way. Love is not irritable or touchy. Love does not hold grudges and will hardly notice when others do it wrong.  
Love is never glad about injustice, but rejoices whenever truth wins out.  
If you love someone, you will be loyal to them no matter what the costs. You will always believe in them, always expect the best in them, and will always stand your ground in defending them," Holy Rome read.

"Dear Heavenly Father, our hearts are filled with great happiness on Antonio and Esperanza's wedding day, as they come before you pledging their hearts and lives to one another. Grant that they may ever be true and loving, living together in such a way as to never bring shame or heartbreak into their marriage. Temper their hearts with kindness and understanding; rid them of all pretense or jealousy. Help them to remember to be each other's sweetheart, helpmate, best friend and guide, so that together they may meet the cares and problems of life more bravely. And with the passage of time, may they find great contentment in the rich joy of senior companionship. May the home they are creating today truly be a place of love and harmony, where Your Spirit is always present. Bless this marriage we pray and walk beside Antonio and Esperanza throughout all of their lives together. We ask these things in Jesus name; Amen.

Antonio and Esperanza, the two separate candles symbolize your separate lives, separate families and separate sets of friends. I ask that each of you take on of the lit candles and that together you light the center candle.

The individual candles represent your lives before today. Lighting the center candle represents that your two lives are now joined to one light, and represents the joining together of your two families and sets of friends to one.

I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Whom God hath joined together, let no one put asunder." Holy Rome declared.

New Spain looked into Spain's eyes so filled with a new shimmer.

"Congratulations, you may kiss your bride," Holy Rome hesitated.

Spain dipped New Spain and kissed her passionately. New Spain shut her eyes, it would be over soon. Three minutes went by but Spain wasn't done yet.

"Mmm-hmm," Holy Rome cleared his throat, "I said kiss, not destroy."

"Oh, sorry, I guess we are just so excited," Spain blushed.

"It is my privilege to present to you Mr. & Mrs. Fernandez Carriedo," Holy Rome affirmed.

'Yes, and you have also declared my misery to the world,' New Spain thought to herself.

As you well know the newlyweds walked down the aisle, only to be ambushed by their guest cheering:

"Beso! Kiss! Kuss! Un bisou!"

Spain who was always in for pleasing his friends, swooped New Spain off her feet and passionately kissed her. New Spain was in shock that she forgot to close her eyes, allowing them to wonder. She slowly began to close her eyes and painfully place her hands on Spain's hair. When the kiss was over they both made their way into their carriage and made their way to the reception.


	30. KURVA means WHORE

Here they were about to make their grand entrance. As soon as they entered they were greeted by cheering. New Spain scanned the whole entire room, searching for him. Then she saw him leaning up against the wall. Oh, how it made her heart ache. He was in the same room as her but he may as well have been in another planet. Spain snapped her back to reality. He spun her towards him, in order to dance their first dance as a married couple. They danced a Bolero; New Spain followed Spain's lead. Although she hated having to admit it, but he was an excellent dancer the way they moved almost made her feel like she was flying. Spain smiled sweetly at his wife, and New Spain couldn't help but grin. Then the song ended allowing other nations to dance with the couple. France was the first person she danced with after Spain. Their dancing made New Spain uneasy; France kept squeezing New Spain's ass. The song couldn't end any sooner. Next was England he seemed to be lost in his own little world. The one person that could rival Spain's dancing was… Austria.

He walked over behind New Spain, he tapped her naked shoulder. Austria bowled before New Spain.

"May I have this dance?" Austria asked with elegance.

New Spain was caught completely off guard by his sophistication and only blushed.

"You may," New Spain said after recovering her composure. Austria gently took her away from England's hands. He spun her away keeping her hand in his and once they were almost far away from each other he pulled her back. He was now behind her, she followed his lead. He spun her once more and now they were face to face. While they danced she heard other countries comment.

"Would you look at that… it almost looks like Austria and New Spain just got married!" amazed Belgium.

"What are you talking about?" asked Romano.

"Well, just have a look," Belgium smirked.

Romano turned and noticed that Belgium was saying the truth. Damn it, where was Spain?! He scanned the room and found him dancing with Argentina. He was too busy with his little sister that he didn't notice.

"Ukraine, I thought that New Spain, was now married to Spain?" asked Belarus.

"She is, Sister Belarus," sighed Ukraine.

"Then why is she making butterfly eyes at Austria?" asked Belarus.

"SHE IS WHAT?! HOW DARE THAT BITCH!" roared Hungary.

Hungry quickly stormed towards New Spain.

"Now you've done it," sighed Ukraine.

"Done what? Tell me, Sister," demanded Belarus.

"You'll see," assured Ukraine.

As soon as Ukraine uttered those words Hungary was already yanking New Spain.

"KURVA! KURVA! KURVA! KURVA!" Hungary shouted over and over again as she yanked New Spain's hair.

"Aye! Let go! You're hurting me!" cried New Spain.

"Hungary, let her go!" ordered Austria.

"DO YOU LIKE THIS KURVA!" raged Hungary.

"No," sighed Austria.

"DO NOT TRY TO LIE TO ME! EVERYONE SAW HOW YOU BOTH LOOKED AT EACHOTHER!" roared Hungary.

"What is a 'kurva'?" asked New Spain.

"IT MEANS WHORE! AND THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE! KURVA!" raged Hungary.

"WHORE?!" shrieked New Spain at hearing that word.

"PUTA, LA MAS VIEJA DE TU CASA! QUE MAS ME FALTABA, QUE ME FALTEN RESPECTO EN EL DIA DE MI BODA! (THE OLDEST WOMAN IN YOUR HOUSE IS A WHORE! JUST WHAT I NEEDED, FOR SOMEONE TO INSULT ME ON THE DAY OF MY WEDDING!)" raged New Spain.

New Spain punched Hungary in the gut, causing Hungary to let go of her hair. New Spain screeched and tackled Hungary down. New Spain pinned Hungary down smacking and scratching every chance she could. Hungary eventually flipped them over and was now pulling New Spain by the hair, and throwing New Spain to the nearest table. New Spain felt broken glass right underneath her, she quickly snatched it up. New Spain had a cold smile on her face as she walked back to the fight.

Puebla looked up from where he was standing. He only watched in amazement at someone that he once knew.

"M…mama (M…mom,)," murmured Puebla.

New Spain was about to ram the piece of shattered glass into Hungary when she suddenly felt someone's warm embrace. She growled and tried to shake herself free; however, the arms that held onto her were persistent. He leaned over to her left ear.

"Ch't'aime, New Spain," he whispered.

New Spain dropped the piece of glass from her hand. She cried and slowly placed her hands on Canada's arms.


	31. Ni mits neki I love you in Nahuatl

New Spain's face flooded with tears. She slowly looked around and saw that everyone was staring at them. New Spain wanted to ignore them but she knew that it would cause her problems with Spain later on.

"Let me go," New Spain murmured.

"Ch't'aime, New Spain," Canada insisted.

"Ni mits neki, Canada," murmured New Spain, "but, you have to let me go."

"Why, New Spain?" begged Canada.

"I belong to someone else," cried New Spain, "or will you fight for me."

Canada reluctantly let New Spain go who quickly ran away. Puebla got up from the chair and left the reception. After seeing his Sister New Spain for some strange reason looked horrifying like his mother. Spain had told him that they had the same mother so it shouldn't surprise him, but something wasn't right. Every cell in him recognized his mother instantly; he need to find out the truth and only one person could give them… Quetzalcoatl. He walked outside and began to search for Quetzalcoatl. It didn't take him long he found him perched up in a tree. He stared at the stars above him.

"I know you are there, Puebla, just ask me what you want to know," sighed Quetzalcoatl but he didn't turn around.

"What happened to my mother?" asked Puebla.

"She is in there," replied Quetzalcoatl pointing to the building.

"What happened to her?" asked Puebla.

"You want to know why she is only a year older than you?" asked Quetzalcoatl.

"Yes," urged Puebla.

"It happened right after your birth…

Flashback:

"Mexica, push," urged Chiconahui.

"Help my people, the …the city is burning to the ground," whimpered Mexica.

"Aztec Empire, relax Tlaloc will douse the fire," assured Patecatl.

"B-but I can wait, please help them," cried Mexica.

"No you can't, I can feel the baby's head already if…if we leave you…both you and the baby will die," warned Chiconahui.

"Push, Mexica, push!"advised Patecatl.

"AHHHH!" screamed Mexica.

"Nah! WAHH WAHH!" you cried.

"Tell me… tell me it's a boy," sobbed Mexica.

"He is, now rest you know what must be done," reminded Chiconahui.

"Is it… is it the… the only way?" asked Mexica.

"We have no other choice," I confirmed.

"If we don't do this I'll die," Mexica cried.

"You will," I told her.

"What will happen to my people if I do?" Mexica asked.

"They will also die," I told her.

"What about Puebla?" Mexica asked.

"He isn't strong enough to be their country. He'll need you trust me it's for the best," I assured her.

"I don't want to forget you," Mexica cried.

"You have to," I told her.

End Flashback:

"Tonatiuh, Coyolxauhqui, Huitzilopochtli, and myself turned Mexica into a year old child. When she woke up she didn't recognized any of us. We did what we had to," sighed Quetzalcoatl.

"Why did she do that?" raged Puebla.

"You are alive isn't that a good enough reason?" asked Quetzalcoatl.

"What?" amazed Puebla.

Quetzalcoatl turned around and looked at Puebla.

"You are alive because of what your mother did then. If she had died Spain would have also killed you," answered Quetzalcoatl.


	32. Eclipse

"Are you saying that New Spain is older than all of the Americas?" asked Puebla.

"Huh? What are you…No we used the enchantment in all of the Americas. In other words many of them, like your mother, are older," explained Quetzalcoatl.

"How will she remember who she is?" begged Puebla.

"Just ask me what you truly want to know," growled Quetzalcoatl, "you want her to remember who you truly are to her, don't you?"

"No, I just…"

"You are a lot like your mother, boy," smiled Quetzalcoatl, "that's good. I have to go."

"You can't leave just yet!" cried Puebla.

"I'll be back when New Spain gives birth to her next child. Trust me it won't be long," Quetzalcoatl murmured as he vanished into thin air.

Back at the Wedding Reception:

"Maldicion! Thanks to that crazy Bitch, my beautiful dress was ruined!" groaned New Spain as she bathed.

Knock knock! To New Spain's horror the door opened.

"I came here to apologize for Hungary's unsightly behavior. I ho-"

" . . AUSTRIA!" shouted New Spain in between breaths.

Austria just stood there frozen unable to move from the spot he was in. He knew that New Spain must have been shouting curses at him, and yet he couldn't even tear his eyes away from her body. He needed to get out of there before someone catches him staring at Spain's wife. He looked at her smoothed legs then to what was exposed of her breast. He was paralyzed by New Spain's beauty; it was no wonder that Spain had wanted her as a wife. Then suddenly he felt someone yank him from behind and shut the door.

"I don't think Austria should be looking at someone else's wife, da," commented Russia.

"I didn't do it on purpose," insisted Austria.

"Then tell me why you didn't close the door right after realizing your mistake, da?" asked Russia.

"I was in a state of shock," protested Austria.

"You should get back to the Ball," Russia suggested.

"What about you?" asked Austria.

"I am hiding from Belarus, da," shuddered Russia.

Back with New Spain's bath:

New Spain had gotten up and locked the door. Just she wouldn't have anymore unwanted 'surprises'. She grabbed a hold of the bar of soap and began to scrub the sticky mess from her arms. The moment it came off she lifted one of her legs straight up in the air and began to rub off the food that had gone through her clothes, then proceeded with her other leg then the rest of her body. She got up and watched as how the water glistened over her body. The water trickled over her soft skin, and pooled right underneath her feet.

"Spain, will come and truly make me his wife," New Spain blushed already knowing what to expect.

New Spain grabbed a hold of a towel and dried herself up. She got a hold of a night robe. Why bother even putting a nightgown it would eventually come off. Then she walked out of the room and walked to the Suite were both she and Spain would stay that night. Once inside the huge room her body wouldn't stop trembling. She sat down next to a window and looked at the moon.

Back at the Ball:

"Here, Shain, drink anosher won," slurred France.

"Hic, buf if I drink anosher glash I won'sh be able sho perform my dushy as a Hushband, hic," Spain protested.

"Kesesese, I can't believe you two can't hold your liquor like the awesome me," gloated Prussia.

"Really, Bruder, how many fingers am I holding?" asked Germany.

He showed Prussia two fingers.

"Well, how am I supposed to know if your move hand around like that?" protested Prussia.

"I see," sighed Germany slamming his hand on his face.

"Why?! Dish America have sho gesh indepensh! Ish nosh fair!" cried England, "Is ish because I am a horrible older brosher! Shell me am I thash baff, Ireland!"

"You really can't hold your liquor can you, England? Now get off me?!" growled Ireland.

"I think we should head home now," stated Wales.

"Your right," Scotland agreed.

"Traitors! Don't leave me with him!" growled Ireland.

"We just want you to be closer," teased Scotland.

"Don't mock me," growled Ireland.

"You know he is just teasing you," sighed Wales showing indifference to the situation.

"Shey, were is my wife?" asked Spain.

"She is already up shairs," slurred France.

"I guess hic thash she is impatient," smirked Spain, "I am going sho make sure thash she doesn'sh finish withoush me."

Many of the guests had already gone home after New Spain had run up those stairs. The only ones that were left were: Portugal, Brazil, France, Prussia, Germany, Scotland, England, Ireland, Wales, and Russia. Everyone had already gone home.

"I don'sh think hic I'll be able sho make ish Fo sososos," Spain laughed.

He stumbled all the way up the stairs. He began to search for the bedroom in which he knew that New Spain would be waiting for him. He staggered all his way to the bedroom at the very end of the hallway. He slowly opened the door, and saw someone he had seen a long time ago.

"Oh, Mexica," Spain gasped.

New Spain turned her head towards Spain, and instinctively pulled her legs closer to herself. She watched as Spain walked towards her. He picked her up from the settee in which she sat.

"Mexica, you have reshurned sho me," cried Spain.

"No, Spain, have you forgotten, I am New Spain," replied New Spain.

"I love you so much, Mexica," Spain lamented, "do you remember what you used to call me?"

New Spain just stared at Spain. The man before her seemed more like a child and for some strange reason it seemed familiar. Something told her that this wasn't the first time she had seen him so vulnerable.  
'Danm! Why can't I remember?' New Spain cursed to herself.

"Mexica, let's perform an Eclipse," murmured Spain as he kissed her neck.

They kissed and New Spain undid Spain's shirt. More and more of Spain's layer of clothing were thrown off the bed. This time Spain was gentler than that other time. Almost as if he was afraid to touch her. He treated her like a glass figurine. Eventually he entered her.

"Oh, Mexica," groaned Spain, "my moon."

"Spain," moaned New Spain.

"I… missed… you, Mexica," groaned Spain.

"I've n…never l…eft," moaned New Spain.

He began to thrust into her going deeper with ever push. He came and filling her with his seed. He collapsed on top of her, their breathing becoming labored.

Australia looked up at the sky where he had just witnessed a Solar Eclipse. He scratched his head but quickly ignore it.

"That was strange," sighed Australia.

**Mexicoaph notes: I so terribly sorry it took me to upload! Wahh! Pleaze don't hate me!**


End file.
